Contrato Nupcial
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia fueron los mejores amigos de la infancia... ahora, despues de años sin saber del otro, se rencuentran en el funeral de una persona muy querida para ambos... "¿¡Que? ¡Ese viejo esta loco!" ¿Que pasara en este reencuentro?
1. Recuerdos y Reencuentros

**Hola!!!! bien... se que deberia estar actualizando "Mi vida contigo" pero.... prometo la actualizacion para el fin de semama!!!! Aqui pongo un nuevo fic largo.... es mi primer AU asi que si los personajes me salen un poco (muy) oOC tenganme paciencia... espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Bleach desgraciadamente no me pertenece.... pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama n.n yo solo me divierto escribiendo tonterias**

Contrato Nupcial

1.- Recuerdos y Reencuentros

Era una sala magnifica, de un exquisito decorado y con el mejor estilo antiguo que uno pudiera encontrar en los oscuros rincones de Paris, pero el ambiente de aquella sala era todo lo contrario a su fino decorado.

Cientos de personas salían y entraban a la habitación, todos con la misma mirada de tristeza y desolación cubriendo sus rostros. Era un velorio. Para ser exactos, el velorio de uno de los mayores y más reconocidos hombres de negocios de todo Japón, Shigekuni Yamamoto, y uno de los hombres más apreciados del mundo. En esa misma sala, recibiendo las condolencias de los cientos de importantes invitados, se encontraba una hermosa mujer joven, de no más de 20 años, con los ojos de un extraño e hipnotizante violeta y el cabello negro como la noche, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, era nada más y nada menos que la nieta del hombre que se encontraba en el ataúd, Rukia Kuchiki.

-Rukia, lamento mucho lo ocurrido- susurro una pelinegra tristemente, con la mirada más dulce que se pueda conocer- el señor Yamamoto era un gran hombre

-Lo sé Momo… gracias- dijo la mujer con una triste sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Me parece tan extraño estar aquí…- miro nostálgica una preciosa fotografía que se encontraba frente a ella, adornada con el marco más hermoso de toda la casa- siempre creí que mi abuelo viviría más que yo…- acaricio la imagen del hombre en la fotografía- se veía tan fuerte…

-No te pongas así Rukia, te hará mal-pidió la joven mirando a su amiga tiernamente- esa fotografía es hermosa-dijo tratando de evitar el tema- pero… esa otra familia que los acompañaba… ¿Quiénes son?

-¡Ah! ¿Ellos?- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra- son unos viejos amigos de mis padres, La Familia Kurosaki

-¿Kurosaki? ¿No son los dueños de la mayor parte de los hospitales del mundo?

-Los mismos- corroboro la morena sin darle importancia- los señores Kurosaki eran muy amables, y sus hijas encantadoras- alejo su vista de la foto- pero ese tonto…

-¿Tonto?

-El hijo de los Kurosaki- señalo en la fotografía, a un pequeño de brillante cabello naranja- Kurosaki Ichigo, era mi dolor de cabeza

-¿Lo conoces bien?- pregunto Momo totalmente interesada en el tema- ¿Acaso eran amigos?

-¿Amigos?-bufo Rukia con sorna- ese chico fue mi peor pesadilla durante toda mi infancia…

--------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 15 años…_

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia ven acá que te puedes caer!-gritaba una preciosa niña de 11 años, con un hermoso cabello negro y una figura tan frágil que parecía una princesa de porcelana- ¡Rukia!

-¡Tienes que ver esto Hisana!-decía entre risas una pequeña de 5 años, parecía bastante divertida con la actitud de la otra, mientras trepaba un enorme árbol de Sakura- ¡Mira! ¡Es hermoso!

-¡A mamá le dará un ataque si te ve ahí arriba!-miro desaprobatoriamente como su hermana pequeña caminaba sin miedo por las ramas del árbol- ¡Rukia!

-Pero es divertido…- susurro extasiada la pequeña, miles de mariposas de colores brillantes pasaban a su alrededor haciendo un cuadro precioso para la niña, quien trataba por todos los medios tocar una de esas pequeñas criaturas que capturaban sus sentidos- ¡Tienes que subir Hisana!

-Mejor baja de una vez…-dijo sonriendo, era increíble la capacidad de Rukia para hacer que uno no se pueda enojar con ella, era demasiado inocente, buena, hermosa para eso- papá tiene visitas

-¿Quién?-la miro curiosa

-No lo sé, pero mira… deben ser ellos- corriendo, ambas niñas llegaron hacia la puerta de entrada, por la cual iba entrando una preciosa mujer con dos bebes, acompañada de quien parecía ser su esposo, y un pequeño de brillante y graciosa cabellera naranja

-Nunca los había visto…

-Es normal-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, ambas niñas abrazaron a su madre, quien miraba la escena con ternura- ellos son La Familia Kurosaki, unos viejos amigos de tu padre y míos, han vivido fuera de Japón desde hace muchos años

-¿Los conocías de antes mamá?-pregunto Hisana sorprendida

-Y muy bien-la mujer sonrió tiernamente- Isshin Kurosaki y yo fuimos compañeros en la escuela de medicina cuando éramos jóvenes y siempre fuimos grandes amigos- miro al cielo con expresión soñadora- cuando terminamos la escuela nos fuimos a trabajar al mismo hospital, donde conocí a su padre quien era socio mayoritario, años después se caso con Masaki y se fueron a vivir lejos, pero siempre hemos conservado una excelente amistad y a tu padre le encanta la idea de tenerlos aquí al menos 1 día a la semana

-¿Y esos niños son sus hijos?

-Si Rukia, las pequeñas gemelas son Karin y Yuzu, tienen tan solo 1 año-sonrió ampliamente- y el pequeño tiene tu edad, su nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki

-Debemos ir a verlos…. ¿no?-pregunto Hisana tímidamente

-No te pongas así mi amor- dijo enternecida la mujer, abrazando a sus hijas- estoy segura de que se llevaran extraordinariamente bien

Caminaron lentamente hacia el salón, de hermoso decorado y finos arreglos, donde el apuesto hombre peliblanco conversaba animadamente con el jefe de la familia Kurosaki

-Vaya Jushiro, veo que te ha ido estupendamente bien- señalo sonriendo Isshin Kurosaki al verlas entrar- estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo Retsu

-Siempre has sido un adulador Isshin-contesto la mujer con una gran sonrisa- estas son mis hijas, Rukia y Hisana Yamamoto

-Tan hermosas como su madre- sonrió el hombre haciendo sonrojar a ambas niñas- den gracias a dios que no salieron a Jushiro porque… ¡ah!-un golpe en la cabeza por parte del peliblanco callo al moreno

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por andar diciendo tonterías?- se rio la señora Kurosaki, una risa encantadora que las niñas amaron desde ese preciso momento, como la de una doncella de cuento de hadas- por favor pequeñas perdonen a mi esposo, así es la mayoría de las veces…- miro de reojo a su hijo, quien contemplaba aburrido la escena- Ichigo ¿Por qué no te presentas? Seguro serán muy buenos amigos…

-Mamá-se quejo el niño- pero ya las conozco…

-Pero no te has presentado tu querido- tiernamente, empujo al niño hacia las pequeñas- anda, hazlo-suspiro resignado, y se acerco a las niñas

-Hola- hablo Hisana tiernamente- soy Hisana mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo abochornado el pequeño- hola- susurro dirigiéndose a la menor

-Hola-respondió Rukia mirándole a los ojos- mi nombre es Yamamoto Rukia

-Gusto en conocerte-sonrió sinceramente por vez primera en la plática- soy Kurosaki Ichigo

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

-A mi me parece un buen chico-susurro la joven con un suspiro soñador- no entiendo porque dices que fue un "dolor de cabeza" Rukia

-¡Vaya Mono! Eres tan inocente…-se quejo la pelinegra mirando la fotografía con cariño- ese día ni yo misma me imagine que estaba clavando mi propia tumba

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?

-¡Claro que no! Escucha, durante los años siguientes, Isshin Kurosaki y su familia siguieron viajando, por lo que papá no pudo cumplir su anhelo de tenerlos en casa todos los días, pero mi abuelo era el padrino de Ichigo, y por ese motivo todas las vacaciones de primavera las pasábamos juntos en la casa de campo del abuelo… nunca nos llevamos bien, peleábamos por todo ¡hasta Hisana se hartaba de nosotros!- exclamo la mujer con cierto dramatismo, pero Momo pudo ver con alegría que parecía mucho más contenta que hace unos minutos- era un chico incorregible, terco, insensible y sobre todo muy orgulloso, pero a Hisana le caía bien

-¿Le caía bien? Entonces debe ser un buen sujeto- observo divertida- Hisana era excelente para juzgar a las personas

-Pues yo nunca supe que le vio a ese niñato- replico- era solo un mocoso inmaduro que se la pasaba molestando por todo…

--------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 13 años…_

-¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¡Sabes que no podemos estar aquí!- riño la niña de 7 años, mirando desaprobatoriamente al chico que se encontraba junto a ella

-Deja de fregar Rukia y haz algo bueno- se quejo el chico sin mirarla- pásame la manguera

-No hables así, sabes que nos meteremos en muchos problemas por esto

-Cállate enana, si no nos descubren, no tendremos problemas- riño Ichigo arrebatándole la manguera a una shockeada Rukia

-¿Cómo me llamaste tonto?

-E-N-A-N-A ahora si no vas a ayudarme vete de aquí- Ichigo la miro enojado- vas a hacer que me descubran

-Oh no… claro que no Kurosaki-dijo misteriosamente la niña- hare algo mejor…

-¿Rukia?

-¡MAMÁ! ¡SEÑORA KUROSAKI! ¡ICHIGO QUIERE INUNDAR LA SALA DE ESTAR! ¡SEÑORA KUROSAKI!-salió corriendo por el pasillo, riéndose a carcajadas de la cara de su "amigo"

-¿Eh? ¡No! Eres una… ¡RUKIA!-apenas salió del trance, corrió tras la pequeña furioso- esta me la pagas… ¡RUKIA! ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡RUKIA!

---------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

-A mi me parece que se divertían mucho- susurro divertida una voz de mujer tras su espalda- ese niño parece muy tierno

-¡Rangiku! ¿A qué hora llegaste?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida

-Hace unos minutos… pero al ver a Momo y a ti tan entretenidas, decidí echar un vistazo…

-¡Me da gusto verte Rangiku!-alegremente, Momo abrazo a la rubia- ¡Rukia me estaba contando su historia de amor infantil!

-¿¡QUE!?-salto la morena enfadada- ¡No es cierto!

-Vaya… nuestra pequeña Rukia tuvo un amor infantil- se burlo la hermosa mujer, con un cuerpo excepcional y el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, mirando a Rukia alegremente- ¿y quién es el afortunado?

-¡Nadie! Es solo que Momo lee demasiadas novelas románticas

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo es Momo, Rukia tiene razón

-¡Rangiku!

-Bueno, bueno ya, mejor que Rukia siga contando

-De hecho… lo siguiente no es algo muy bueno- susurro cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza- al año siguiente, Masaki Kurosaki murió en un accidente de coche-miro al techo- Hisana, mis padres y yo fuimos al funeral, nunca había visto a alguien tan lastimado como vi a Ichigo esa noche-bajo la mirada- estaba destrozado…

-Si murió su madre, es evidente que lo estuviera-observo Rangiku quedamente- lo debió superar…

-De hecho lo hizo-señalo la morena sin mirarlas- lo volví a ver dos años después, justo antes de la muerte de mis padres

---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 10 años…_

-¡Rukia! Querida ¿Puedes venir un momento?-pidió su madre tiernamente- escucha, no pelees con Ichigo esta vez ¿Está bien? No creo que necesite eso

-Pero mamá… ¿no crees que Ichigo ya debería haberlo superado?

-Rukia por favor, hazlo por mí- la mujer salió de la habitación dejando a la pequeña pensativa, mirando por la ventana como su hermana mayor platicaba animadamente con un chico que no conocía

-Hey Rukia, sigues igual de enana que la última vez que te vi-se burlo el pelinaranja desde la puerta

-Cierra la boca Kurosaki

-Oh… ¿la princesita dijo una grosería? ¡Vaya! Quien lo hubiera imaginado…-un zapato paso volando por la cabeza del chico, haciendo reír- que mala puntería

-¡Cállate Ichigo!-riño la niña mirándolo enojada- Creí que por una vez me podría librar de ti en vacaciones- dijo dramáticamente

-Pues ni modo mocosa, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil-sonrió burlón el pelinaranja-Hisana quiere presentarte a su "nuevo novio"-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- vamos

-¿Nuevo novio? ¿Y qué paso con el otro? Su nombre era… eh… Kisuke Urahara ¿No?

-Es tu hermana, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-No tienes que contestarme así Ichigo

-Ya Rukia deja de fregar, Hisana te está esperando- llegaron peleando hasta donde los esperaba la pelinegra, con una sonrisa radiante

-¡Rukia! ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué bueno que llegan al fin! Creí que nos iríamos sin presentarlos- ninguno de los dos niños había visto jamás esa sonrisa en el rostro de Hisana, se veía completa, segura… absolutamente feliz- El es Byakuya Kuchiki, mi novio

-Hola-susurro Ichigo mirando extrañado el rostro serio del muchacho, que lo hacía verse al menos 3 años mayor de lo que realmente era- mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y esta de aquí- jalo a Rukia frente suyo, quien simplemente miraba estupefacta al novio de su hermana- es Rukia Yamamoto, la hermanita tonta de Hisana

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices tonta, tonto?

-A la única que veo aquí, enana

-Inmaduro

-Niñita

-Pelo teñido

-Medio metro

-Cara de perro

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes cara de perro!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡¡¡QUE SI!!!

-¿Ellos son siempre así?-pregunto Byakuya tratando inútilmente de evitar sonreír, ciertamente esos dos le divertían como nunca antes algo lo había hecho

-Sí, desgraciadamente si-contesto Hisana alegremente, ver esa expresión en el rostro del serio y formal Byakuya Kuchiki valía todas las peleas del mundo…- dejémosles solos, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde al teatro y estos dos van para largo

-Como quieras Hisana…

------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

-Al año siguiente… papá y mamá murieron en ese accidente de avión… Hisana y yo quedamos solas al cuidado del abuelo así que de todos modos íbamos a la casa de campo así que seguí viendo a Ichigo durante años… estuvo en la boda de Hisana con Byakuya, de hecho fue su padrino de bodas, y también…- bajo de nuevo la mirada tristemente, conteniendo con toda su fortaleza una lagrima- estuvo en el funeral de Hisana…

---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 5 años…_

-Rukia… deberías ir a dormir ya, es tarde- pidió el apuesto hombre, mirando preocupado como la joven miraba a la nada- te enfermaras

-Déjame estar aquí un poco mas, Nii-sama- suplico sin mirarlo- este era… su sitio favorito…- acaricio el sillón de piel levemente, observándolo todo como si fuera irreal- a ella le encantaba sentarse aquí a leer esas novelas cursis de las que siempre me quejaba…

-No hagas esto Rukia, te lastimas

-Solo un poco más, por favor Nii-sama

-Bien… Rukia… debemos hablar de esto- le mostro un papel de aspecto oficial- ¿Quisieras explicármelo?

-Quiero cambiar mi apellido… quiero ser oficialmente parte de la familia Kuchiki-apretó los puños sobre el sofá- quiero ser de ahora en adelante… solo Kuchiki Rukia

-A tu abuelo no le va a gustar

-Ya hable con el abuelo… y dijo que si era lo mejor para mi, lo aceptaba- miro por vez primera a los ojos de su acompañante, un aura de tristeza empañaba el hermoso color violeta, prueba del dolor y la confusión en su interior- Nii-sama deseo estar sola por favor…

-Rukia, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-la miro eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- y creo que debes aceptarlo

-No quiero ver a nadie Byakuya

-Es alguien que quizá pueda ayudarte…-la morena lo miro sin entender- es Kurosaki Ichigo, quiere verte

-Ichigo…-unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por los ojos de la chica- no quiero verlo

-Rukia

-No quiero verlo Nii-sama… Ichigo lo entenderá… no quiero ver a nadie…

-Bien, se hará como tú quieras Rukia- dijo tristemente el hombre saliendo de la habitación

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

-Pero no entiendo Rukia… ¿Por qué no quisiste verlo?-pregunto Momo confundida

-Porque de haberlo visto Momo… hubiera sido como volver a recordad los momentos en que estuvimos juntos los tres- oculto su rostro entre su corto cabello negro, con la firme intención de no dejar a sus compañeras ver las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer- han pasado 5 años y no lo he vuelto a saber de él, no sé qué fue de su vida… ni me importa

-Creo que lo querías mucho

-El era uno de mis pocos amigos… es normal que guardara cierto aprecio por el- dijo sin darle importancia- también a Renji lo quiero mucho

-Bueno ya, basta de cosas tristes- pidió la exuberante rubia intentando animar el ambiente- mejor será que vallamos a ver cómo van las cosas

-Como quieras Rangiku

* * *

-Ichigo ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto el peliazul mirándolo desconfiado- no debes hacerlo si no quieres

-Era mi padrino Uryuu, no puedo faltar al funeral de mi padrino-respondió un apuesto hombre, aparentaba tener entre unos 20 a 22 años, de tez bronceada, espalda ancha y músculos torneados, mas no excesivos, poseía un notable señor fruncido y el cabello de un extraordinario naranja, un sueño para cualquier chica- además… la única razón por la que Karin y Yuzu no vinieron es que les prometí darle las condolencias a la familia en su nombre

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué tanto interés en que no se presentaran? No hubiera tenido nada de malo

-Tiene de malo, Uryuu, que mañana tienen un examen de matemáticas extremadamente difícil… deben estudiar, no creo que a Shigekuni o a mamá les hubiera gustado que reprobaran…

-Bien, eso lo entiendo- suspiro sonoramente al encontrarse frente a las imponentes puertas de entrada- ¿ella estará ahí?

-¿Quién?

-Tú amiga de la infancia, Yamamoto Ru…

-Kuchiki-corrigió sin verle

-¿Perdón?

-Cambio su apellido tras la muerte de Hisana, su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-miro ambas puertas con nostalgia- Kuchiki es el apellido del esposo de Hisana, Byakuya

No era algo que al pelinaranja le gustara recordar… si bien, había pasado con esa chica los momentos más divertidos de su infancia, también se había sentido dolido tras las palabras que Byakuya le había dicho durante el funeral de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

-Rukia no quiere verte Ichigo

-¡Pero le dijiste que…!

-Se lo dije- interrumpió el hombre mirándole comprensivamente- pero Rukia se siente muy mal hoy, no quiere ver a nadie Ichigo… y supongo que mucho menos a ti

-¿Mucho menos a mi? ¡Porque coño mucho menos a mí!-soltó furioso el joven, tan solo quería hablar con esa chica, consolarla, hacerle saber que el también sufría la perdida de Hisana, que estaba ahí, para ella

-Más respeto Kurosaki, recuerda que estamos en el funeral de mi esposa- riño mirándole ofendido, mientras el joven bajaba la mirada

-Bien…

-Dale tiempo, dentro de un par de meses ella podrá…

-No-corto el pelinaranja-entiendo porque no quiere verme… seria como recordar viejos tiempos, con ella-miro tristemente la enorme fotografía de Hisana que adornaba el salón- me iré de viaje mañana mismo, solo quería despedirme

-Se lo diré

-Gracias- estrecho su mano con la del pelinegro- adiós Byakuya

-Adiós Ichigo, buen viaje

--------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

-La extrañas… ¿verdad?

-No la he visto desde hace 5 años… por lo que se, lo más probable es que no sea la misma Rukia que yo conocí

-¿Crees que la veras esta noche?

-Es lo más probable…

Entro al salón saludando a todos los conocidos, hombres de negocios, magnates, viudas ricas… gente sin importancia específica para él, o al menos eso eran hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, ahí, como un ángel entre la multitud, de piel blanca cual nieve y el cabello tan oscuro que dejaba pálida incluso a la noche ahí estaba, la mujer en la que había pensado desde que decidió ir a ese funeral, su vieja amiga…

-Ha sido un largo tiempo-susurro en su espalda, con una sonrisa imposible de contener- enana

-Ichi… ¿Ichigo?-sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par, estaba tan diferente que no podía ser el mismo niño inmaduro con el que creció, pero ese cabello naranja, esa calidez en la mirada… eran inconfundibles- ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!! les gusto??? no les gusto???**

**porfavor dejen Reviews y diganme sus comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias**

**gracias x leer!!!!**

**Atte: Chappy**


	2. ¿Clausulas?

**Hola!!!! me alegra que les haya gustado el fic... espero que me salga xD nunca he hecho un UA largo... es nuevo xD**

**Agradecimientos a: RukiaxUchiha (espero que este capitulo te guste!!!! jeje creo que no se me da el suspenso xD pero gracias); kuchiki goddess (gracias x pasarte a postear!!! me alegra que te guste); Solsis (gracias x postear n.n espero que te guste la conti); Koraru-san (jeje me alegra que te guste!!!!! y pues... Shigekuni Yamamoto es el nombre del capitan del 1° escuadron n.n); story love (eso amiga... es informacion clasificada O.o, no... mentira xD ya se vera, aguarda un poco); PJopE (te intrigo? es genial!!!! espero que te guste tambien este n.n);** **Basileia Daudojiu (que bueno que te guste xD queria que se pareciera un poco a la verdadera historia... por eso tuve que matar a tanta gente u.u y en cuanto a lo otro... claro!!! es una de mis parejas favoritas n.n); Lady Baden-Baden (novela de Susan Fox? hm... de hecho, a esta autora no la conosco... ni conosco su obra asi que no podria decirte); Uchiha Katze (tienes razon u.u me fallaron las cuentas.... xD entiendeme eran las 3:00 de la mañana jeje yo no decido cuando llega la inspiracion u.u, gracias x la correcion y me alegra que te guste n.n y no te creas lo de Byakuya O.o apenas empieza...); A.C. Akasuna (jeje gracias!!!! n.n aki te dejo mas...); Ade Taka-Kino Tary (gracias n.n espero que te guste este tmb n.n); faiyaeien (el reencuentro es uno de los toques escenciales del IchiRuki xD tenia que ponerlo jeje, que bueno que te guste n.n espero que tambien disfrutes este capi); hitoki-chan (gracias x la confianza n.n espero no defraudarte).**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si lo hicieran... el ultimo capitulo de Bleach seria quemado (T.T porque!!!!!!)**

2.- ¿Clausulas?

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría?-murmuro el chico mirándola fijamente- cualquiera hubiera pensado que tendrías que crecer en 5 años… pero sigues igual de enana Rukia- pero muy pronto Ichigo comprendió que había sido una mala idea, al sentir el puño de la pelinegra golpear con furia la boca de su estomago- ¡Ah!

-Vaya manera de arruinar los reencuentros idiota…-señalo la morena con una sonrisa de suficiencia- cualquiera diría que tendrías que madurar en 5 años…

-Maldita…

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la chica sin mirarle- ¿Te ha ido bien?

-Si…-murmuro sorprendido, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, en 5 años, aquella joven delgada y según el pelinaranja "enana" había crecido bastante, aunque aún seguía siendo demasiado baja, y su cuerpo había desarrollado finas curvas en las que el pelinaranja no pudo evitar fijarse detenidamente- he reemplazado a mi padre en la dirección de los hospitales… la verdad nos ha ido estupendamente ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No mucho-susurro- ahora que el abuelo no está, Nii-sama se encarga de los negocios familiares… yo soy actriz, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo todo

-¿Actriz? Nunca creí que quisieras ser actriz

-No creía, lo decidí después de la muerte de Hisana

-Ah…

Era como hablar con un completo extraño, ambos lo sabían, todo aquello que habían vivido juntos desapareció tras la barrera del tiempo. Y eso dolía. Ambos jóvenes no se atrevían ni a mirarse por el miedo a comprobar en los ojos del otro sus sospechas.

-Rukia…

-¿Dónde están tus hermanas Ichigo? ¿Por qué no han venido?- era doloroso, si, pero no quería tener otro acercamiento con ese pelinaranja, hacerlo seria como revivir su pasado, aquel pasado que había enterrado junto a su apellido- siempre le tuvieron mucho cariño al abuelo…

-Tienen clases mañana, no podían estar aquí

-Y veo…

-Rukia, el abogado te está buscando- dijo de manera impasible el pelinegro, quien miro con cierta incredulidad al pelinaranja que acompañaba a su hermana- Ichigo Kurosaki

-Hola, Byakuya- lo saludo formalmente- cuanto tiempo…

-Bastante-miro interrogante a Rukia, quien se limito a evitarlo- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un par de meses… después me entere de la muerte de Shigekuni

-Me alegra verte de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo

-Es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí-declaro impasible- puesto que me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte por todo Japón….

-¿Buscarlo?-ambos jóvenes lo miraron sin entender- ¿Para qué querrías buscar a Ichigo Nii-sama?

-Por lo mismo que te busco a ti, Rukia-suspiro sonoramente- el abogado de tu abuelo está buscando a todos quienes directa o indirectamente tienen que ver en la lectura de su testamento… el nombre de Kurosaki está señalado en ellos

-¿Mi nombre?-lo miro sorprendido- ¿estás seguro?

-Completamente, ahora deja de perder tiempo y diríjanse los dos a la oficina-respondió perdiendo la paciencia mientras se alejaba del salón

-Byakuya no ha cambiado mucho ¿cierto?-susurro con el ceño fruncido

-Nii-sama es un hombre de negocios muy importante Ichigo-dijo con orgullo la morena, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente- ten más respeto

-El hecho de que sea "un hombre de negocios muy importante" no significa que deba seguir riendo un amargado-murmuro

-¡No digas eso de el imbécil!-exclamo dando una dura patada en las costillas del chico

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita enana violenta!

-¡Estúpido teñido insufrible!

-¡Tarada!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Amargada!

-¡Inmaduro!

-¡Perra!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA VEZ Y VAYAN A DONDE LES ORDENE!-grito una voz furiosa desde el otro lado del salón, que hizo a ambos jóvenes sufrir un escalofrió

-Sí, idéntico-susurro el pelinaranja- sigue dando miedo

-Siempre lo dará Ichigo… mejor hagamos lo que dice-la mujer inconscientemente tomo la mano de su acompañante- vamos

-Claro…-el pelinaranja sonrió complacido, su miedo inicial había desaparecido casi totalmente. Ella era Rukia. Nadie más que Rukia. La misma mocosa que lo había atormentado durante las vacaciones de primavera durante quince largos años, lo único aparte de su familia que extraño de Japón durante su viaje, simplemente Rukia.

La oficina era un lugar enorme, de magnifico decorado y un gusto exquisito, totalmente a la medida del gran hombre que ahí residía, pero en aquel momento ya no era la sabia y serena figura de Yamamoto quien ocupaba la silla, sino una cara amigable y fresca, demasiado conocida para ambos muchachos; Urahara Kisuke.

-Vaya… Rukia querida estas preciosa-susurro alegremente el rubio como saludo inicial, provocando enojo por parte de ambos- y tu Ichigo… tú también has cambiado bastante, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tú eras el mismo niñito que se la pasaba junto a Hisana? Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo…

-Vaya Kisuke no te había visto desde la boda de Hisana con Byakuya-murmuro el pelinaranja mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- me sorprende que no te hayas suicidado… ¿Qué? ¿Sigues buscando a la desafortunada que te soporte?-se burlo

-¡Oh! Ichigo "Fresita" Kurosaki sigue teniendo su genio…

-Cierra la boca viejo, o te rompo la cara

-Ichigo estate quieto ¿quieres?

-¡Pero Rukia!

-Pero nada Ichigo… haz lo que la preciosa Rukia te dice-dijo el hombre felizmente- no querrás que se enoje y te castigue ¿Eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso imbécil?-si las miradas mataran, Kisuke Urahara ya estaría 1000 metros bajo tierra

-Ignóralo

-Rukia…

-¡Rukia!-dijo alegremente Momo, entrando con gracia a la habitación, seguida de cerca por Byakuya y por otro hombre que ni Ichigo ni Rukia conocían

-¿Momo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… a decir verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea-susurro la chica con alegría, a sus 16 años, Momo Hinamori era una de las mejores bailarinas de todo Japón y, porque no decirlo, una de las más hermosas también- tu hermano me llamo, pero no me dijo para que

-Ah, entiendo…

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto mirando curiosa a Ichigo- ¿No te conozco de algún lado?

-No lo creo-admitió desinteresadamente- yo se que tu eres Hinamori Momo, la nueva estrella del baile Japonés, pero a mí no me conoces… me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki? ¡Ah! ¿Eres el amigo de Rukia?-sus ojos brillaron alegremente- ¿no es cierto? ¿El chico que la molestaba cuando eran niños?

-¿¡Qué yo la molestaba!?-fingió indignación- pues yo recuerdo las cosas diferentes…

-Tú me molestabas… yo solo me defendía-se excuso la mujer

-Sí, claro…

-¿Podrías empezar a leer el testamento Kisuke?-pidió el joven que había entrado con Momo y Byakuya, mirando fijamente al hombre

-Claro, como desees-asintió mientras comenzaba a sacar los papeles correspondientes- bien, veamos… Shigekuni Yamamoto… aquí estas…

-¿Esto tardara mucho?

-No Ichigo, déjame ver… ah sí…

"**Yo, Shigekuni Yamamoto, a mis 98 años de edad y con completa lucidez declaro aquí la repartición de mis bienes al momento de mi muerte entre las siguientes personas:**

**A mí querido amigo y socio, Byakuya Kuchiki, le cedo el control de los negocios familiares en mi ausencia, será mi representante legal desde mi muerte hasta que mi heredero real, cuya identidad se dará a conocer más adelante, este en posición de asumir el cargo.**

**A mi querida niña, Momo Hinamori, se le cederán todos los privilegios como mi hija y recibirá mensualmente un pagare para costear su carrera de bailarina profesional y lo que resta de sus estudios. Al terminar de estudiar, se le dará el 20% de la totalidad de mi fortuna.**

**A Sosuke Aizen, se le tomara como socio de todas las empresas de la familia Yamamoto, obteniendo los mismos beneficios de todos los demás miembros del gremio.**

**Y por ultimo… a mi querida nieta, Rukia Kuchiki, y a mi ahijado, Ichigo Kurosaki, los nombro herederos universales de mi fortuna…"**

-¿¡QUE!?

No lo entendían, nadie dentro de aquella sala, entendía la verdadera razón de ese testamento. Los había pillado totalmente desprevenidos. Byakuya arqueo una ceja, mas sin embargo, si tranquila expresión siguió igual que siempre, ignorando los tres gritos que se habían dado a su alrededor, a su lado, Momo pasaba sorprendida la mirada de Ichigo a Rukia y viceversa, quizás no supiera nada sobre el pelinaranja, pero conocía a Rukia lo bastante bien como para advertir la tormenta que se había creado.

-Debe haber un error, Kisuke-murmuro lentamente Sosuke Aizen, el muchacho que había entrado con Momo, pero su voz tenía un matiz de crueldad insoportable, aun oculta bajo la máscara de la educación

-Pues no, no lo hay Sosuke, Ichigo y Rukia son los herederos universales de toda la fortuna de Yamamoto-sonrió alegremente el rubio

-Pe…pero…-estaba sin habla, siempre había querido a ese hombre como a un padre, de hecho, en algunas ocasiones admitía que se había comportado mas como uno que Isshin, pero heredero universal… eso no lo había imaginado, y mucho menos que fuera a compartirla con la mismísima Rukia- estas… ¿estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que si Ichigo, deberías saber que hago bastante bien mi trabajo

-Eso no lo dudo Kisuke, es solo…-miro de reojo a Rukia, quien estaba demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra alguna- ¿Cómo está eso de que ambos somos los herederos de su fortuna? ¿Qué? ¿Mitad y mitad?

-Ah… no, claro que no- un brillo divertido apareció en los ojos de Kisuke- para poder cobrar la fortuna, ustedes dos necesitaran cumplir algunas clausulas…

-¿Clausulas?-pregunto al fin una desconfiada pelinegra- ¿Qué clase de clausulas, Kisuke?

-Ahora mismo te las digo…

"… **con la única condición y mandato de que, para poder cobrar dicha fortuna, estos, antes de terminar el año, deban estar CASADOS legalmente por al menos los 5 años siguientes a la lectura del testamento, viviendo como un matrimonio en la Mansión Yamamoto, ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Si por alguna razón no son cumplidas mis demandas, TODO el dinero será traspasado a manos de Sosuke Aizen.**

**Firma:**

**Shigekuni Yamamoto"**

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ese viejo está loco!-grito furioso el pelinaranja

-¡Que ni se les ocurra!-salto Rukia a su lado- ¡NO VOY A CASARME CON ICHIGO!

-Cálmense… Ichigo, Rukia, no es tiempo de ponerse así-susurro tranquilamente Kisuke- no es mi culpa, son los deseos de Shigekuni…

-¡Pues me opongo!

-¡Yo también!

-No pueden, a menos que quieran perder cada uno su fortuna-los miro fijamente- Ichigo, la familia Yamamoto es socio mayoritario de TODOS los hospitales de tu familia… y en cuanto a ti, Rukia, que no se te olvide que tu abuelo está financiando la casa productora que tiene tu contrato… están atados de pies y manos

-¡Me importa un bledo!- riño Ichigo- ¡JODER! ¡No me pueden decir con quien demonios tengo que casarme!

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!-apoyo Rukia- ¡Mi abuelo estaba loco si creía que aceptaríamos así como así!

-Bueno… es una verdadera lástima-se encogió de hombros, mirando curiosamente la pintura del techo- porque a ambos les beneficiaria enormemente este matrimonio, además…- sonrió con sorna- ¿Tanto miedo le tienen ambos al matrimonio?

-Yo no me tengo miedo- susurro Rukia

-Yo tampoco, pero… es…- se rasco la cabeza, indeciso- no… no me imagino… casado con Rukia

-¿Por qué no, Ichigo?-interrogo el hombre alegremente- si es evidente la tensión entre ustedes… tensión sexual, quiero decir…

-¿¡TENSION QUE!?-ambos jóvenes veían a Kisuke con ganas de matarlo- ¡MENTIRA!

-Entonces… no veo porque no quieren casarse-murmuro encogiéndose de hombros- solo véanlo como un negocio… escuchen, hay unos bocadillos que tienen muy buena pinta, iré a acabar con ellos mientras ustedes arreglan sus diferencias pre-matrimoniales…-sonrió ante la ira del pelinaranja- nos vemos…

-Bien, yo también me retiro-señalo Aizen con una inclinación, mientras Momo no dejaba de mirarlo extasiada- vendré con Kisuke para saber su decisión

-Claro Sosuke-contesto Byakuya amablemente

-Con su permiso-salió

-¡Ese viejo pervertido!-salto Ichigo golpeando el escritorio- ¿¡En qué coño pensaba Shigekuni!?

-Ichigo compórtate a la altura de tu apellido-le regaño Byakuya desde su asiento, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té-no utilices ese vocabulario

-¡Utilizare el vocabulario que se me dé la gana Byakuya!-el chico lo miro furioso- ¿Me vas a decir que estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Por supuesto que no-declaro sin alterar el tono de voz-tú no eres digno de casarte con Rukia

-¿Qué?-insultado, el chico miro con profundo resentimiento a Byakuya- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que no eres digno de casarte con Rukia… eres simplemente un principiante, ella se merece a alguien más preparado, menos cabeza hueca… y más maduro debo añadir

-¿Qué coño…?

-Ichigo, Nii-sama no es momento de pelear-la morena paso la mirada por ambos hombres, seriamente- creo… que deberíamos aceptar la clausula

-¿Cómo?-fijo su vista en ella, pero en ningún momento se la devolvió-Rukia… estas…

-Rukia, no es prudente hacer eso-dijo fríamente Byakuya- piensa un poco

-Lo pensé Nii-sama

-Rukia…- Momo se acerco tímidamente hasta ella- si Shigekuni…digo, si papá planeo todo esto para hacer una de sus bromas… ¿no crees que sería mejor no darle gusto?

-Claro que no-declaro segura- piensa Momo… si no acéptanos, ese tal Aizen tomara el mando de la compañía, eso significa que todos quedaremos en la calle… incluyéndote Momo

-Yo…-bajo la mirada- no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, Rukia…

-Rukia tiene razón- declaro el pelinaranja sin mirarla- no pienso dejar a mis hermanas sin patrimonio porque al viejo que tengo de padrino se le ocurrió una bromita algo pesada, así que… si Rukia no tiene inconveniente- suspiro- nos casaremos

-Me opongo terminantemente

-Nii-sama…

-Byakuya no te pongas pesado…

-Ichigo Kurosaki, no te repetiré que te comportes-lo miro con superioridad- ya te lo dije, no estás a la altura

-Maldito hijo de…

-Nii-sama, solo será por 5 años-susurro sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres- Ichigo y yo viviremos 5 años como un falso matrimonio, luego nos dividiremos el dinero y cada quien irá por su lado…

-¿Estás segura de esto Rukia?-la joven asintió segura, mientras con un suspiro, Byakuya se daba por vencido- ¿Y qué me dices tú, Ichigo?

-Yo ya te lo dije- susurro con la mirada al techo- si Rukia no se opone… total, solo será un matrimonio falso, nada más

-Entonces está decidido- Momo miro alegremente a los dos jóvenes- ¡se casaran!

-No creo que sea una noticia feliz Momo

-Bueno… creo que… debemos hablar de esto ¿No crees Rukia?-declaro el pelinaranja, sin mirarla, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, miedo, furia, pero… extrañamente, la idea de casarse con aquella mujer no le desagradaba

-Sí, debemos hacerlo antes de… decirle nuestra decisión a Urahara-estaba nerviosa, y lo mas desesperante era que, por primera vez, Kuchiki Rukia no podía controlar lo que le hacía sentir el hombre que acababa de convertirse en su prometido- vamos, Ichigo

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero queles haya gustado!!!!! y ya saben...**

**comentarios, quejas, sugerencias.... **

**porfavor dejen reviews n.n**

**cuidense mucho!!!!**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	3. Amigos

**Hola!!! bueno, en primera quiero pedirles perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar es que.... mi inspiracion andaba de viaje por Italia... y no me trajo nada O.o jajaja bueno... en segunda, este capitulo no contiene mucho Ichiruki... mas bien, intente explicar la situacion de Ichigo con sus amigos, el proximo capitulo sera algo parecido, pero con los de Rukia. Tambien al final hay un regalo para Shiro's part y todas las fans del Hitsuhina xD**

**Agradesco a:**

**story love (jajaja adoro a ese vijo vendedor xD intente que hiciera un buen papel jejej... y eso de la tension sexual.... jaja bueno, ojala te guste el capitulo n.n); Euphrasie Elessar (jajaj no!!!!! que n te den ataques xD jajaja espero que te guste el capi... y la boda de acerca!!!!!); faiyaeien (me alegra que te enganche!!!! cielos... jajaja Yamamoto se dio a querer antes de morir xD ¿imaginate 5 años viviendo con Ichigo?.... O//O); kuchiki goddess (yo tambien!!!! la fortuna de la familia... y casada con Ichigo!!!! xD cuanta envidia [del a buena jaja] me da Rukia); RukiaxUchiha (jajaja ojala no te decepcione la platica n.n disfruta el capi); sabaku no yiza-chan (jajaja lo se!!!! adoro a Urahara... gracias x postear); A.C. Akasuna (jajaja lo se!!!!! xD maldito genio); Kari-chan17 (ojaa te de tiempo de checkar! gracias por la idea... tengo pensado poner la reaccion de Isshin en el siguiente capitulo [O.o pobre Ichigo u.u] jaja Yamamoto es genial, ya lo quiero xD); Uchiha Katze (gracias x postear! ojala e guste el capitulo n.n poco a poco se veran los mstrios resueltos jaja...); Solsis (tambien yo!!!!! xD ojala te guste); hitoki-chan (aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo! jaja ojala te guste); Naoko tendo (aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo n.n ojala te guste); Koraru-san (jajaj aqui sale Toushiro! ojala te gsute); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jaja si!!!! hay que ir comprando camaritas tipo Big Brother O.o en esa casa pasara de todo!!!!); Lapislazuli Stern (una pelicula de Cameron Diaz? ¿no es una en la que sale Ashton Kutcher? jajaja porque yo tmb la vi xD de hecho, esa pelicula me dio la idea para este fic jajajaja)**

**Aviso: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo... (a quien a veces odio y a veces amo xD)**

**----------------------------------------------**

3.- Amigos

Caminaron por el iluminado pasillo de la mansión en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, pero sintiendo la presencia del otro como si solo vivieran para eso. Ichigo miraba fijamente la figura de la mujer que caminaba delante de él, no se podía negar que era muy bella. Siempre había sido muy bella. Al final del pasillo, entraron a una vieja recamara que Ichigo inmediatamente reconoció como la de la pelinegra. Casi no había ninguna diferencia a como la recordaba, exceptuando la falta de aquellas fotografías en las que Hisana aparecía.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-susurro Rukia sin mirarlo- mi abuelo… ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

-No lo sé, pero si no quieres hacerlo…

-Yo no he dicho eso Ichigo-el joven la miro perplejo ¿Rukia acababa de decir que quería casarse con él?-digo… debemos hacerlo

-Ah…- extraño sentimiento que lo embriagaba, podría ser… ¿desilusión?- ¿Sabes? El matrimonio no puede tomarse tan a la ligera…

- Esto no es un matrimonio Ichigo- haciendo gala de toda la frialdad que le había aprendido a su hermano, la morena miro a Ichigo a la cara- es un negocio, estamos casados 5 años, después, nos divorciamos y cada quien se va por su lado

-Son 5 años Rukia…-dijo lentamente, tratando de darle a entender su punto- si nos casáramos, seria vivir juntos, bajo el mismo techo, durante 5 años…

- Eso es irrelevante, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes

-Sí, dos semanas por año-suspiro fastidiado- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre dos semanas y los 365 días del año? ¿O quieres que te lo enseñe con ese horrible conejo blanco que te gusta?

- ¡Chappy no es horrible!

-No, tienes razón… ¡es horripilante!- el pelinaranja sintió el metal del despertador de conejito chocar contra su cabeza- ¡Rukia!

-Es tu culpa por imbécil- se defendió- vamos… tenemos que decirle a Kisuke que ya hemos decidido

-Si… pero ¡oye!-la chica lo miro sin entender- ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para… bueno… ya sabes?- evito su mirada nervioso

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun se está pensando aprovecharse de mi?-fingió una vocecita dulce, infantil… y desde ese momento Ichigo supo que la odiaría de por vida- ¡Que miedo!

-No jodas enana- rodo los ojos- sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Mira idiota, viviremos bajo el mismo techo, pero como si fueran casas separadas, la mansión del abuelo es lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que vernos las caras en todo el día- por alguna extraña razón, esa idea la entristeció- y así solo tendríamos que fingir ser una pareja normal cuando tengamos visitas o algo así… todo sería demasiado fácil

-Si tu lo dices- se rasco la cabeza- vámonos…

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus respectivos problemas y dudas…

Para Ichigo, la sola idea de casarse con la orgullosa, mandona, necia y testaruda mujer que tenía enfrente iba a ser un completo desafío ¿Cómo casarse con una persona a quien no había visto en 5 largos años? No la conocía, la vieja Rukia, la Rukia niña a la que encantaba pasear por los jardines de la mansión, los largos paseos por el lago, obligarlo a hacer tontería y media… esa Rukia, era un ser completamente diferente a la fría Kuchiki que tenía delante.

Para Rukia, todo esto era demasiado simple, no entendía el porque Ichigo se empeñaba en buscarle peros al asunto ¿Qué podría pasar, si solo era un trato? Ella no le veía problema alguno al fingir ser un matrimonio, solo fingirlo. Pero… ¿Qué demonios era eso que sentía cada vez que los ojos avellana recorrían su cuerpo? Esa sensación de escalofrió… ¿Era porque no lo había visto en años? Que Rukia recordara, jamás había sentido algo así estando junto a Ichigo, a excepción de aquella vez…

-¿Rukia? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-susurro dando unos golpecitos en la cabeza de la chica

-¡Deja eso idiota!-le da un duro golpe en la espalda- ¡Arruinas mis pensamientos!

-Bruja

-Descerebrado

-Parece que ya se llevan mejor-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras llegaba dando saltos como si bailara- ¿Ya tienen la decisión para Urahara?

-¿Ya está adentro?-la pelinegra asintió- entonces vamos Ichigo…

-¡Ah! ¡La nueva parejita ya está aquí!-dijo alegremente mientras terminaba de comerse una enorme dona- ¿Tienen su decisión?

-Si-Ichigo tomo aire- nosotros hemos decidido…

--------------------------------------------

_(10:30 am, Tokio, Japón)_

Pasaba la mirada de los enormes montones de papeles oficiales en su escritorio hacia el reloj sin parar, se estaba desquiciando… ¡Si ese imbécil de su socio no se dignaba a llegar en 5 minutos lo asesinaría! Con ambas manos, masajeo las zonas de sus sienes intentando tranquilizarse… ¿Acaso Ichigo no le había dicho que podría llegar tarde? Si… pero tarde era al menos hace 2 horas…

-¿Ishida?-un apuesto joven de 15 años se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, su extraño cabello color blanco puro le caía despeinado en una forma extraña, pero que a él parecía favorecerle mucho. Tenía una estatura bastante más baja de lo normal, pero también facciones fuertes y unos hermosos ojos de extraño color azul turquesa- Buenos días

-Buenos días, Hitsugaya-contesto formalmente mientras se sentaba- creí que seguías de viaje

-El campamento fue una completa tontería-resoplo fríamente- y se dicen a ellos mismos genios…

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser un prodigio en los negocios como tu

-Eso no justifica que sean unos idiotas… y hablando de idiotas-lo miro- ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?

-Ichigo fue anoche al funeral de Yamamoto-dijo con fastidio mirando al techo- supongo que se tomara el día libre… maldita sea…

-¿No era hoy la junta con los directivos de esa nueva clínica que se le ocurrió comprar?

-Me parece que no se acuerda de eso…-de un portazo, un malhumorado pelinaranja entro a la habitación, por su rostro se podía adivinar que no había dormido en toda la noche, y que sus ánimos eran lo suficientemente malos como para destruir media ciudad si lo hacían enojar lo suficiente- vaya… ¡hablando del rey de roma! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Ichigo?

-Cierra la puta boca Ishida-riño aventándose en la silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado como imbécil Toushiro?

-Kurosaki… ¿¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Hitsugaya!?

-Te llamare por tu apellido cuando seas más alto que yo-no lo miro- enano

-¿Podrías decirme porque vienes de un humor especialmente malo hoy?-interrumpió el de lentes intentando evitar la clara avalancha de insultos que sus socios estaban a punto de soltar- ¿Ichigo?

-No es nada…-vaya mentira- bueno… la verdad si es algo…-se tapo el rostro con las manos ¿Qué ganaba mintiéndole a Ishida? El había sido su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, era su socio, ¿Por qué demonios no le decía la verdad simplemente y se dejaba de comportar como un estúpido niño que oculta una travesura?-voy a casarme

-¿Perdón?

-¿Es broma verdad?-por primera vez, el duro semblante del peliblanco se quebró- ¿Te casas?

-¿¡Pero con quien!?-exclamo Uryuu exaltado

-Con…-suspiro- Rukia…

-----------------------------

_(11:00 pm, New York, USA)_

-De verdad me siento completamente feliz-sonrió una preciosa pelinaranja contra el teléfono, llevaba ropa bastante cómoda y se paseaba con el aparato por la enorme recamara que poseía, decorada como fácilmente lo hubiera hecho una pequeña de 10 años-estas últimas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida…

_-No deberías ilusionarte tanto Orihime_

-¡Pero si él se ha portado de lo más dulce conmigo!

_-¿Dulce?_

-¡Sí! Sé que llamarle "dulce" resulta un poco extraño… ¡Pero lo ha sido! Me siento protegida junto a él… cuidada… creo que cada día que pasa me enamoro mas y mas de el

_-Pero Orihime…_

-Tatsuki-chan no tienes porque preocuparte-de nuevo, esa sonrisa esperanzada apareció en su rostro- se que Kurosaki-kun no me ama, pero también estoy segura de que lograre hacer que se enamore de mi… después de todo…-se sonrojo tiernamente- acepto ser mi novio por algo…

_-Hime-chan escúchame… conozco a Ichigo de toda la vida y… solo… hazme caso, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones…_

-Tú nunca has creído que tenga oportunidad con Kurosaki-kun ¿verdad Tatsuki-chan?-pregunto tristemente la pelinaranja

_-No es eso… es solo… ¿sabes? Ichigo tiene un carácter muy difícil… no quisiera que te lastimara…_

-No lo hará, el nunca lo haría…

_-Si tu lo dices… cuídate, Orihime-chan_

-Tú también Tatsuki-chan, espero verte pronto-la joven colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro, agradecía infinitamente la preocupación de su mejor amiga por su relación, pero para Orihime era una preocupación infundada. Ella amaba a Kurosaki Ichigo. Con cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada fibra de su ser, ella lo amaba.

Pero Ichigo no la amaba a ella, eso también lo sabía perfectamente. Se habían conocido durante la secundaria, Tatsuki-chan se lo había presentado. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio se había enamorado perdidamente de el… pero para Ichigo, ella solo era una amiga. Durante toda la preparatoria, ellos tres habían sido prácticamente inseparables, junto a Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad, esos habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Después de la graduación, tanto Ichigo como Ishida habían entrado a la academia de medicina, Tatsuki y Mizuiro se habían mudado a Inglaterra para estudiar una carrera en publicidad, Keigo había entrado a la escuela de leyes y Chad se había dedicado de lleno a su grupo de música, mientras tanto, ella había viajado a Paris para convertirse en la modelo de la portada de una de las casas productoras más importantes del mundo. Hacía apenas un par de meses había vuelto a Japón, durante las dos semanas ahí había terminado por declarársele a Ichigo, y el por aceptarla. Pero ahora ella estaba de gira por Estados Unidos, e Ichigo en Tokio.

-Pronto lo veras, Tatsuki-chan…-susurro la hermosa joven, mirando el cielo estrellado- hare que Kurosaki-kun se enamore de mi… se enamorara de mi con el tiempo, estoy segura…

---------------------------------------------

_(3:00 pm, Londres, Inglaterra)_

-Tatsuki-susurro un hombre joven, de aspecto infantil, desde la puerta- tenemos junta, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Ya voy Mizuiro-la joven se levanto con pesadez y la preocupación marcada en el rostro

-¿Qué te pasa?-la toma del brazo preocupado- ¿A quién llamaste?

-A… Orihime- murmuro evitando la mirada de su compañero, nunca le había gustado preocupar a nadie, pero la relación de Orihime con Ichigo le confundía… ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando el idiota de Kurosaki cuando acepto ser novio de Inoue!? ¿¡A qué demonios estaba jugando!?- estoy bien Mizuiro, llegaremos tarde

-Si tu lo dices…-el muchacho la siguió de cerca, un poco contrariado de su actitud- ¿Ichigo tiene algo que ver en todo esto?-la mujer no contesto- ya veo…-bajo la mirada, nostálgico, mientras seguían el camino hacia su junta.

-------------------------------------------

_(1:45 pm, Tokio, Japón)_

-Así que… ¿Rukia?-la frialdad de las palabras de Ishida era totalmente comprensible, después de todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo uno de los sermones moralistas de Uryuu era lo que menos necesitaba Ichigo en esos momentos- vaya sorpresita…

-Deja de joder Uryuu, no tenía idea-se defendió el pelinaranja evitando mirar a su mejor amigo, con la vista puesta en la hermosa vista que le daba la terraza del hospital- ¿Acaso me crees capaz de planear algo así como así?

-No puedo creerte-Ishida le miro fijamente- no puedo creer que hayas aceptado tal clausula en el testamento de Shigekuni… ¿No podías negarte acaso?

-Si me negaba, prácticamente lo perdía todo-saco un cigarro de la cajetilla entre sus manos, hacia al menos 3 años que no fumaba, solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente desesperado… en momentos como ese, se llevo el cigarro a la boca lentamente, tratando de que el humo se llevara sus problemas-debes entender, Uryuu…

-¡Entender nada Kurosaki!-salto el pelinegro, tomando por la camisa violentamente a su mejor amigo- ¿¡Haz pensado en cómo se lo vas a decir a ella maldita sea!? ¿¡Como demonios se lo vas a decir a Orihime!?

El pelinaranja sintió su cuerpo car violentamente contra el suelo, también entendía la reacción de Uryuu, después de todo… era Orihime de quien hablaba e Ichigo sabía, perfectamente, de los sentimientos de Ishida por su novia, siempre lo supo, desde que estaban en la preparatoria, pero las cosas habían cambiado… ahora ella era su novia, y la quería. Orihime Inoue era la mujer más dulce e inocente que Ichigo hubiera conocido jamás, a excepción de su madre, pero no la amaba, porque Orihime hacia todo por complacerlo, el no necesitaba una mujer así, el sabía que no sería feliz con una mujer como ella… pero la quería. Se levanto pesadamente, sin mirar a su compañero.

-Yo… hablare con ella, cuando regrese de su gira por Estados Unidos

-¿Y cómo crees que reaccione?-Ishida lo seguía mirando mal, tenía que desahogarse- tu… imbécil, vas a lastimarla

-¿¡Y crees que me siento muy bien así!? ¿¡De verdad crees que no me siento como un estúpido desgraciado traidor!? ¡¡¡Es mi amiga con un demonio!!!-dejo caer los restos del cigarro al suelo mientras sacaba uno nuevo, definitivamente recaería a la adicción- soy un maldito desgraciado…

-Lo eres-corroboro el otro con frialdad- pero aun así, no es momento para esto…-se sentó junto al pelinaranja, arrebatándola la cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendiendo uno- ¿Te vas a casar con la princesita Kuchiki ah? Bueno… al menos, fue con alguien a quien conoces bien…

-Te equivocas-embozo una amarga sonrisa- yo no conozco a esa mujer… ¡vamos! Ni siquiera estoy seguro en cómo llamarla… ¿Cómo puedo conocer a una persona que no he visto en 5 años?

-Pero la conocías…

-Conocí a Rukia Yamamoto, la hija de mi tía Retsu y mi tío Jushiro y hermana de Hisana, a esta nueva Rukia… a Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana adoptiva de Byakuya, no la conozco-levanto la mirada al cielo, mientras una traviesa sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro- y quiero conocerla…

-¿Ichigo?

-Esta… distinta…-sonrió más pronunciadamente- mas altiva, más orgullosa… pero sigue siendo la misma chiquilla de siempre

-Vaya… entonces…-lo miro con una sonrisita burlona- ¿Te gusta?

-¿¡QUE!?

-Qué si te gusta Kuchiki-repitió con paciencia, sonriendo con burla ante la reacción del pelinaranja- porque de la manera en que hablas sobre ella… cualquiera diría que es muy importante para ti…

-¡Estas imbécil! Es solo… curiosidad-se defendió cruzándose de brazos

-Eres un niño Kurosaki-se lamento acomodándose los lentes- una respuesta así no la esperaba ni de Hitsugaya, y mira que él es muy inexperto con las chicas…

-Hablando del enano… ¿Dónde está?

-Creo que va saliendo del hospital ahora mismo, tenía que ir a clases

-¿A clases?-Ichigo lo miro extrañado- ¿Ese niño aun va a clases?

-Tenía un curso…-se encogió de hombros- vamos, que me debes 3 horas de clínica…

-¿¡Que!? ¿Clínica? ¡Soy socio joder no tendría que tener clínica!-se quejo mirando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Ahora porque coño tengo que hacer las horas de clínica!?

-Porque me hiciste ir solo a una de las juntas más importantes en la historia de los negocios Kurosaki-Ishida imbécil-dijo maquiavélicamente- ahora te friegas…

-Vale… como digas-acepto vencido el hombre, bajando junto a Ishida hacia las oficinas del hospital

---------------------------

-Ese idiota de Kurosaki… ¿Casado? Me pregunto qué pobre mujer aceptaría casarse con un tipo como el…-murmuraba para sí el joven peliblanco mientras salía del hospital, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado por la situación en la que se había metido el tonto de su socio ¿Casarse tan de repente? Con el temperamento de Ichigo, ese matrimonio sería un desastre total…

-Buenas tardes ¿Me podría decir en que piso se encuentra la oficina del Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki?- Toushiro alzo la mirada curioso, solo para encontrarse con una de las jóvenes más hermosas que hubiera visto en su vida… una muchacha alta, de precioso cabello negro que le caía graciosamente sobre su espalda y una voz tan melodiosa que parecía de niña pequeña

-Lo siento jovencita, no puedo permitirle la entrada-dijo fríamente el guardia

-Pero…

-Sera mejor que se vaya, antes de que la saque

-No tendrás que hacerlo, yo la llevare-interrumpió el joven, para él, el tratar así a cualquier mujer era una bajeza imperdonable

-Lo siento, señor Hitsugaya-dijo el hombre entrecortadamente- pasen…

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se acercaba a él- realmente necesito hablar con el Dr. Kurosaki…

-¿Necesita? ¿Usted conoce a Kurosaki de alguna parte?

-Bueno… tanto como conocerlo no-acepto la muchacha sonrojándose tiernamente- pero… bueno, digamos que vamos a ser familia… -le sonrió a Toushiro- pero no me llames tan formalmente, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto-contesto el peliblanco, extrañamente nervioso- el mío es Toushiro Hitsugaya

-¿Hitsugaya? ¡Ah! ¿Eres tu el niño genio Toushiro Hitsugaya?-la chica le sonrió tiernamente- ¡Saliste en el ultimo numero de una de las revistas de la empresa de mi padre!

-¿Tu padre?-la miro extrañado- ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Shigekuni Yamamoto-exclamo tristemente

-¿El padrino de Ichigo?-Hinamori asintió volviendo a tener su sonrisa alegre- Eso significa que eres tía de Rukia Kuchiki…

-La prometida de Ichigo, si ¿Me llevaras a verlo? Necesito hablar con él sobre los asuntos de la boda, y no puede esperar

-Cla…claro…- y como todo un caballero, el muchacho la condujo hacia el interior del hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? pofavor manden un review**

**asi veo en que la riego y en que me sale bien jeje**

**cuidense mucho**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	4. Familia

**Hola!!!!! Bueno pues aqui les traigo la continuacion xD en este capitulo se mencionan muchos mas personajes...espero que les guste n.n ya que mi inspiracion sigue perdida... y como Shiro's part no quiere darme fresas ni chocolates para regresarla pss seguira perdida algun tiempo ¬¬ ahora ya no los aburro n.n**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lapislazuli Stern (no te preocupes, si es tu punto de vista lo respeto n.n ojala te guste este capi!!!! aunque de nuevo, no hay mucho Ichiruki u.u pero esperen el siguiente!!!! jajaja xD); story love (jajaja yo tambien!!! O.o Ichigo siempre liga con todo mundo en las historias y Rukia nada O.o pero no te apures... algun dia Rukia se vengara n.n [mas adelante jajaja] en cuanto a la platica con Ishida, bueno, alguien tiene que bajar a Ichigo a la tierra O.o y ese es Ishida n.n ojala te guste el capitulo); Bloody Shooter (que bueno que te guste n.n me quebre la cabeza con la conversacion n.n, me alegra quete guste el hitsuhina n.n pero creo que esa pareja traera mucha controversia a este fic O.o n.n disfruta el capi); Flerasgrard (Hm... Ichigo se hizo novio de Inoue x n romperle el corazon u.u porque la quiere... como amiga n.n me alegra que te guste el fic, ojala tambien lo haga la conti n.n); Tsukishirohime-chan (lo se!!!! u.u jaja ese viejo al fin me cae bien n.n y pues de los capitulos... no se O.o no lo habia pensado, pero va para largo O.o ah! y si! va a haber Ishihime.. ¡Ishida no va a sufrir todo el fic!xD jajaja Urahara... ya pronto volvra a salir no te apures xD ojala te guste la conti); Euphrasie Elessar (no seas mala u.u pobre Inoue.. y ya se, no te gusta el hitsuhina pero ya te dije que pasara con eso xD espero que te guste el capi); Anita 509 (gracias por postear!!!! ojala te guste el capi n.n); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (aqui sale Renji!!!! jajaj y en cuanto a Inoue estoy de acuerdo contigo u.u pero recuerda, hablamos de Inoue... es demasiado buena para ser tan egoista n.n); A.C. Akasuna (lo mismo que antes... es tu punto de vsta y lo respeto n.n solo espero que sigas leyendo aunque no te guste jajaja has lo que yo, cuando veo un fc con una pareja que no me gusta, me salto la parte xD jajaja es trampa pero bueno n.n sirve); Koraru-san (*.* la fantasia de toda fan.... Ichigo Ishida y Toushiro!!!!! *.* jajaj lastima que no se pueda T.T ojalate guste el capi n.n); kuchiki goddess (un lindo matrimonio? hm.... pero son Ichigo y Rukia xD me alegra que te haya gustado n.n intentare ya no tardarme tanto... ojala que te guste!); Solsis (Oh!!! es genial!!! me haras sonrojar con esoscomentarios n.n espero que tambien te guste este capi); yui makino (como cress??? me matan si abandono xD ¿en serio ves otro fic basado en esa peli? ¿cual es? xD quiere leer jajaja n.n ojala te guste); Uchiha Katze (lo se ¬¬ pero todos tenemos derecho a un momento de idiotez en la vida no?); ichiruki-zr (aqui te traigo a Renji n.n ojala te guste... pero los celos de Ichi son para luego); AdeTaka-KinoTany (bueno, Toushiro es un caballero n//n no se podria esperar nada mas); roberth (lo lamento... pero tu plegaria no se cumplio ahora u.u.... ¡Pero en el proximo capitulo lo hara! [ups... ya di spoiler u.u] y puede que Chappy no sea un icono de la belleza, pero.... sin el, ¿con quien molesto a Ichigo? xD ojala te guste el capi); Naoko tendo (ojala te guste el capitulo n.n espero que lo disfrutes); natyshan (grn imaginacion? n.n eso no es tan bueno.... ¡Ojala te guste! nos vemos n.n)**

**¡Gracias a todos por postear!**

**Pd. Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera podria dibujar a un tonto chappy que no me sale T.T**

4.- Familia

Se levanto pesadamente, con los ojos ardiéndole por la desvelada de la noche anterior. Y es que después de haber aceptado la estúpida clausula en el testamento de su abuelo, Kuchiki Rukia no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se sentía extraña, y todo era su culpa. Solo de él, solo de Kurosaki Ichigo…

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

-Nosotros hemos decidido casarnos…-Momo salto felizmente, Byakuya hizo un sonido de desaprobación y Urahara embozo una sonrisita burlona, pero además de eso, la noticia no causo mayor reacción entre los integrantes de aquella sala

-¡Bien! Sabía que recapacitarían-comento el abogado haciendo gala de sus dotes sarcásticas- ahora, solo falta fijar la fecha de la boda…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?

-¿Qué esperabas mi querida Rukia? Estamos en pleno Septiembre, ya casi termina el año y según las clausulas del testamento, deberás estar casada con Fresita Kurosaki para entonces… ¿No te gusta la idea?- el rubio sonrió ante la mirada de odio de los dos jóvenes- ¡Oh esto será fantástico!

-Sigo pensando que esto es una idiotez…

-Cierra la boca Ichigo

-Oblígame enana

-¡Imbécil! ¡Que no me llames así!-le dio un pisotón en el pie

-¡Ah! Maldita zorra…

-Ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos… ¿verdad?-susurro la joven pelinegra mirando la guerra de insultos que se había desatado entre Rukia e Ichigo- ¿Cómo podrán estar casados durante 5 años, si no pueden llevarse bien ni 5 minutos Byakuya?

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual no apruebo este matrimonio Momo-exclamo algo avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado su "hermanita" semejante vocabulario

-Pero…-la chica suspiro- solo espero que esto no acabe en desastre…

-Conociendo a ese par, lo dudo mucho

-------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tenía ese idiota que la ponía tan nerviosa? Hacia 5 años que no le veía, y el primer día se entera de que se tienen que casar… ¡Claro que tenía derecho a pasar toda una noche pensando en el! ¿O no? Suspiro hastiada, levantándose con pesar de su cama, tenía que superarlo, después de todo era solo Ichigo…

-¡Rukia! Creí que estarías dormida aun- dijo sonriendo la joven, mientras tomaba un pan tostado de la elegante mesa- ¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves terrible!

-No pude dormir bien Momo-se quejo sentándose junto a ella

-Es por la clausula ¿verdad? Por Ichigo

-No es eso… ¡Ah! Es solo que la fecha que puso Urahara es tan apresurada… ¡Dos meses! Momo, en dos meses me casare con un hombre a quien no conozco para nada…

-¡Pero si lo conoces! ¿No decías que era tu amigo de niños?

-De niños… yo ya no soy una niña Momo-tomo delicadamente la tasa de café que le ofrecía una de las sirvientas, suspirando- e Ichigo tampoco…

-Rukia…-la muchacha bajo la mirada, no era solamente la posición de Rukia en todo este asunto lo que le molestaba, sino que se sentía culpable… ¿Rukia lo hacía por ella? ¿Por evitar que se quedara en la calle? Además, estaba ese otro chico… ¿Ella le habría contado?- has… ¿Has hablado con Renji sobre esto?

Rukia dejo caer la tasa en el suelo estrepitosamente ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Renji… Renji Abarai era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, fue el precisamente, quien la saco de la depresión después de la muerte de su hermana, después de la partida de Ichigo… pero las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, drásticamente, luego de la última noche del joven en Tokio

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Wow Renji! ¡Este auto es asombroso!-exclamo la mujer extasiada, admirando el nuevo convertible rojo que había traído su amigo- ¿En serio lo diseñaste tu?

-¡Que creías idiota!-se defendió el chico, era alto, atractivo, y con el brillante cabello pelirrojo calleándole en la espalda, miraba ceñudo la desconfianza de la pelinegra- es el nuevo modelo de la empresa, lo he traído para probarlo

-¿Y podríamos ir a dar un paseo en él?-Rukia sonrió- ¡Vamos Renji!

-No se Rukia, no quieres que se vea aun y…

-¡Por favor!-le miro con dulzura, tomándole el brazo- Por favor Renji…

-¡Oh está bien! ¡Deja ya de mirarme así!-se quejo el chico totalmente rojo, haciendo soltar una risita burlona a su amiga morena. Ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron camino sin rumbo fijo

-Es increíble… ¡Parece un auto de carreras!

-Está diseñado para pasar por uno

-Sigo sin poder creer que se te haya ocurrido esta maravilla a ti solo

-Bueno… la verdad… es una idea compartida-Rukia alzo una ceja mientras Renji sonreía culpable- Kira y Hisagui estaban trabajando en el, pero como no habían terminado por andar de bar en bar junto a Rangiku… tuve que terminar el trabajo

-Osea que la idea fue de Kira-el chico asintió sonriendo, la morena suspiraba- eres un aprovechado Renji, me decepcionas

-¡No es mi culpa que Kira sea tan manipulable!

-Aun así-Rukia sonrió con burla-pero eso no quita que quiera uno de estos para mi próximo cumpleaños

-¡Y mira quién es la aprovechada! Rukia, no puedo tomar un auto nuevo cada vez que salgan al mercado… ¡Van a despedirme!

-Eres el ejecutivo general, no van a despedirte

-A veces pienso que solo me quieres porque te regalo autos-se quejo el pelirrojo, haciéndose el ofendido dramáticamente

-¡Claro que no! También me gustan las motos que fabrica tu empresa…-soltó una risa burlona ante la mirada dolida de su amigo- ¡Es mentira Renji! Sabes que te quiero

-Y yo a ti, Rukia-exclamo sonrojado

-¿Te pasa algo?-sonrió la morena- Renji ¿sabes? Últimamente has estado actuando muy raro… ¿Qué? ¿Ya traes novia?

-¡No! ¿¡Como demonios piensas eso!?

-Jajajaj ¡perdona! Bueno…-embozo una maligna sonrisita- ¿Entonces Novio?

-¡Rukia!

-¡Qué fácil es hacerte enfadar!-soltó entre risas- ya hablando en serio, deberías conseguirte una novia Renji, sino comenzaran a pensar que eres rarito y…

-Hay alguien que me gusta-murmuro en voz baja

-¿Oh si? ¿Quién es?

-Bueno… es una mujer muy especial…-aclaro nervioso, no esperaba seguir sufriendo el interrogatorio de Rukia después de confesarle que si había alguien que le interesaba, pero no pensaba decirle quien era… sonaría muy estúpido decir "Eres tú" ¿no?- ¡Pero no te diré quien es!

-Se bueno… ¡anda! ¿No soy yo tu mejor amiga? ¿No te cuento yo todo lo que me pasa?-exclamo dramáticamente, haciendo buen uso de sus dotes de actriz- ¡Renji!

-¡No empieces con eso que conmigo no sirve!

-¡Eres un insensible! ¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡Renji!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Eres tú ya!-declaro mirándola fijamente, deteniendo el auto en medio de la carretera- Eres tu… estoy enamorado de ti, Rukia

-Renji…-la declaración la había dejado totalmente con la boca abierta, ella jamás había imagino que Renji se interesaría en ella de esa manera, pero no podía mentirle; Rukia no sentía nada más que una firme amistad hacia el pelirrojo- Renji yo… no puedo…

-No digas eso-suplico- al menos… piénsalo, mira, debo irme de viaje mañana mismo, por eso te pido, te suplico que lo pienses Rukia-la tomo de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla- piensa en mí como más que un amigo, piensa en las posibilidades que tendríamos… y dame una respuesta al volver

-Yo… Renji no puedo…

-Por favor, Rukia…-se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para poder robarle un beso en los labios, la chica solo lo acepto estática, sin saber que hacer… ¿Sería capaz de lastimar a su mejor amigo empujándole? No, por supuesto que no lo haría… pero ¿Podría ser capaz de querer a Renji de la manera en la que él se lo pedía?- por favor…

-De acuerdo-accedió con pesar- pero promete que aceptaras mi decisión, sin replicar

-Acepto-el chico sonrió alegremente, y un nudo se formo en el corazón de Rukia- ahora lo mejor es que te lleve de regreso con Byakuya o me terminara matando…

-Sera lo mejor…

---------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

-Debes prometerme que no le dirás a Renji lo que pasa-suplico la pelinegra- ¡Promételo Momo!

-Pero Rukia…

-¡Promételo o jamás te lo perdonare!-la pelinegra se levanto de la mesa con su plato intacto- debo ir a ver a Rangiku por lo de la obra, volveré más tarde ¿Está bien?

-Claro, suerte Rukia

-Adiós Momo-suspiro saliendo de la habitación, tras lo cual sonó el teléfono

-¿Diga?

_-¿Momo? ¿Sigues enclaustrada en casa de Rukia?-se escucho la voz burlona_

-¡Renji!-exclamo nerviosa- ¿Y tú no tendrías que estar trabajando? ¿O estas dejándole todo el trabajo a Kira como siempre?

_-Que poca fe me tienes… ¿Esta Rukia?_

-Eh… se acaba de ir… ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

_-No, solo quería saludar… bueno, me voy niñita pórtate bien, dile a Rukia que la extraño mucho…_

-Si... yo le digo Renji, cuídate adiós

_-Cuídate Momo, adiós-cuelga_

-Renji…-suspiro pesadamente, esto no terminaría nada bien- lo lamento Renji….-miro el reloj en la pared, era temprano, bien tenía tiempo para ir a buscarle- pero tengo que apoyar a Rukia-sin decir más, agradeció con un gesto a las sirvientas y salió de la casa

-------------------------

-¡DOS MESES!-grito la exuberante rubia exasperada- ¡Pero eso es poquísimo tiempo Rukia! Tenemos que preparar la fiesta, la recepción, los invitados, el vestido, los arreglos, el sake, la comida, los invitados…

-Suena como si estuvieras preparando la fiesta del siglo-susurro con pesar

-¡Pero lo será! Solo imagínalo… "La talentosa y hermosa actriz Rukia Kuchiki sorprende a la prensa internacional con su precipitado matrimonio con el dueño de la más grande flota de Hospitales del mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki" ¡Es un titulo exquisito!

-Y por supuesto, la revista femenil AMS será la única dueña de la exclusiva-murmuro mirando a su amiga de reojo

-¡Claro! ¡Hablare con Nanao mañana en la junta y todo estará listo! Necesitare una entrevista contigo claro, y con tu flamante prometido también por supuesto…

-¿¡Flamante prometido!? ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo es un flamante prometido?-Rukia sonrió con sorna- ni siquiera es tan guapo…

-¿Acaso estas ciega Rukia? ¡No lo has visto bien! ¡Es un cuero!-sonrío soñadoramente haciendo que la pelinegra pusiera una mueca de disgusto- Con esos brazos y ese cuerpo…

-¡Hey! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas Rangiku!

-¡Ah! Lo siento Rukia, no es para que te pusieras celosa…-Rukia abrió la boca sin decir nada ¿Ella celosa? ¡No era posible!- ¡Además ese bombón va a ser tu esposo! Tú lo vas a disfrutar en la cama…

-¿¡Que!?-se sonrojo violentamente- ¡Claro que no!

-¿No?-la miro un poco decepcionada- ¿No te vas a meter a la cama con el cuero de tu maridito?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-ahora entendía el tartamudeo de Ichigo… ¡Como se le había podido pasar ese mínimo detalle!- esto es un negocio, ni Ichigo ni yo estamos interesados realmente el uno en el otro

-¡Vamos Rukia! A otro perro con ese hueso-soltó la mujer sonriendo- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta tu prometido? O quizás si solo se pintara el cabello…

-Me gusta su cabello-dijo la pelinegra sin pensar- cuando éramos niños siempre jugaba con él antes de dormir…-miro de rojo a Rangiku, quien tenía una mirada picara- ¡Éramos niños! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Pero si te vieras cuando hablas de el…

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, te brillan los ojos, te cambia el semblante-Rangiku sonrío dulcemente- te ríes, te emocionas como no lo había visto nunca… Rukia, ¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por Kurosaki?

-Yo… yo no…-pero el celular de la morena interrumpió su posible… ¿confesión?- ¿Bueno? ¡Ah Momo! ¿Qué sucede?

_-¿Podrías venir al centro hoy a las 3:00? Quiero mostrarte algo_

-Estoy ocupada Momo ¿No podría ser otro día?

_-No, tiene que ser ahora… ¡Por favor Rukia! Es importante_

-Bien, lo hare-cuelga- bueno, será mejor que me vaya Rangiku… debo ver a Momo en el centro a las 3:00… y ya van a dar las 2:30

-No te apures Rukia-sonrío- yo aun tengo que ir a pelear con mi hermanito-bufo molesta, no era que realmente no deseara hablar con su hermano ¡Lo adoraba! Pero el era… no muy demostrativo- otra vez se volvió a pelear en la escuela

-Bueno, tu hermano es un poco especial por lo que me has contado-le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- tranquila, veras que se le pasa, solo tiene 15

-Eso espero o tendré que conseguir un entrenador profesional para cuidarlo…-soltó una risita- suerte Rukia

-Gracias, nos vemos Rangiku…-salió de la habitación

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?**

**mandenme un review y diganme n.n sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi**

**¡Ah! y les dejo un pequeño adelanto, ojala les guste:**

_-¡AH! ¡Ichigo duele!_

_-Sh... ¡Callate enana que te pueden oir hasta la calle! Ya va a pasar..._

_-Es muy grande... ¡Ah! No Ichi..._

_-Solo un poco mas Rukia... ya casi...._

**¡Cuidense mucho! nos vemos n.n**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	5. Kurosaki

**Hola a todos n.n como ya acabe los examenes (¡al fin!) tuve tiempo de terminar el quinto capitulo... (voy lenta lo se xD pero mi imaginacion es rara) espero les guste ademas, ayer me fui a las albercas (y me queme :S) y no tuve tiempo de subirlo... bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlas y les dejo el capi n.n**

**Agradecimientos:**

**xxDanchappyxx (Hola!!! claro que queremos molestar a Aizen n.n me encantaria! y no debes sentir pena... es lindo que me dejes review y pues tu pregunta se responde en este capi n.n ojala te guste); Tsukishirohime-chan (O.o ¿como creen eso de mi? yo jamas las haria pensar mal... [inner [normalmente Shiro's part]: eso hiciste la ultima vez xD ¿a quien engañas Chappy?] bueno la verdad si xD pero no cayeon... y si, pobre Renji u.u pero ni modo... ¡Me encanta la parejita que hace con Tatsuki! Se ven lindos n.n aqui te enteras de quien es el hermano de Rangiku, ojala disfrutes el capitulo n.n); A.C Akasuna (siempre el amor duele xD ¿Verdad que funciona eso de brincarse partes? n.n ¡es facil! ojala te guste el capi); kuhiki goddess (que bueno que te gusta! O.o ¿porque nadie se creyo el adelanto con doble sentido? soy mala dando adelantos); ichiruki-zr (claro que sempre gana el ichiruki! y Renji se recuperara n.n espero que te guste el capitulo); Solsis (¡hola! pues bien.... quemada O.o pero bien, ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! ojala este tambien te guste); Anita5098 (buen punto lo del matri-monio... O.o nunca lo habia pensado pero tienes razon jeje n.n ser malpensada no es malo.. es culpa de tando fic xD muy buenos por cierto); story love (gracias por postear!!! jaja me encantan tus coments... hm... te mando a Renji luego xD aun o necesito, jaja aqui tienes la conti! ojala no te decepcione el adelanto O.o); Argin Heart (wow ¡que bien que no te desagrade Orihime! casi a todas las ichirukistas que conosco les cae mal u.u a mi me cae bien... incluso la quiero [a veces] que bien que te guste el fic! y te digo... se malpnsada n.n); Lapislazuli Stern (me asustaste! O.o cuando dijiste que no te habia gustado... pero luego me rei xD jajaja que mala... bueno, eso de los años despues es una buena idea n.n lo tendre en cuenta.. dado que son 5 años... y no te apures por los reviews, mientras te guste el capitulo no importa cuando lo dejes n.n); Uchiha Katze (Hola! hace mucho que no sabia de ti n.n lo de Rangiku te enteraras en este capitulo n.n y en cuanto a Rukia... la verdad si fue mala, pero debes entender qu estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Hisana u.u); yui makino (gracias por lo de Rangiku! tenia miedo que no me saliera u.u nunca la he puesto en un fic, pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos n.n ¡Oh! ¿es Locura de una Noche? ¡Amo ese fic! pero yo no creo que se parescan... al menos no mucho, no escribo tan bien como funnygirlanime n.n y pues si! aqui se dice quien es el hermano de Rangiku! espero te guste el capi)**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, ya se habria hecho el maldito reencuentro **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

5.- Kurosaki

Caminaban uno junto al otro por las solitarias calles de Karakura ¿Por qué? Porque a la dulce y tierna Momo se le había ocurrido que necesitaban "estrechar los lazos" entre ellos… ¿Y qué mejor para eso que darle la noticia de su futuro matrimonio a la familia del novio?

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucede Momo? ¿Por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?-pregunto Ichigo pacientemente mientras la chica daba grandes tragos al refresco que el hombre acababa de comprarle. Después de que la joven irrumpiera en su oficina con Toushiro, Ichigo la había llevado a comer luego, a petición de ella, habían ido al parque- ¿Pasa algo?

-No… este… Dr. Kurosaki…

-Dime Ichigo-corto evitando su mirada- si vamos a… ser familia, deberías tener la confianza de llamarme Ichigo

-Vale… Ichigo-la pelinegra sonrió alegremente- es solo que yo quería saber… Ichigo… ¿Tú quieres a Rukia?

El pelinaranja se atraganto con su bebida ¿Querer a Rukia? ¿Cómo demonios iba a querer a alguien que apenas conocía? Quería a la vieja Rukia, a la niñita mandona que creció con él, no a la actriz reconocida. Bajo la mirada, evitando cruzarla con la de la muchacha ¿Por qué le ponía el destino estas preguntas tan difíciles? Y con esta niña…

-¿Quererla? Pues… digo… ella fue mi mejor amiga…-susurro con dificultad- creo que… es evidente… debo…

-No te pregunte si la querías Ichigo-corrigió Momo manteniendo la sonrisa, al menos sabia que el tema no le era indiferente- te pregunte si la quieres…

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Momo!-Rukia llego corriendo, agotada. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido color azul oscuro que no dejaba muy ocultas sus hermosas piernas, dato que claro, Ichigo no pudo dejar de notar- ¿Ichigo?

-¿Rukia?

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-gritaron ambos al unismo, pero fueron interrumpidos por las inocentes risas de su acompañante- ¿Momo?

-Perdón… perdonen…-sonrió culpable- pero yo los llame a ambos

-¿Tu?

-Si yo- realmente, el que hablaran al mismo tiempo no le ayudaba a controlar las ganas de reírse- creí que… como no se habían visto en tanto tiempo, les haría bien pasar el día juntos

-¡Pero…!-la mujer miro nerviosa a su, desgraciadamente, futuro marido- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea Momo?- la chica se encogió de hombros

-Mira Momo, necesito volver al trabajo- eso era mitad mentira mitad verdad, no tenia porque regresar dado que ya no estaba en su horario de consultas, pero aun quedaban aquellas horas de clínica que Ishida le obligaría a hacer…- además ¿Qué haríamos?

-Bueno… -comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa- tu padre…

-¿¡Mi que!?-el pelinaranja salto del asiento aterrado ¿Acaso esa niña había llamado a…?

-¿Llamaste al padre de Ichigo?-exclamo Rukia

-No, pero me parece que ya es hora de que le digan a la familia Kurosaki lo que sucede-explico Momo abochornada- es eso o dejaran que se enteren por medio de la prensa…

-¿La prensa?

-¡Oh no!-Rukia la miro horrorizada- ¡No me digas!

-Si-la muchacha suspiro- Rangiku me acaba de mandar una imagen de su nueva portada… y tiene una ENORME foto tuya con Ichigo…

-¿Rangiku?-paso la mirada de Momo a Rukia repetidamente- ¿Quisieras explicarme eso enana?

-¡Que no me llames enana Zanahoria!-espeto- Rangiku Matsumoto, es la editora de…

-De la revista femenina AMS… si la conozco…-dijo con fastidio el pelinaranjo

-Oh… ¿No me digas que Kurosaki-kun lee revistas de adolescentes femeninas?-se burlo la morena con esa vocecita de niña buena

-¡No jodas! Es mi hermana… tiene el cuarto tapizado de esa estúpida revista-murmuro- y por otro lado… es la hermana de Toushiro…

-¡La hermana de Hitsugaya-san!-salto Momo sorprendida- ¿En serio?

-¿Hitsugaya-san?-pregunto- ¿Tu lo conoces Momo?

-Aja-la chica sonrió- lo conocí hace un par de horas, cuando fui a ver a Ichigo…

-Sí, es su hermana mayor-Ichigo la miro extrañado- ¿No te lo dijo?

-Rangiku nunca ha dicho el nombre de su hermano y Hitsugaya-san y yo hablamos muy poco cuando me acompaño a verte, así que no…

-De todos modos, Momo tiene razón-se rasco la cabeza resignado ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Si Isshin Kurosaki se enteraba que su único hijo se casaría por medio de una revista de chismes armaría el escándalo del siglo- tenemos que avisarle al viejo… antes de que nos haga una escenita

-¿Eso significa que si irán juntos a decirle?-Momo los miro esperanzada

-Si Momo-suspiro Rukia, derrotada- tu plan dio resultado… pero aun no entiendo para que…

-Bueno-explico la chica sonriendo inocentemente- independientemente si es un matrimonio por conveniencia o no, sería muy desagradable para ustedes pasar 5 años viviendo bajo el mismo techo con una persona de la que no saben nada…-Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, era cierto, Momo había pensado exactamente lo mismo que rondaba sus cabezas desde ayer en la noche- así que, por favor traten de reconocerse durante este día ¿Vale? –Pidió la niña, corriendo hacia la limosina qua ya le esperaba- Y perdón de nuevo, Ichigo, Rukia, si les arruine algún plan para hoy…

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

¿Un plan? La verdad era que ninguno tenía planes para esa tarde, pero tampoco querían pasar **solos** todo el día…

-Llegamos-susurro Ichigo sin emoción aparente-parece que el viejo no está… espera aquí-asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra- ahora regreso

Rukia miro la casa mientras una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. 12 años. Más de 12 años habían pasado desde la última vez que piso aquella casa, por el funeral de Masaki Kurosaki. Se alegro de ver que no había cambiado nada. No parecía la casa del hijo del dueño de la mayor compañía de hospitales y eso siempre le gusto, aquella discreta vivienda era para ella muchísimo más bonita que la Mansión Kuchiki.

-Oi Rukia…-susurro el pelinaranja abriendo la puerta- ¿Pasas o qué?

-Ya voy idiota-contesto quedamente mientras avanzaba

Entraron despacio y Rukia comprobó que su teoría era acertada: la vivienda no había cambiado en nada durante más de 12 años. La casa en si era sencilla pero cómoda, con colores alegres y llena de cuadros familiares, decididamente, no la que se podría esperar del dueño de la más grande cadena de hospitales de Japón.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, el viejo no está-murmuro Ichigo frunciendo aun más el ceño, quería terminar con todo de una buena vez por todas, además, estar a solas con esa mujer…solo… no era una buena idea en esos momentos… sobre todo después de la plática con Ishida- mejor vámonos Rukia

-Si ya-contesto la morena sin prestarle atención- ¿Aun tienes a Chappy, no?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando teníamos 6 años, te llevaste a mi edición limitada del "Conejito Chappy Buenas Noches" ¡Y jamás lo devolviste!-lo miro fingiendo un infantil enojo, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse a carcajadas de la cara de idiota que ponía su acompañante… quería joderlo, hacerlo perder los estribos- ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

-¡Maldita sea Rukia!-exclamo con fastidio- ¡Eso fue hace mucho!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Aun lo quiero!

-Ya estas grandecita como para jugar con un estúpido conejo de mierd…-la pelinegra le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza- ¡Enana joder! Ni siquiera sé si aun esta aquí…

-¿O sea que si lo guardaste?-le sonrió burlona

-Tsk… me lo lleve para vengarme por lo de los gusanos en mi cama, creo que Yuzu lo metió dentro del armario, lo más probable es que siga ahí… ¿Rukia?-pero la joven ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación- ¡Rukia!

-¡Quiero mi Chappy Ichigo!-se quejo entrando a la habitación, la recordaba perfectamente, habían sido demasiadas peleas, juegos y confesiones las ocurridas en esa pequeña habitación… pero por su aspecto, la morena dio por hecho que el pelinaranja no había dormido ahí en años

-Enana vámonos de una buena vez-se quejo recargado cómodamente sobre el marco de la puerta- no hay nadie, además, ese tonto conejo puede ya ni estar ahí…

-Pues si ya te quieres ir imbécil, haz algo de provecho… ¡Ayúdame a buscar!-trataba de quitar el desastre que había dentro del armario, cosa que no era una tarea fácil, cuando debido a un momento de descuido termino con una astilla enterrada en el dedo- ¡Ah!

-¿Rukia?-se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, abriendo violentamente las puertas de par en par- ¿Qué pasa?

-Na… nada…-tenia lágrimas en los ojos- solo me astille

-¿Te astillaste?-repitió incrédulo

-¡Si tarado me astille! ¿¡Eres sordo o qué carajo!?

-¡Ah! No grites enana violenta-riño tomándola del brazo para observar su mano- te la voy a sacar

-¿Eh? ¡No! Déjala ahí, ya saldrá sola…-trato de zafar de su agarre pero el pelinaranja lo impidió con su otra mano- ¡Ichigo!

-Si no te la saco, te dolerá mas-explico armándose de paciencia- anda enana, por favor…

-B…bueno…- se sentaron en la cama del chico mientras este sacaba del buro un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios- pero… que no duela mucho…

-No dolerá casi nada-tomo delicadamente la mano de Rukia y comenzó a exprimir la astilla intentando sacarla

-¡AH! ¡Ichigo duele!

-Sh... ¡Cállate enana que te pueden oír hasta la calle! Ya va a pasar...

-Es muy grande... ¡Ah! No Ichi...

-Solo un poco mas Rukia... ya casi....

-¡Pero me duele idiota!

-Enana escandalosa…-no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera, cada momento que pasaba junto a ella se sorprendía mas ¿De verdad tenían la misma edad? Rukia parecía una niñita, era idéntica a la niñita que recordaba, de hecho, el pelinaranja se sentía en estos momentos como dentro de un _Deja Vu_

-------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

_Hace 13 años_

-¡Enana! ¡Enana!-llevaba al menos media hora buscándola y apenas había recorrido un cuarto de la mansión, no era que la extrañara o que estuviera preocupado por ella, nada de eso, sino que los días en esa casa eran muy aburridos sin aquella mocosa para molestarla- ¡Rukia!

-¡AH!-un grito seguido de múltiples sollozos, hizo que atención se volteara rápidamente a la habitación de al lado y por una razón desconocida para el niño, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Rukia?-entro casi corriendo a la recamara, pero no vio a nadie- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué te paso?

-¡Nada! ¡Lárgate Ichigo!-la busco con la mirada, estaba llorando, pero no podía encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de su voz

-¿Enana?-susurro acercándose al armario y abriendo lentamente sus puertas- ¿Qué haces aquí escondida?

-¡No te importa!-contesto rudamente la niña con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Vete Ichigo!

-¡No hasta que me digas porque lloras!-temblando, la pelinegra levanto su mano ante la mirada del pequeño: una enorme astilla era la causante de su llanto- ¿Una astilla? ¡Rukia tienes 7 años no 4! No puedes estar llorando por esa tontería…

-¡Cállate tonto!-lo miro furiosa y dolida- ¡Me duele mucho!

-¡Ya cállate!-grito el pelinaranja jalándola fuera del armario sin cuidado alguno- ¡te voy a curar!

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame Ichigo! ¡Déjame!- rápidamente, el chico apretó la mano de Rukia hasta lograr sacarle la astilla. Después, con una delicadeza de la que ni el mismo se hubiera creído capaz, Ichigo vendo el dedo de su amiga para después llevárselo delicadamente hasta los labios y depositar en él un pequeño beso, todo esto ante una atónita y sonrojada Rukia que lo veía sin habla

-¿Ves que no dolió tanto?

-Si…-respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por salir de sus pensamientos- Ichi…

-Es lo que mama siempre hace cuando me astillo-se excuso el niño con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y mirando hacia la ventana- me venda y luego me da un beso, dice que es para que me sienta mejor…-sonrió mirando a la niña- ¿Te sientes mejor Rukia?

-Aja…-se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, luego de los cuales la niña sonrió- Ichigo…

-¿Hm?-inesperadamente, la morenita acerco su rostro al de su compañero, plantando un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla del pequeño que sintió su rostro colorearse rápidamente

-Gracias-le dedico una sonrisa dulce, haciéndolo sonreír- me siento mejor

-¡Qué bien! Ahora…

-¡Niños! ¡Ya llegamos!-se escucho la voz de Retsu en el piso de abajo

-Creo que lo mejor será bajar-le tomo la mano jalándolo a la salida- ¡apresúrate Ichigo!

-Ya voy…

----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

Después de muchos intentos y uno que otro golpe de Rukia, Ichigo al fin había podido sacar la molesta astilla de la mano de su compañera.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no dolería tanto…-murmuro mientras vendaba tiernamente el dedo de la mujer, mirándola directo a los ojos-eres una escandalosa Rukia

-¡Me dolió imbécil!-se quejo con la mirada perdida entre los ojos miel del hombre que estaba frente a ella, sentía el tacto de sus manos sobre las suyas como si de una caricia se tratase, de nuevo, esa sensación extraña en el estomago se hizo presente y, para su desgracia, de nuevo no le incomodo

-Bueno ya esta-acerco dulcemente su mano hasta llegar a sus labios y, sin despegar sus orbes oscuras de las violetas, deposito un cálido beso sobre el vendaje- espero que te sientas mejor Rukia

-Ichigo…-sin saber porque, un impulso desesperado la obligo a acercarse mas al rostro de su acompañante y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios-gracias

-Gracias a ti, Rukia-murmuro embelesado mientras acercaban sus rostros lentamente, como embrujados por algún imán invisible, sus manos seguían entrelazadas sobre la cama, sus ojos seguían conectados como si nada aparte de ellos dos importara en lo mas mínimo, solo un poco más, unos centímetros más cerca y probarían el sabor de los labios del otro…

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!! ¡¡¡HIJO MIO YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!!!-se separaron violentamente, como si despertaran de un sueño

-Creo… que deberíamos… bajar… ¿No?-susurro a su pesar evitando los ojos del pelinaranja, mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano de la de él- ¿Vamos Ichigo?

-Sí, vamos- respondió anonadado el muchacho ¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer? Si su padre no hubiera llegado… no quería ni pensarlo, pero siendo sinceros… ¿Cómo sabia su padre que estaba ahí? Ya le preguntaría cuando lo viera, por ahora necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y… alejarse de Rukia- hola papá…

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!-el hombre corrió al encuentro de su hijo dándole una dura patada voladora como bienvenida- ¡¡¡MASAKI!!! ¡¡¡EL INSENSIBLE IRRESPONSABLE QUE TENEMOS POR HIJO POR FIN HA VUELTO A VISITAR A SU PADRE!!! ¡¡¡OH!!! ¡¡¡ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ!!!-declaro frente al poster de su difunta esposa con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ VIEJO!-grito el pelinaranja furioso mientras le aplastaba la cabeza contra el suelo- Hola Yuzu, Karin-dijo ya con voz normal mirando a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa- ¿Cómo han estado?

-¡Hola Onii-chan!-dijo alegremente una preciosa castaña de 16 años, con el cabello corto y portando un vestido color rosa seco- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Espero que papá no te haya molestado mucho…

-Es la rutina, no te preocupes por eso Yuzu

-Vaya Ichi-nii, hasta que te dignas a visitar a tu familia-se burlo la otra muchacha, pelinegra y de facciones fuertes igual que su carácter, llevaba puesto una camiseta de futbol y unos shorts largos. A su manera, cada una era realmente bonita- ¿Y me podrías decir quién es la hermosa chica que te acompaña?

-¿Cuál?-sintió un golpe en la coronilla proveniente de la morena- ¡Ah! Sí, claro, ya la conocen-le hizo una seña a Rukia para que se acercara- ella es Rukia Kuchiki…

-¿¡Rukia-chan!?-grito emocionado Isshin corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro propinado por su hijo mayor- ¡No te he visto desde hace mas de 15 años!

-¿Cómo ha estado señor Kurosaki?-pregunto la joven amablemente, haciendo esa vocecita que el pelinaranja tanto detestaba

-¡Oh! ¡Rukia-chan es tan mona!-exclamo extasiado el hombre con los ojitos brillantes-¡No puedo entender porque estás aquí con el inútil de mi hijo!-se escucho un gruñido por parte del pelinaranja

-Es un gusto volver a verte Rukia-chan-dijo Yuzu sonriente- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No gracias Yuzu, solo veníamos a darles una noticia…-miro al chico de reojo- ¿No es cierto Ichigo?

-¡Ah! Claro…-puso el rostro serio- papá, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron los tres miembros de la familia Kurosaki atónitos

-Que Rukia y yo nos casaremos en dos meses-repitió el pelinaranja- lamento decírselos tan directamente, pero fue algo… inesperado

-Wow… bueno me alegro Ichi-nii-Karin le sonrió burlonamente-creí que con ese carácter que te cargas, jamás ibas a conseguirte una novia… pobre de ti Rukia-chan, que tendrás que aguantarlo, pero bienvenida seas a la familia

-Muchas gracias Karin-concedió la pelinegra mirando con burla a su futuro marido- créeme que de alguna manera hare que este idiota cambie su carácter…

-Cierra la boca Rukia-el hombre frunció el ceño

-¡Esto es fantástico!-exclamo Yuzu emocionada- ¡Ichi-nii es maravilloso que vayas a casarte! Yo podría ayudar con todos los preparativos de la boda Rukia-chan…

-Gracias Yuzu

-¡¡¡OH!!! ¡¡¡MASAKI!!! ¡¡NUESTRO HIJO AL FIN SENTO CABEZA Y VA A CASARCE!! ¡¡¡OH MASAKI ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!-lloraba ante el cartel de la mujer frente a las miradas atónitas de Rukia y sus hijos, no pudieron callarlo hasta que a Karin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de aventarle un jarrón de flores en la cabeza

-Bueno, pero ahora si tienen que quedarse a comer-pidió la castaña- ¡Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar!

-No lo sé Yuzu-suspiro Rukia abochornada- no creo…

-Acepta-le susurro Ichigo al oído- dale gusto por hoy, hace meses que no vengo a casa y… hace muchísimo tiempo que no las veía tan contentas por algo- la morena le dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el joven evitara su mirada

-De acuerdo, nos quedaremos a comer si no somos molestia…

-Para nada Rukia-señalo Karin sonriendo- quiero que me digas que demonios hizo Ichi-nii para poder comprometerse con una mujer como tu…

Ichigo y Rukia pasaron la tarde en casa de los Kurosaki. Durante ese corto tiempo Rukia se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era sentada en aquella mesa con esa loca familia de la que pronto formaría parte, las gemelas eran de las personas más agradables que se pudo haber encontrado e Isshin, con sus locuras y arranques de pedofilia le hacía reír a carcajadas, la verdad no entendía porque la negativa de Ichigo a pasar tiempo en aquella casa ¿Por qué si era de lo más entretenido? Incluso, durante esos momentos, pudo ver en el muchacho una sonrisa, pequeña pero significativa, que la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, casarse con el testarudo de Ichigo acarrearía más cosas buenas que solo la herencia…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto o no? porfavor diganmelo en un review**

**Cuidense mucho n.n espero verlos pronto**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	6. Traicion

**¡Hola a todos! Perdonen por ausentarme estos dias... ademas, la verdad creo que estoy en una etapa depresiva u.u (extraño la escuela aunque suene raro O.o y luego el tonto msn no funciona T.T) por eso, este capi creo que me quedo demasiado... dramatico, aun asi espero que les guste n.n una cosa, ¡Muchas gracias itoko-chan! n.n gracias por la idea de Hisana...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Naoko tendo (gracias! la verdad disfrute mis vacaciones n.n y pues... el beso ya llegara xD calma! que aun no se casan...); Lapislazuli Stern (no te sientas n.n me da mucho gusto que te gusta tanto el fic como para acabarte los sinonimos O.o jajajaja ¡Te lo agradesco mucho! A mi tambien me gusta muchisimo la relacion de Rangiku con Toushiro... no se... siento que se quieren mucho n.n, en cuanto a los vizard... hm... no se... tal vez a Hiyori [asi se llama la chia rubia no? es que no los conosco bien] o a algun otro... no se que me pasaba cuando lei esa parte... casi no me acuerdo); ichigo vizard 15 (tal vez tengas razon O.o pero eso fue todo lo que me dio la cabeza... si no fue de tu agrdo disculpame n.n espero que este te guste mas); aLeKuchiki-zr (jajaja lo se n//n pero eso sera hasta depues de la boda... n.n esperen hasta entonces para hm... eso O//o); story love (jajajajajaja ¡Que linda! Me mori de la risa al ver tu review xD ¡Es genial! n//n gracias por disfrutar tanto el capitulo pasado... ¡Espero que este te guste igual! jajajaja Hinamori es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ademas, la niña es muy lista n.n aqui nos mostro su genialidad... me alegra que te gustara la astillita xD temia que fuera mucha miel... en cuanto a Toushiro y Rangiku... lo se xD no se parecen nada, pero eso se explicara luego n.n ¡Cuidate mucho! [Ah.. gracias por preocuparte por mi quemada n.n ya se me curo] ojala te guste); Uchiha Katze (lo se O.o cuando menos se lo esperen ya ni sabran lo que es eso... espero te guste el capi 6); AdeTaka-KinoTary (yo = termine frustrada u.u y eso que yo lo escribi... pero tranquila n.n que ya no falta mucho para el primer "besito"...); Tsukishirohime-chan (jajajaja sip n.n soy mala n//n ¡Pero yo tambien queria beso! O.o me frustre xD jajaja la familia de Ichigo es genial n.n como que se complementan unos con otros... y el metodo de Ichi no se... es lo que siempre hacen las mamas n.n me parecio lindo verlo desde otra prespectiva. n///n ¡Gracias por los halagos! me sonrojas n.n es lindo que pienses eso de como escribo... ¡Ojala disfrutes el capitulo!); kuchiki goddess (jajaja ¡Gracias por el comentario! n.n me alegra que te gusten los metods de Ichgo... espero disfrutes el capitulo); claudiozero777 (jajaja que malo! xD pobre Renji.... sip u.u Aizen va a estar ahi dando problemas... aunque diferente a las novelas n.n ¡No te preocupes por Orihime! creo que en este capitulo no fui buena con ella u.u ya pronto vera que Ishida si la queire n.n ojala te gsute el capi); Argin Heart (el ser raritos es lo que los hace ser geniales xD amo a la familia de Ichigo. Y pues si, Tite Kubo nos da demasiadas razones para odiar a Orihime, pero la chica es una lindura n.n juro que una amiga como ella no se encuentra todos los dias... Rukia tiene suerte, en cuanto a Ishida, puessiempre me ha gustado esa pareja aunque... los ultimos meses me hice fan del Ulquihime xD a ver que sale. ¡Espero te guste!); leremychan (O.o tengo una fan... ¡Viva! *.* jajaja muchisimas gracias!!!! se que a veces uno no puede estar tan al pendiente n.n pero te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia... espero no decepcionarte); eiko298 (igual yo u.u gracias portu comentario sobre el capitulo... y pues estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo de la familia xD disfruta el capitulo); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (no te preocupes por el review... entiendo perfectamente como es un examen de admision :S ¡Espero te haya ido muy bien y hayas entrado! te deseo mucha suerte. Jajaja O.o ¿lo de Isshin? bueno... xD sera un misterio que tal vez sabremos despues.... jajaja ojala te guste el capitulo); RukiaxUchiha (jajaja ¡Que bien que te haya alegrado! sirvio de algo bueno n.n espero te guste el siguiente); itziar (jajaja lo se xD pero la muerte de Yamamoto tendra una reaccion bastante buena n.n espero teguste tambien este capitulo); Koraru-san (O.o ¿Se traen ganas? xD creo que eso es mas acertado que se recuerdan jajajaja me alegra que te gustara lo de la astilla n.n espero tambien te guste el capitulo); Suki90 (todas las opiniones son validas n.n en cuanto a lo el HitsuMatsu.... esa pareja me gusta O.o no se, me parece que son muy graciosos juntos n//n [gomene, Shiro's part] en realidad, me gustan casi todas las parejas de Hitsugaya O.o soy rara en ese sentido... no me gustaria que dejaras de leer el fic porque sean hermanos, lamentaria que lo hicieras pero si lo haces me encantaria leer alguno de tus fics luego n.n espero pronto, en todo caso, ojala te guste el capitulo); byakushi (muchas gracias!!!! n.n espero te guste); A.C. Akasuna (no te preocupes x eso xD a mi tambien me pasa n.n disfruta el capitulo); Kumiko Kusajishi (jajajaja no te apures xD tampoco hace tanto de eso n.n solo van 6 capitulos... espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho n.n aqui tienes la conti); yopp! (¡Gracias por pasartea comentar! Ojala disfrutes el capitulo)**

**Una ultima cosa, a todos los que comentaron "Happy Birthday Ichigo" ¡Muchas gracias!**

**_Kuchiki Rukia 7; sofys; story love; Tsukishirohime-chan; Friky-Wolfy; aLeKuchiki-zr; Naoko tendo; kuchiki goddess; CieloRosa; byakushi; Anita509; ichigo vasto lorde; migueljo05_**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece T.T por mas que lo desee**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

6.- Traición

_(9:00 am Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón)_

-¡Señorita Inoue! ¡Señorita por favor! ¡Una foto señorita!-

Gritos, peticiones, llantos, era algo de todos los días en la vida de una modelo famosa ¿no? Pero a Inoue Orihime no le gustaba esa vida. Ella hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en aquel pequeño pueblecito de Karakura, junto a sus queridos amigos… esos, que tanta falta le hacían durante sus largos viajes a diferentes partes del mundo.

Por un lado, estaba Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, la mujer más fuerte y testaruda que había conocido en toda su vida y, para su fortuna, también la más divertida. Ella había sido su fortaleza durante todos los años de secundaria desde la muerte de su único hermano, la había defendido, la había protegido, siempre sin esperar nada a cambio… ¿Cómo no adorar a Tatsuki? Por el otro, estaban Ishida y los chicos, quienes simplemente eran el equilibrio perfecto para ella ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida sin los consejos de Chad o la amistad de Ishida? Incluso, podría haber jurado que nada era más divertido que escuchar los lloriqueos de Keigo cuando Mizuiro le ignoraba, siempre en su tono bromista.

Pero era el… lo que más había extrañado, la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba volver a Japón lo más rápido posible… Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Miedo? Si, sentía miedo. Miedo de que en su ausencia, Ichigo hubiera encontrado a aquella persona que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que el pelinaranja le hacía sentir a ella... amor, protección, consuelo… no lo soportaría ¿Acaso era ella una egoísta? Eso no importaba, porque ¿Acaso no se vale todo en el amor? Sonrió pensando en el, como siempre hacia durante las arduas sesiones de fotos, solo pensar en el…

-Me da mucho gusto volver a Japón… ¡Al fin me siento en mi casa!-declaro alegremente la pelinaranja

-¿Es cierto que estuvo saliendo con el joven Ryan Mackenzie, el famoso actor hollywoodense, durante su estadía en USA?

-Es totalmente falso-contesto la mujer con una tierna sonrisita nerviosa, sonrojándose- Ryan y yo solo somos amigos… además, yo ya tengo a una persona muy especial en mi corazón…

-¿Una persona especial? ¿Acaso esa persona es de Japón?

-Sí, pero, espero que no se molesten, no diré su nombre-suplico Orihime dulcemente- quisiera ir a dormir ahora, el viaje fue muy largo, gracias a todos…

-¡Una última foto! ¡Señorita Inoue!

Se despidió con un gesto de sus admiradores, quienes abarrotaban totalmente el aeropuerto. Suspiro cansada, esto del modelaje artístico sí que era un trabajo difícil… pero siempre había sido su sueño ser una de esas elegantes modelos que salían en las revistas de moda, además, su hermano siempre decía que ella era tan hermosa como aquellas mujeres… no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo, excepto claro está, por el amor de Ichigo.

---------------------------------

Acababan de salir de la casa Kurosaki, realmente la cena había sido fantástica. Las habilidades culinarias de Yuzu Kurosaki era lo mejor que Rukia había comido en toda su vida, no es que 20 años fueran muchos, pero siendo la nieta de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y la cuñada de otro, había comido lo suficiente como para afirmar que nadie podía competir con el sabor de tan suculentos platillos.

-Tu familia es más rara de lo que recuerdo Ichigo-la morena le sonríe- ¡Y más divertida!

-Divertida un cuerno Rukia-se queja el pelinaranja hastiado- no te gustaría que fuera la tuya…

-¿Y porque no?-dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, aparentemente demasiado divertida con el tema de conversación - ¡Todos son grandiosos! Tus hermanas, tu padre…

-¡Ja! ¿Mi padre?-el hombre la miro como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande sobre la tierra- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-¡No! ¡En serio!-contesto entre risas la morena- No puedo entender cómo pudiste ser su hijo… tú, que no tienes ni una pizca de sentido del humor…

-No me provoques enana-riño poniendo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza- no te gustaría…

-¡Oh! ¿Me estas amenazando Kurosaki-kun?-el muchacho la vio con ganas de matarla- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

-Pues deberías, enana del demonio-murmuro altivo

-¡Por Dios Ichigo!-se burlo Rukia mirándolo de reojo- ¿A quién engañas? Ambos sabemos que nunca fuiste capaz siquiera de atraparme en uno de nuestros juegos…

-¡Es que siempre has sido una tramposa Rukia!-se quejo mirándola dolido, era su orgullo magullado lo que le hacía no querer perder ante esa mujer… no de nuevo- ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que te atrapara si estabas tan enana que no te veías entre los arbustos de la mansión? ¡Es una misión imposible!

-Eres un idiota- susurro dolida la pelinegra mientras le enterraba el codo en el abdomen- ¡Un verdadero estúpido!

-¡AH! ¡Carajo si es la verdad!-se quejo Ichigo con una sonrisa, la había hecho enfadar- acepta tus propias limitaciones Rukia

-¿Mis propias limitaciones?-lo miro con bronca- ¡Mira quién habla de limitaciones!

-A ver, ¿Cuáles limitaciones?-le sonrió con sorna dejando a la mujer sin habla, ella jamás había visto en él una sonrisa como esa, traviesa, excitante… - ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando Rukia

-Bueno…-murmuro recuperando su semblante divertido- para empezar, tu falta de cerebro

-¡Oye!

-¡Ah no! ¡Ahora te aguantas!-comenzó a caminar delante de él, dándole la espalda- segundo, el hecho de que no seas capaz de terminar una oración sin soltar una vulgaridad, tercero, que ni siquiera sepas usar los cubiertos en la mesa, cuarto…

-¡Ya está bien! Ya entendí enana-suspiro fastidiado, parecía ser que de nuevo esa mujer le había ganado la partida- vaya esposa que me vine a encontrar… solo sabes echarme en cara mis errores

-No he sido testigo de ningún acierto…-se excuso encogiéndose de hombros- bueno, eres un gran doctor…-murmuro avergonzada, evitando la mirada miel de su prometido

-Era solo una astillita Rukia, no fue nada-el muchacho alzo la vista al cielo- pero deberías tener más cuidado, siempre fuiste propensa a accidentes

-Lo tendré…-siguieron caminando uno junto al otro, casi sin mirarse pero… ¿Qué importancia tenia? Estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, conversando sobre tonterías, peleando, riendo… ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se sentían tan bien? 5 años… exactamente, 5 años

El camino hasta la estación de tren era largo, Ichigo no había querido traer su coche y ambos habían optado por viajar en tren para variar, total ¿No era ese el día de los reencuentros? La última vez que se vieron ninguno tenía coche… o sabía conducir.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-el grito le hizo voltear violentamente ¿Que carajos hacia ella aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba aun en USA? ¡Ella misma le había dicho que regresaría al menos en 3 meses! Miro a Rukia de reojo ¿Cómo le explicaría a ella? Estaba más que muerto…- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Es amiga tuya Ichigo?-pregunto curiosa

-Es… una vieja amiga de la preparatoria-murmuro el joven-vámonos Rukia

-¿Por qué?-lo miro extrañada- ¿No quieres saludarla?

-Luego te lo explico, por favor Rukia vámonos…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Orihime llego corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja, tenía su característica sonrisa alegre marcada en el rostro y se veía realmente bella. Su cabello largo flotaba delicadamente debido al fresco viento de la noche, y la luz de la luna le daba a su piel la apariencia de estar hecha de plata pura… hermosa para cualquiera. Sin notar a Rukia por la emoción, la pelinaranja se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y le planto un cálido beso en los labios… uno que Ichigo no tuvo el valor de evitar, después del cual abrazo cariñosamente al hombre- ¡Te he extrañado mucho Kurosaki-kun!

-Inoue…-susurro el joven sin corresponder al abrazo… se sentía vil, despreciable ¿¡Como demonios le había podido hacer esto a Inoue Orihime!? ¡A una de sus mejores amigas! ¡A la mujer más dulce e inocente que ha pisado la faz de la tierra! Era un maldito gusano- ¿Cu…cuando llegaste?

-Hoy en la mañana-contesto la joven alegremente- decidí regresar antes y darte una sorpresa…-le sonrió tiernamente, luego paso la mirada a donde estaba Rukia… sonrojándose rápidamente, le sonrió a modo de disculpa- ¡Perdona mi descortesía! No te había visto…-le tendió la mano- mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, soy la novia de Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo…-la morena la miraba estupefacta, se sentía una mujer despreciable… ¡No! ¡El despreciable era el inútil de Ichigo! ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho que tenía novia? ¡Maldito sea! ¿¡Por qué carajos había aceptado casarse con ella si era así!? Pero había algo mas… aquello que le hacía hervir la sangre, querer destrozar a ese idiota con sus propias manos… ¿Acaso era dolor lo que sentía? ¿Acaso le dolía que Ichigo tuviera novia? ¡No podía ser cierto! Tenía que ser solo el hecho de que le hubiera mentido aunque… ¿Por qué demonios el pecho le dolía tanto?- Mucho gusto-le dedico una falsa sonrisa y apretó su mano- Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, soy… amiga de Ichigo…

Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ¿_Amiga?_

-¡Oh! ¡Es fantástico!-Orihime sonrió alegremente-yo creí que Kurosaki-kun no tenia mas amigas que Tatsuki-chan… ¡Me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, Kuchiki-san!-exclamo sinceramente- ¡Seremos grandes amigas!

-Ya lo creo, Inoue-san-el dolor en su pecho aumento ¿Realmente era tan linda como se mostraba con ella? La acababa de conocer y ya le hablaba como una amiga… ¿Cómo podría competir con alguien así?

-Podríamos vernos mañana en el centro comercial… ¿Te gustaría, Kuchiki-san?

-Claro, seria todo un placer…-¿Acaso estaba loca?

-¡Oh que tonta soy!-murmuro de repente apenada- Eh interrumpido algo importante seguro…

-Claro que no Inoue-san-Rukia sonrió, de nuevo, falsamente. Orihime era tan dulce… no se merecía al desgraciado de Ichigo- yo ya me iba, solo había pasado a saludar…-se despidió de la pelinaranja afectuosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación- no vemos después, Kurosaki-añadió fríamente al pasar junto al muchacho, quien sintió como su un cubo de hielo le cayera encima

-Ruki... ¡Rukia!-le grito Ichigo desesperado, no podía dejarla ir así- ¡Espera Rukia!

-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-kun?

-Orihime…-la muchacha le miro sorprendida y emocionada ¿Orihime? El nunca le había llamado así… no desde el día en que había aceptado ser su novio

-¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?-sintió las manos del pelinaranja apretar sus hombros con delicadeza, temblaba ¿O era él? Levanto la mirada pero el hombre la tenia oculta bajo el fleco color naranja ¿Qué sucedía?- ¿Te encuentras bien Kurosaki-kun?

-No… soy un desgraciado…-murmuro Ichigo sin mirarla, no se lo merecía- soy un maldito desgraciado que merece estar muerto…

-No… no digas eso-la muchacha lo miro sin entender- ¿Qué ocurre? Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo

-Eres demasiado buena…-hizo una mueca de dolor- tú no te mereces esto… no me mereces…

-¿¡Por qué hablas así!?-sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos ¿Qué le pasaba?- Ichigo…

-Rukia no es amiga mía- soltó, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Orihime, no podía ocultárselo- Rukia… es más que mi amiga

-No te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres…?

-Rukia es mi prometida-se alejo de ella violentamente, evitando mirarla-voy a casarme con Rukia, Orihime

-Vas…-no escucho nada mas… el sonido de su corazón al romperse fue demasiado sonoro como para prestar atención a otra cosa ¿Se casaba? ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Por qué había aceptado estar con ella si estaba comprometido con Rukia Kuchiki!? Sintió sus piernas perdiendo el control, temblaba como si fuera a desmayarse, como si dejarse caer fuera lo único que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo… dejarse morir… no sentir nada mas…- ¿¡PORQUE!?-grito empapada en llanto, las manos de Ichigo en sus hombros eran lo único que la sostenía- ¿¡PORQUE KUROSAKI-KUN!?

-Por algo que no viene al caso explicar ahora…-no era capaz de verla a la cara, era un cobarde- perdóname Inoue… debí haberme negado el día en que me dijiste de tus sentimientos pero… siempre has sido tan dulce, tan inocente…-puso ambas manos en el rostro de la joven, tratando de limpiarle los surcos hechos por las lagrimas- te quiero mucho, Orihime-le dio un delicado beso en la frente- te quiero… pero como si fueras una de mis hermanas, solo eso…

-Pero… eso pudo haber cambiado…-sollozo la mujer destrozada- yo pude…

-No, no hubieras podido-la soltó con delicadeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos-escúchame Orihime, hay alguien que si te merece, alguien que no cometerá la bajeza de lastimarte como lo he hecho yo- le acaricio la mejilla con una triste sonrisa- ahora yo… debo ir a buscar a Rukia

-Kuchiki-san…

-No-la interrumpió- no la culpes a ella, se llevarían bien si decidieran ser amigas… ella llego ayer, ni siquiera sabía de ti

-Pero… ¿De dónde la conoces?-pregunto sin entender- ¿Por qué ella?

-Te lo explicare, si quieres…-comenzó el joven, sentándola en una banca cercana, un sentimiento de alivio lo recorrió, al menos había dejado de llorar- cuando yo tenía 5 años…

-----------------------------------

Apenas llego a la mansión, dijo a gritos a los empleados que no la molestaran y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Sin tener idea de porque, un puñado de gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos violetas, pero ella era una Kuchiki, la famosa actriz Rukia Kuchiki… no lloraría, y menos por ese imbécil que lo único que había hecho era engañarla ¿Se sentía mal por haber sido usada tan vilmente? O… ¿Era el simple hecho de que Ichigo amara a otra mujer lo que dolía?

-No… no puede ser cierto…-sollozo recargada contra la pared de su armario, pero si no era cierto… ¿Por qué lloraba?- estúpido Ichigo…- se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de calmarse- ¿A esto te referías, hermana?

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 8 años…_

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!-grito la joven de apenas 12 años mientras enterraba su carita en la fina almohada, como deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí en ese momento… así quizás, entendería su reacción

-¿Rukia?-susurro la pelinegra mirando tiernamente a su hermana- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Nada! ¡Quiero estar sola Hisana!-grito la chica

-No creo que convenga que estés solo en un momento así- murmuro armándose de paciencia- Ichigo me dijo que saliste corriendo sin siquiera saludarlo…

-¡Pues no creo que le interese estando tan ocupado!-soltó levantándose de golpe, tenía los ojos llorosos y sus labios temblaban por la furia- ¡Me sorprende que me haya visto!

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto sentándose junto a su hermanita- dímelo, quizás pueda hacer algo…

-Ese inútil de Ichigo…-espeto con furia-habíamos quedado en ir al parque a jugar, salir de la mansión para variarle un poco… ¡Y cuando llego lo encontré con una mocosa!-se cruzo de brazos cabreada, lo que a los ojos de Hisana le daba un aspecto hasta cómico- ni siquiera me había dicho que ya tenía **novia**…-escupió la palabra como si le quemara

-Rukia… ¿No te parece que has sido… eh… exagerada?-murmuro la mujer divertida- esa pequeña pudo solamente encontrarse a Ichigo por casualidad, pudieron solo estar hablando…

-¿¡De qué lado se supone que estas Hisana!? -Rukia la miro sin comprender

-Del tuyo por supuesto- le sonrió- pero no puedes ponerte así tan solo porque Ichigo platique con otras chicas… ¡Nunca me imagine que mamá tuviera tanta razón en lo que decía!-soltó una melodiosa risita mientras observaba melancólica la ventana

-¿Qué decía mamá?

-Que terminarías enamorándote de Ichigo…-sonrió divertida-pero mi cielo… no puedes sufrir un ataque de celos cada vez que Ichi…

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Ichigo!-el rostro de Rukia se volvió rojo tomate- ¡Lo detesto!

-Y aun así, estas llorando solamente porque lo viste platicando con otra niña…

-¡Pero no es por celos!-se excuso rápidamente- es solo… sin Ichigo no tendría con quien pasar el rato en esta mansión, es mi mejor amigo… ¡Pero no estoy enamorada de él! Es un inmaduro, arrogante, idiota, insensible…

-Llámalo como quieras Rukia-cedió al final, acariciando su cabello- pero si sigues negando la verdad, llegara el día en que Ichigo encuentre a alguien que lo ame de verdad… y no tema aceptarlo

-No creo que ninguna chica sea tan idiota como para enamorarse del cabeza de zanahoria

-Créeme, las habrá-susurro- y ese día, sabrás realmente lo que sientes por el…

-¡Enana! ¡Oi enana! ¿¡Dónde te metiste!? ¡Rukia!

-Anda… sécate esas lágrimas y ve a reconciliarte con Ichigo-le alentó Hisana empujándola hacia la puerta

-¿Eh? Pero no quiero… ¡Hisana!

-Vamos ¿No ves que el pobre lleva rato buscándote?-le sonrió tiernamente- además, si no estás enamorada de él cómo tú dices… ¿Cuál es el problema? Ve a jugar…

--------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

-Duele mucho…-susurro contra sus piernas- Hisana…

-Rukia ¿Qué sucede?-la voz de Byakuya, con un ligero matiz de preocupación oculto en su característica frialdad, la saco de sus recuerdos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Nii-sama estoy bien-mintió tratando de evitar su voz temblorosa- no te preocupes…

-Momo me conto que pasaste el día con Kurosaki-comento, claramente algo le pasaba a su pequeña hermana, y estaba seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo tenía la culpa de tal estado- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, claro que no- mintió de nuevo, esta vez, sin razón evidente- Ichigo no hizo nada

-No me mientas Rukia, se que estabas llorando y sé que es por el

-Nii-sama-se acerco a la puerta lentamente, tratando por todos los medios de mantener una voz clara, inexpresiva- Ichigo no me ha hecho nada… ¿Cómo podría? Si ni siquiera lo conozco…

-Ese es un buen argumento-comento el Kuchiki más tranquilo- saldré a una junta Rukia, no me esperes levantada

-Sí, Nii-sama

-Momo se quedara en casa de una amiga a dormir, lamento dejarte sola tan de repente pero son causas ajenas a mi control

-No te preocupes por mi Nii-sama, estaré bien- ¿Por qué le mentía a Byakuya? Si bien, no quería preocuparlo… además, de haberle dicho lo que paso con el pelinaranja podría apostar que su hermano mandaría a toda la seguridad de la familia a buscarlo. Sintió un escalofrió, por más que lo odiara en aquel momento, no quería ser la responsable de la muerte de Ichigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Basta! No puede estar aquí

-¡Como demonios no! ¡Déjame pasar!

-¡Lo siento no puede!

Los forcejeos de los sirvientes llegaron a sus oídos inmediatamente ¿Qué sucedía? Abrió su puerta un poco, encontrándose con una mujer de avanzada edad y rostro amable… era Midori Kurosu, el ama de llaves de la Familia Kuchiki

-Señora Midori ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sin salir de la habitación- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

-¡Señorita Rukia!-la mujer le sonrió tiernamente- es un muchacho… al parecer quiere entrar a la casa a como dé lugar

-¿Un muchacho?-la miro extrañada- ¿Por qué querría un muchacho entrar a la casa? Quizás sea otro de los admiradores locos de Momo…

-¡Oh no! Señorita, este es diferente-sonrió divertida- llego preguntando por usted

-¿Por mi?-¡Qué demonios! ¿Acaso Ichigo había…?- ¿¡Como era!?

-Bueno… no lo vi bien, solo desde la ventana-explico la mujer dulcemente- pero parecía un muchacho más o menos de su edad, eso sí, era realmente atractivo, pero había una característica suya que realmente me dejo intrigada

-¿Una característica suya?-sintió seca su garganta- ¿Cuál?

-¡Tiene el cabello más extraño que he visto en mi vida!-la mujer comenzó a alejarse de la habitación- si… era del color naranja más brillante que he visto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Sus comentarios son muy importante para mi n.n porfavor dejen reviews**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	7. Llegada

¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien xD bueno, pues como mi inspiracion sigue perdida por alguna parte del planeta, aqui les dejo la continuacion... como siempre, un poco retrasada xD gomenasai n.n ¡¡¡ojala les guste!!!

**Gracias a:**

**eiko298 (¡Gracias por el post! O.o ¿Fue tan cruel la despedida como para que la compares con la de Edward y Bella? eso no me lo esperaba xD aunque jamas he leido ninguna despedida como aquella... T.T casi llore... independientemente de ello, que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic n.n ojala pienses lo mismo de este capitulo); SakuraLiTRCClamp4E!!! (jajaja ¡No te preocupes! aqui esta la continuacion n.n espero te guste); Naoko tendo (¡Muchisimas gracias por tu conseo! que mal que te aburriste en vacaciones... a decir verdad, al fnal siempre aburren u.u jaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior n.n la idea del flash la tuvo Shiro's part n.n ella tiene ideas geniales para el ichiruki... ¡Y dice que no le sale! xD espero no decepcionarte con la continuacion, ojala te agrade); karin-shi006 (¡Genial! tengo una nueva seguidora *.* tranquila... no dejare el fic, puede ue tarde siglos en actualizar pero no lo dejare n.n ojala te guste este apitulo); Shiro's part (¡¡¡Itoko-chan!!!! jajaja ¡que bueno que ya te actualizaste! Cei qu ya te habia aburrido T.T lo se, pero Inoue se culpa de todo... ademas ya tuvo mucho con que Ichi la cortara O.o no queria hacer sufrir mas a a pobre... ¡Sofia! ¡Daniela! ¡No maltraten a mi itoko-chan... a la pobre ya la maltratan mucho xD jajaja no me hagas caso... ¡Yo espero la continuacion de ambos fics! no importa cuanto tardes n.n los espero ¡Cuidate mucho! Te quiero); LadySc -Maaya- (jajaja ¡Si! de aqui empieza el desastre O.o ojala te guste); Laura V (¡Calma! aqui esta la actualizacion n.n espero no te decepcione); Tsukishirohime-chan (¡Hola! Muy bien gracias ¿y tu? n.n ojala bien... jajaja ¡lo se! soy mala con mis personajes u.u pero para Ishida aun falta rato... ¡y para lo del Ichiruki tambien! tenganme paciencia... este fic va lento xD O.o lamento lo de tu cabello, te comprendo T.T ¡Yo tambien lo tenia hasta la cintura! y en un arranque de locura [sabra dios que me paso] me lo corte hasta los hombros :S una preguntita... ¿Que son los omoplatos? xD jajaja ¡Que bueno que te gusto la parte de Hisana! que saldra mucho a lo largo del fic... ¡Cuidate mucho y ojala te agrade este capitulo! espero leerte pronto n.n besos); Kumiko Kusajishi (no te preocupes n.n que mientras no m borren de la pagina no te perderas nada jeje y entiendo lo que dices u.u los argumentos de Tite son tan buenos que te hacen odiarla, pero... mirale el lado amable... en realidad no es tan &%"$#$" como nos la ponen ); A.C. Akasuna (hm... no una similar... creo que sera una mas... violenta xD recuerda que Renji no es como Orihime O.o jajaja ¡Aqui tienes la conti! me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo e leer el capitulo n.n espero te guste este tambien, cuidate); Lapislazuli Stern (¡que bueno que te guste la historia! y pues... si aparecio Renji... pero todo explotara en los proximos capitulos xD jajaja yo pienso lo mismo... Ichigo no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados... n.n ojala te guste la conti, saludos); RukiaxUchiha (jajaja pues si xD porque un Ichiruki sin problemas no es ichiruki... jajaja ¡Tranquila! ya veras como pronto este cabeza de zanahoria reacciona... por si bien :S cuidate mucho n.n gracias a ti por leer, espero te guste este capitulo); story love (jajajaa ¡Gracias por leer! sabes que adoro tus reviews xD jajaja pues si, Orihime entendio... ¡Espero te guste su platica con Ichigo! y bueno... a Renji te lo devo xD en los proximos capitulos hara si aparicion estelar... n//n jajaja pobre siempre lo hago sufrir... ¡Ichigo celoso es genial! se ve increible *.* xD no me hagas caso... ¡Aqui te dejo la continuacion! ¡Gracias de verdad por elogiar tanto el fic! n//n cuidate mucho, nos leemos a la otra. Ojala te guste); ichigo vasto lorde (¡No te apures! entiendo lo de los problemas u.u jaja y pues... como te diste cuenta te agrege n.n ojala te guste este capitulo... y pues la noche de pasion... solo he hecho un lemmon en mi vida xD pero no solo sera una... O///o ¡Espero te guste el capi!); Friky-Wolfy (jajajaja ¡Pobre Orihime! mejor que se pierda en un bosque O.o con lo distraida que es... pero que mala xD jajaja ¿trabajo de historia? :S odie esa materia... lo bueno es que ya no me la dan n.n jajajaja ¡Pero comer chocolte es bueno! xD te desestreza y da energia ¡Gracias por el elogio! n//n espero te guste este capitulo n.n cuidate mucho); byakushi (¡Pero si son identicos!xD solo que cada uno a su modo... si, a Ishida todavia le toca sufrir un buen rato, pero terminara bien... es un gran personaje n.n espero te agrade la continuacion); Uchiha Katze (eso es cierto O.o esperemos que el orgullo Kuchiki no la ciegue u.u ¡Espero te guste la conti! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer n.n); ichiruki-fan (¡Tranquila! Ni tu ni tu hermana se desesperen O.o ¡Aqui les traigo la conti! pero para lo de Luna Nueva tendremos que esperar hasta noviembre T.T o al menos en Mexico sale en noviembre... ¡¡Falta mucho!! T.T dejando de lado eso xD ¡Espero no decepcionarte con la continuacion! ojala te guste n.n cuidate mucho); metitus (O.o pobre Inoue xDpero ni modo... las locuras apenas empiezan xD ojala te guste este capitulo tmb n.n cuidate); kuchiki goddess (¡Lo se! ¡El dia en que Inoue bese a Ichigo yo la mato! ¬¬## y comienzo a odiarla... jaja pero en el fic era un mal necesario... para que Rukia se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos que no acepta O.o ¡Espero te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer el fic n.n); Anita509 (jajaja pues lo lees y lo ves O.o porque la imaginacion hace milagros, en serio... aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo n.n ojala te guste, nos vemos [o nos leemos xD]); HOTARU_SATURN_BLACK (muchas gracias por seguir la historia todo este tiempo, aunque no hayas puesto reviews antes n.n con saber que te gusta es suficiente... espero tambien disfrutes este capitulo n.n nos leemos pronto, cuidate)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... si lo hiciera el protagonisa ya hubiera salido T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7.- Llegada

Sintió sus piernas temblar violentamente, su cabeza la castigo con un terrible mareo… ¿¡Que jodidos hacia Ichigo en su casa!? ¿¡Qué demonios quería!? Rápidamente se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, no quería verlo… ¿O si quería? ¿Quería que le explicase que estaba pasando? ¡No! ¡Era una idiotez! Y sin embargo el había ido hasta _su _casa a verla a ella… ¿Por qué?

-Lárgate…-susurro contra en armario, recuperando la posición fetal abrazando sus piernas y tratando inútilmente de no escuchar el desorden que Kurosaki hacia en el piso de abajo- por lo que más quieras lárgate, no me confundas mas… vete…

-¡Rukia!

-Vete Ichigo, vete…

-¡RUKIA!-escucho unos violentos golpes en su puerta, no abriría, el no se merecía eso- ¡RUKIA!

-¡¡Lárgate de una vez Ichigo!!-grito cerrando los ojos, unas traicioneras lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas sin permiso- ¡¡No quiero verte!! ¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez maldita sea!!

-¡¡NO ME IRE SI NO ME ESCUCHAS!!-le respondió el pelinaranja desde el otro lado de la puerta. Debía explicárselo, tenía que- ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y PIERDETE KUROSAKI!

-¡DEJAME ENTRAR ENANA!

-¡VETE!

-¡NO!

-¡VETE!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!

-¡ERES UN NECIO! ¡¡LARGATE!!-no pudo soportarlo mas, la voz se le quebró en medio del grito y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente, de nuevo, había comenzado a llorar por obra y causa de Kurosaki Ichigo- lárgate… vete por favor…-murmuro entrecortadamente- vete Ichigo…

-Rukia…-sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, hacia exactamente 5 años que no la había oído hablar de esa manera, no desde la noche antes de la muerte de Hisana, en el hospital. Cuando el mismo le había abrazado, le había consolado. Recargo su frente contra la fría puerta de madera, no quería hacerla sufrir, no podía permitirse ser tan vil como para hacerla llorar, pero sin quererlo, una interrogante se formo en la cabeza del hombre ¿Estaba llorando por él? ¿Acaso Rukia Kuchiki lloraba por él? Su mente se negaba a creerlo- ábreme… por favor Rukia…

-No

-Rukia…-sus manos temblaban, su voz era apenas un murmullo, rogaría, pero que dejara de llorar…- te lo suplico Rukia…

-Ichi…-un impulso irresistible, al parecer el mismo que la había orillado a aceptar pasar el día con él, a darle aquel beso en la mejilla cuando estuvieron en la habitación, la había orillado a acercar una mano temblorosa hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero no la abrió- ¿Qué caso tendría? ¿A qué viniste Ichigo?-murmuro contra la puerta

-A… explicarte…-susurro entrecortadamente, al menos Rukia había dejado de llorar- necesito explicarte lo que paso con Orihime…

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué me mentiste para hacerte con esa maldita herencia?-apretó los puños con furia mezclada con tristeza- no quiero tus explicaciones Ichigo

-¡No! Déjame terminar… solo te pido que me dejes decirte lo que realmente paso…-se estaba desesperando, quería verla- por favor…

-Bien, explícame entonces-la mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, asombrosamente, su semblante no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, solo una fría indiferencia que lastimo al pelinaranja en lo más profundo de su ser ¿En realidad ya era una verdadera Kuchiki? ¿Qué había pasado con aquella niñita a la que con solo ver sus ojos descubrías sus sentimientos?- ¿Vas a entrar o no? ¿No era por eso que armaste este alboroto?

-Eh… si, voy… -entro a la habitación con cautela, sin despegar sus ojos de los violetas- yo… le explique a Inoue todo lo relacionado contigo

-Era lo menos que podías hacer por ella-declaro fríamente- es una buena chica, no se merecía todo lo que le hiciste

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé muy bien-evito mirarla- yo… le pedí que tratara de ser tu amiga, como dijo…

-No pidas imposibles Ichigo, no hay alguien tan noble como para trabar amistad con la persona con quien su novio la engaño

-No la conoces como yo-intervino adoptando un tono de voz tierno- Orihime Inoue es una persona maravillosa, y muy noble

-¿Viniste a alabar a tu novia frente a mí, Ichigo?-espeto cruelmente- ¿O viniste a explicarme algo?

-Yo solo… vine a decirte lo que le dije a Inoue hoy…

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces… todo esto es por la herencia de tu padrino ¿cierto?-pregunto la pelinaranja esperanzada- todo esto es por la herencia de Yamamoto… tu no la quieres…

-Te equivocas-interrumpió Ichigo en un suspiro tomando a su acompañante de las manos- ¿Pusiste atención a todo lo que te dije? Ella es mi amiga… mi mejor amiga, siempre lo ha sido

-¡Pero Kurosaki-kun!

-Orihime por favor- comenzó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente- entiéndelo de una vez, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos… nunca debimos estarlo, te mentí, y me siento un desgraciado por hacerlo, perdóname Orihime, pero yo… no puedo quererte, no como tú quieres…

-Eso lo entiendo, Kurosaki-kun…-murmuro la joven bajando la mirada- pero hay algo que no entiendo… y quisiera que me lo explicaras

-Lo que quieras

-¿Tú amas a Kuchiki-san?-pregunto levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, tristeza, resignación, era todo lo que se podía ver en los hermosos orbes de la modelo, pero también estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad… si iba a perder a Ichigo, al menos quería estar segura de que lo perdería por alguien a quien el médico de verdad quisiera- contéstame por favor, ¿Estás enamorado de Kuchiki-san?

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Rukia?-repitió sin entender el muchacho

-Es solo… todo lo que me contaste de ella, de cuando eran niños y como se acompañaban mutuamente- murmuro con una triste sonrisa- todo eso fue realmente tierno, como si estuvieras hablando de la persona más importante en tu vida… por eso pregunto, ¿Estas enamorado de ella, Kurosaki-kun?

-No-respondió inmediatamente, sintiéndose un poco abochornado- yo no estoy enamorado de Rukia, no te voy a negar que Rukia fue y es una persona muy importante para mí, pero tanto como… enamorarme de ella, no

-Ya veo…-Orihime bajo la mirada, muy en su interior sabia, desgraciadamente para ella, que Ichigo estaba mintiéndole… ¿Acaso no era más que obvio que amaba a Rukia Kuchiki? ¿O es que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Bueno, Ichigo nunca había sido un as para esto de los sentimientos… o eso era lo que solían decir Tatsuki e Ishida cada vez que tocaban el tema- entonces lo mejor será que no te entretenga mas, Kurosaki-kun…

-¿De qué hablas Inoue?

-Tienes que ir a buscarla ¿no?-la chica le sonrió radiante, le dolía en el alma- lo mejor será que vayas a buscar a Kuchiki-san lo más pronto posible, antes de que ella se ponga más triste

-Dudo que Rukia se ponga triste-admitió a su pesar, aquella maldita opresión en el pecho había regresado a su cuerpo- cabreada te aseguro que si esta, pero ¿triste? ¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho

-Pero de todos modos, debes ir a verla-la mujer se levanto totalmente fresca- ¡Anda Kurosaki-kun! Ve con ella y explícale todo… ¡Ah! Y dile que la espero mañana en el centro comercial como le dije… -se alejo del lugar con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano de su reciente ex-novio -¡A las 10:00 a.m. en punto! ¡No lo olvides!

-¡Inoue! ¡Espera un momento Inoue! ¿No quieres que te lleve a algún lado? ¡Es muy tarde para que te vayas sola!

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Kurosaki-kun!-no se podía permitir un momento más junto al pelinaranja, no estaba segura de que su corazón aguantase- ¡Nos veremos pronto!

-Cuídate mucho, Inoue…-susurro al verla desaparecer por la esquina- lo lamento…

----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

-No creo que exista una persona tan buena como para aceptar algo así-murmuro la morena cómodamente sentada en su cama, al lado del pelinaranja- ¿Y aun quiere que nos veamos mañana?

-Sí, te dije que Inoue era un caso especial…-la miro de reojo- es la mujer más dulce y buena que conozco, te caerá bien

-No sé si debería ir

-Tienes que ir-Rukia lo miro incrédula- pero te prevengo, ve ya comida, porque no querrás comer algo preparado por ella…

-Estas exagerando-interrumpió la Kuchiki

-No, en serio-¿Duda? Jamás había dudado frente a una mujer, y no es que fuera un experto en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, pero nunca había conocido a ninguna, jamás, que le provocara tal avalancha de sentimientos como lo hacia la joven que tenia frente de el- ¿Sigues enfadada?

-¿Tu qué crees?-le frunció el ceño- ¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Casarte conmigo y seguir viendo a tu noviecita? Perdóname Kurosaki, pero yo no voy a ser el segundo plato de nadie… mucho menos el tuyo

-¡No! Yo…-bajo la mirada- termine con Inoue

-Eres un idiota

-¿¡Que!?-frunció el ceño cabreado ¡Nunca sería capaz de entender a esa mujer!- ¿¡Ahora que carajos hice para que me insultaras enana!?

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado a una mujer como Orihime Inoue por una estúpida herencia… ¿¡Estas chiflado o que!?

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de joder Rukia!-grito el pelinaranja llevando sus dos manos a su cabeza, como si le doliera- ¡No entiendes que si deje a Inoue fue por ti!

El silencio inundo la habitación hasta convertir la atmosfera en una cargada de pesadez… ¿¡Que carajos acababa de decir!? ¿¡Acababa de admitir que si sentía algo por la enana!? Rogo a todos los dioses que se sabía que Rukia no entendiera el verdadero mensaje escondido tras de sus palabras, porque… ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría que no sabía lo que en verdad sentía por ella? Primero, Uryuu, diciéndole no se qué tonterías sobre Rukia… ¿Ahora Inoue? Eso ya lo tenía dudando.

-Deja las bromas Ichigo…-se quejo la pelinegra evitando mirarlo, si había oído las palabras dichas por su futuro marido o no, fue algo que la mujer oculto- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que teníamos planeado-le sonrió forzadamente- casarnos

-No tendrás mas novias regadas por ahí ¿O si Kurosaki-kun?-le sonrió con burla, usando ese tonito infantil que Ichigo odiaba

-¡Cierra el pico enana! ¡No digas idioteces!

-Jajajaja bueno, bueno, pero en serio Ichigo… ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor forma de arreglar las cosas?

-¿EH?

-Digo… ¿Era absolutamente necesario venir y destruir mi casa?-la pelinegra estallo en risas, Ichigo no pudo más que seguirle la corriente, riéndose el también… ¿Locura? Tal vez ¿Comprensión? Quizás… ellos dos siempre habían estado en una extraña sintonía desde que se conocieron, una en la cual eran capaces de entenderse tan solo con mirarse a los ojos… ¿Había cambiado eso con los años? No, al parecer no- De veras eres un bruto

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme idiota?-riño mientras se sonrojaba- no se me ocurrió nada mas…

-Eso es obvio

-Enana…

-¿Quieres cenar?-pregunto la joven como si nada, sacando a Ichigo de balance por completo- Es que… con todo esto se me olvido comer, y ya tengo hambre…

-¿Tienes hambre?-¿Estaba loca esa mujer? ¿Tenía hambre después de la discusión tan fuerte que acababan de tener? ¡Era una locura! Sin embargo… el tampoco había comido nada- Bueno, esta bien

-Perfecto, le pediré a la señora Midori que prepare algo de cenar… ¿Qué te apetece?

-No lo sé, tú deberías saber más de comida que yo-comento desinteresadamente- señorita actriz internacional

-Cierra la boca descerebrado

-Mocosa

-Idiota

-Estúpido

-Mandona

-Mujeriego

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que oíste, maldito mujeriego engañador de mujeres indefensas como yo…

-¿Me podrías decir que tienes tu de indefensa? ¡Eres más violenta que un luchador de sumo!

-¡Vaya comparación mas idiota! ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

-Marimacha

-Subnormal

-Enana plana sin gusto

-Pelo teñido impotente

Y con esa bonita conversación, ambos jóvenes bajaron hacia las cocinas ante el asombro de los sirvientes, el escándalo que ocasionaban las mujeres ante tal vocabulario de su señorita, y las risitas ahogadas de Midori y unos cuantos de los más viejos de la casa, quienes veían con buenos ojos el rostro de la niña Kuchiki… feliz, radiante, como no se le veía desde hace muchos años…

* * *

Se removió en su cama, no era que estuviera preocupado realmente, pero aquel papeleo en el hospital lo tenía muy pero muy preocupado, aparte ¿Qué se creía ese idiota de Kurosaki? Le había dicho que haría las horas de clínica… ¡Y haría las horas de clínica! Ya se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con ese imbécil de cabello naranja mas tarde…

_Toc, toc, toc _

Miro al techo extrañado ¿Quién podría tocar a su puerta a las 11:30 de la noche? Se levanto pesadamente… a lo mejor era Ichigo, sí, eso debía ser, a ese estúpido nunca le había importado la hora o la puntualidad… ¿Quién más? Ya estaba preparado para soltarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir ese inepto.

-Si vienes a fre…-pero la persona en su puerta no era su socio, era alguien que Uryuu nunca se imagino encontrar ahí- ¿Inoue?

-Hola Ishida-kun-saludo con una voz triste, pero no tanto como su mirada… ¿Era su imaginación o la mujer había estado llorando?- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… pasa Inoue-delicadamente, la tomo del brazo y la sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que adornaban su sala- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en New York hasta la próxima semana… Tatsuki me llamo el otro día y dijo…

-Yo… le dije a Tatsuki-san y a todos que vendría en una semana para darles la sorpresa-explico con los ojos llorosos- lamento haberte molestado, Ishida-kun…

-No eres una molestia, nunca lo has sido-le dijo tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla- ¿Qué te paso Inoue?

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Ichigo?-sentía su cuerpo tensarse, sus puños se apretaron por inercia ¿Ya se lo habría dicho? Sabía que era lo mejor, que tenía que saberlo… ¿¡Pero acaso ese imbécil no pudo haber encontrado una forma de no lastimarla!? Cuando lo viera lo mataba, podría jurarlo- ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

-No deberías llamarle así…

-¡Yo le llamo como se merece!-salto el peliazul furioso- ¿¡Que fue lo que te hizo!?

-El…-no pudo soportarlo mas, se arrojo contra el cuerpo de Ishida y se abrazo de su pecho sollozando sonoramente, descontrolada- ¡Kurosaki-kun está enamorado de otra persona!- quizás no fuera una buena idea, tal vez no debería haber acudido a él en primer lugar… pero Ishida Uryuu era su mejor amigo, y necesitaba con toda su alma alguien que la consolara, que la entendiera… alguien como él

-Cálmate…-susurro tiernamente, abrazando a la llorosa pelinaranja contra su pecho- tranquila… cuéntame como paso todo…

-Tu… ¿Lo sabías, no Ishida-kun?-el de lentes no respondió- ¿Sabías que Kurosaki-kun iba a casarse con Kuchiki-san?

-El mismo Ichigo me lo comento ayer- admitió tristemente, acariciando el cabello de Orihime con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana de lo más delicada- al menos… me alegra saber que te lo confeso

-Yo… los vi juntos…-murmuro mirando la hermosa luna plateada que aparecía por la ventana-a Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san… estaban conversando en la calle… cerca de la antigua casa de Kurosaki-kun

-¿Y qué paso?

-Es solo que… nunca había visto a Kurosaki-kun tan feliz…-le dedico una dulce sonrisa- se reía, bromeaba, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor… y entonces me di cuenta…- la sonrisa de Inoue se volvió triste- de que a mi jamás me podría sonreír así…

-No digas eso…

-Solo digo la verdad Uryuu-kun, no debe ser tan condescendiente conmigo-abrazo sus piernas- cuando Kurosaki-kun estaba con Kuchiki-san yo lo veía radiante, a ella igual, es por eso… que lo mejor es resignarme y apoyarlos en todo…

-¿Apoyarlos?- la miro sin entender mientras ella asentía- ¿De qué hablas Inoue? Si no quisieras volver a verlo lo entendería, si lo odiaras, lo entendería… ¿Pero apoyarlos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué ganaría con odiar a Kurosaki-kun o a Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Orihime dejando sin habla al muchacho- ¿Por qué los apoyo? Porque Kurosaki-kun siempre será alguien muy importante en mi vida… y quiero que sea feliz-volvió a mirar la luna, ahora con un brillo especial en su mirada- deseo que Kurosaki-kun sea feliz, aunque no esté conmigo, deseo que sea feliz porque… lo amo…-volvió a sonreírle a Ishida- ¡Y por eso mañana me reuniré con Kuchiki-san en el Centro Comercial! Para comenzar a hacernos amigas…

-Inoue…-no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia y nobleza de su acompañante- eres demasiado buena Inoue

-Ya me lo has dicho antes-soltó una risita-Ishida-kun… ¿Podría dormir aquí esta noche?-esta pregunta desconcertó al peliazul- no quiero dormir sola…

-Si… no te apures-susurro mirándola tiernamente- quédate el tiempo que necesites

-Muchísimas gracias Ishida-kun…-Orihime lo abrazo fuertemente, Ishida correspondió el gesto gustoso- eres mi mejor amigo…

Dolor, puro y cruel dolor.

-Lo sé, Inoue…

* * *

-¡Vamos Renji! ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tomar una copa con nosotros?- pregunto animadamente el pelinegro mientras bajaban del avión- Izuru y yo hemos quedado con Ikkaku y los demás… ¿Qué? ¿Tu princesita no te deja?-un par de sonoras carcajadas acompañaron el comentario, o al menos lo hacían antes de que Shuhei Hisagui terminara en el suelo a causa del golpe que le dio el pelirrojo

-¡Deja de hablar de Rukia! Maldita sea Shuhei… ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho imbécil!?

-Cálmate Renji…-intervino nervioso el rubio, tratando de calmar los ánimos de su amigo- si no quieres venir está bien, pero no mates a Shuhei ¿Quieres? Aun no se recupera de la cruda que se pego anoche…

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál cruda?-se quejo Hisagui levantándose- ¡Ya te dije que solo fueron unos tragos Izuru!

-Claro, claro…-movió los brazos delante de su pecho, nervioso- no te molestes…

-¿Sabes una cosa Izuru? Eres demasiado… hm… pasivo-murmuro Renji mirando condescendiente a Kira- deberías hacer valer más tu opinión

-¿Hacer valer más su opinión? ¡Ja! ¿Sabes que eso te haría quedar mal a ti, Renji?-se burlo el pelinegro- ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? ¡Llamar a Rangiku!-soltó una carcajada- ¡Hace mucho que no me deleito con la buena vista!

-No deberías hablar así de Rangiku…-murmuro Kira sonrojado- ella es más que solo un buen cuerpo, ella…

-¡Ja! ¿¡No me digas que estas enamorado de Rangiku Matsumoto!?-se burlo el pelirrojo- ¡Pero qué buenos gustos tienes Kira! ¡Primero Hinamori y ahora Matsumoto!

-¿Hinamori?-Hisagui miro a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Sigues con eso Izuru?

-¡Ya basta muchachos!-pidió el rubio desesperado- ¡Dejen eso! Rangiku es solo una amiga… ¡Y Momo también!-se sonrojo violentamente al decir el nombre de la chica- ¡Déjenme ya!

-Bueno, ya por la paz-dijo Renji tratando en vano de calmarse- o Izuru se pondrá a llorar… bueno, me voy chicos nos vemos-se despidió con un gesto

-¿¡Entonces te vas con ella!?-se burlo Hisagui- ¿¡Que te ha hecho Rukia Kuchiki para tenerte tan controlado!?

-¡Shuhei! Deja de decir esas cosas o Renji va a…-pero antes de que Kira terminara con su regaño, una enorme maleta color negro oscuro se estrello a mitad de la cara de Hisagui- te lo dije…

-¡Nos vemos Izuru! ¡Que te diviertas en el bar!-grito el pelirrojo al salir del aeropuerto, el coche de la empresa ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, un flamante convertible rojo, el mismo en el que había llevado a pasear a Rukia la noche antes de salir de viaje… se subió en el en cuanto el chofer le dio las llaves y arranco con un solo lugar como fin; la mansión Kuchiki- Solo un poco mas… un poco y volveré a verte Rukia…

Porque estaba decidido, esa noche Rukia Kuchiki tendría que darle la respuesta, y el estaba completamente seguro, que recibiría una positiva… ¡Que equivocado estaba!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto! ¡Es importante saberlo!**

**Porfavor dejenme un review con sus comentarios sobre el fic...**

**¡Cuidense Mucho! ¡Nos leemos!**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy**


	8. Piedras en el camino

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno n.n despues de mis vacaciones... (si es que se les puede llamar asi O.o) y de la falta de imainacion qe he tenido... (siempre la tengo u.u) aqui tienen, con muchos trabajos, el siguiente capitulo de Contrato Nupcial... ¡ojala les guste! Por una idea de ultimo minuto, hubo un cambio inesperado en la historia... para los que querian ver sangre en este capitulo, lo siento pero tendran que esperar unos dias mas xD (jajaja pero tendran la sangre O.o) espero que sea para algo bueno...**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Noko tendo (que bueno que te gusto la platica de Ichigo y Rukia, y en cuanto a Ishida pues... a mi tambien me da penita ponerlo a sufrir, pero terminara bien... ¡Ojala te guste el capitulo!); MiStErY-MaYu-ChAn (tienes razon O.o Inoue esta obsecionada con Ichigo... para mi que no es amor, sino obsecion lo que siente hacia el, pero bueno... ¡Y mientras Ishida sufre! T.T jeje, lo de Ichigo celoso te la debo [el siguiente, o el que sigue] tengo que pensarle para eso xD espero te agrade la conti); RukiaxUchiha (jajajaja ¿Ichigo amaneciendo en casa de Rukia? Muere acecinado por el servicio secreto de la familia Kuchiki... xD espero que te guste el capi); story love (¡NO! ¡NO MUERAS! T.T no quiero que mueras... quiero leer otro fic tuyo... u.u jajaja pero las parejas aun no estan bien definidas O.o excepto el ichiruki claro n.n jajaja ¡Otra que piensa igual que yo! ¿Verdad que Renji y Tatsuki hacen bonita pareja? xD me vale que no hayan hablado en el anime... ¡Oh gracias por los elogios a mi historia! Me haces sentir orgullosa n//n la verdad nunca crei que fuera a gustar tanto... ¡Ojala disfrutes el siguiente capitulo! jeje sabes que me ecantan tus reviews...); Tsukishirohime-chan (jajaja pues ya ra hora de declararlo publicamente ¿no? xD era lo unico que faltaba... ¡Oh que bueno que te gusto la semiconfesion de Ichi! Ese niño es tan orgulloso que apenas y en un impulso se le sale la verdad xD pero no te apures por Ishida e Inoue... las cosas llegaran a su debido momento n.n y si jeje Hisana tendra un papel ¡importantisimo! jeje ojala te guste el capitulo, pero como ya dije, los celos quedan pendientes u.u); Lapislazuli Stern (¿No tengo piedad con ellos? No eres la primera que me lo dice... Shiro'spart me lo dice cada que le cuento una idea... jeje tranquila xD en este capitulo no hay violencia, pero no prometo nada x los siguientes jeje ¡Gracias x el elogio! Ojala no te decepcione el capi); Friky-Wolfy (jajaja que mala xD jeje pero es cierto, Rukia se merece todo el amor de Ichigo *.* ¡Y no lo va a compartir! jajaja espero te guste la continuacion xD); Kumiko Kusajishi (jajaja ok n.n hay que mantener a Orihime lejos de Ichi... ¡Y que se lo deje a Rukia! xD espero te guste el capitulo); kuchiki goddess (¡Yo tambien las adoro! xD aunque las reconciliaciones ichirukistas terminen siendo peleas :S pero bueno... encuanto a Ishida... ya el tiempo decidira jeje); ichigo vasto lorde (oye! ya de veras no se que decirte para que no te enojes conmigo O.o dije "al menos te agrege" porque mi msn no servia! fue de puro milagro que me cole en la computadora de mi prima :S ya cuando te hable ya estaba en mi casa... ¡A mi tambien me gusto hablar contigo! bueno... pues la pelea de Ichi y Renji te la debo xD sera en los siguientes.... ¡Ojala te guste el capi n.n!); Anita509 (jajaja ¡Lo se! No he conocido a nngun chico de anime mas lento... :S bueno, Tamaki pero es otro rollo u.u jajaja ¡Que bueno que te guste el fic! espero que tambien disfrutes la continuacion n.n); yopp! (jajaja xD si, pobre Renji... ¡Pero el tambien tendra su momento! jejeje xD O.o ¡No es necesario rezar! solo... esperar un poco n.n el beso llegara...ojala te guste); Laura V (jajaja ¿Cual pareja? o.o XD eso de Renji es una gran idea... hm... pobre Ichi xD ardera en celos jeje ¡Gracias por pasarte! Ojala te guste la continuacion); LadySc -Maaya- (bueno... yo tambien he llegado a odiar a Orihime ¬¬ pero la niña es una dulzura... enfada con el maldto "Kurosaki-kun" pero es muy linda xD no estas loca O.o yo tambien he notado esa parte... pues Renji aun no sufre xD pero lo hara u.u espero te guste el capitulo); eiko298 (O.o en serio fui cruel.... pobre Inoue u.u ¡Yo tambienquise matar a Edward cuando lei esa parte de Luna Nueva! jajaja ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! ojala este tmb te guste... jaja que linda! n//n dijiste pyon); A.C. Akasuna (O.o ¡Violencia! jajaj creo que es mejor que se peleen en un UA que en un fic normalito... O.o se matan con las zanpakutos :S ¡Cuidate! ¡Espero que te guste la continuacion!); Uchiha Katze ( que bueno que Inoue te caiga bien n.n intente hacer que cayera bien... aunque se gane el odio n//n por otra parte, no creo que Renji sea tan maduro como ella lo de Byakuya... pues... yo lo dudaria O.o ¡Espero te guste el siguiente capitulo!); byakushi (jajaja xD pss se le ocurrio a Rukia jeje... ¡Gracias x pasarte a postear! ojala te guste el capi); itziarxknup (jjaja xD bueno, no puedo "reinventar" a Orihime para que caiga bien... O.o ¿¡Quieres consolar a Ishida y a Renji!? jajajajajajaja ¡Te los mando! O.o no mejor no... ¡Solo uno! xD ahi me dices cual y lo mando x mensajeria jeje ¡Si! ¡Comere frutas! [fresas xD y mas fresas!] jajajuaja ¡Cuidate mucho! ojala te guste el capitulo); ichiruki-fan (¡No! ¡Que no te de un infarto! O.o ¿En serio gritaste? ¡Genial! jejeje perdon n//n pero me da gusto que te guste tanto mi fic... ¡Tranquila! Tengo una pareja pensada para Renji... ¡E Inoue es asi! ¡No puede evitar ser buena! O.o quizas por eso no la odio... no te apures xD hablo mas yo :S espero te guste la conti); liss-33 (jajaja ¿tu tambien ves novelas en vacaciones? O.o eso es bueno a veces jeje n//n las telenovelas dan buenas ideas xD ¡Espero que disfrutes el capitulo!); aLeKuchiki-zr (no te preocupes por los reviews n.n con saber que te gusta el fic es suficiente jeje... ¡Oh amo a Ichigo celoso! jajaja ¿Dulces? ¿Ichigo y Rukia? :S jaja es la primera vez que me los imagino asi...¡Aqui te dejo el otro capitulo! ojala te agrade n.n)**

**¡Cuidense! ¡Muchisimas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo (¡Oh! ¡Amo el nuevo relleno!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

8.- Piedras en el camino

-¿No tienes nada que decir acerca de esto? ¿Shiro-kun?-pregunto la rubia mirando a su hermano menor con una mirada preocupada

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Rangiku-murmuro sin prestarle atención

-¡Me importa un bledo! Toushiro… no puedes seguir peleándote con todo aquel que te lleve la contraria…-estaba preocupada, mucho ¿Qué le pasaba? El nunca había sido precisamente un niño cariñoso o dócil, jamás, y tal vez si lo fuera las cosas serian más sencillas para ella… ¿Cómo demonios sería capaz de controlar a un maldito niño genio si él ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada?- ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando de verdad te metas en un lio y te expulsen?

-¡Ja! Como si necesitara a esos idiotas…-continuo con su partida de ajedrez contra sí mismo- déjame solo Rangiku

-¡Toushiro! ¡Soy tu hermana joder no me hables así!

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana!-soltó cruelmente mirándola a los ojos… las piernas de la mujer flaquearon, no pudo soportar la mirada celeste sobre ella- ahora lárgate

-Pero Shiro…

-¡Que te largues!

Con una última mirada a donde estaba sentado el peliblanco, la voluptuosa mujer salió de la habitación, una lagrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla…

-----------------

-Y bien, Byakuya… ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda de tu hermana?

-Bastante bien Kyoraku, pero no entiendo a que viene la pregunta…-responde seriamente el hombre

-¡Vamos Byakuya! No seas amargado-se quejo divertido el otro, de rostro amable y despreocupado y cabellos castaños- es solo que nunca creí que aceptarías al hijo de Isshin como tu cuñado…

-Nadie ha dicho que lo he aceptado-intervino- es una clausula del testamento de Shigekuni, y por tal un mandato que me veo obligado a cumplir, pero yo jamás aceptare a ese chico como parte de la familia Kuchiki-advirtió desaprobatoriamente

-Siempre has sido muy estricto en lo que respecta a eso-dijo sonriendo- además… el niño se llevaba estupendamente con Hisana, recuerdo que se la pasaban jugando juntos… ¿No te debería dar eso una imagen buena de él?

-Te agradecería que no mencionaras a mi difunta esposa Shunsui-apretó los puños

-Claro, lo lamento…

Si, nadie conocía la relación que Hisana había tenido con ese mocoso como el ¿Cierto? Byakuya Kuchiki jamás había sentido celos de nadie… ¿Para qué si lo tenía todo? Ni siquiera esa mujer, Yoruichi Shihoin, había podido despertar en él tales sentimientos negativos aun con su carácter capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera… o al menos, eso era antes de conocer a Hisana Yamamoto y a Ichigo Kurosaki

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 13 años…_

-¡Oi Byakuya! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-pidió amablemente uno de sus tantos compañeros de clase- Te gustara la fiesta…

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí-había contestado, como siempre ¿Cómo podría interesarle a él una tonta fiesta? ¿Cómo cuando tenía una empresa multimillonaria que dirigir?-vayan ustedes

-¡Pero Byakuya! Nunca sales… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-Ya dije que no, muchas gracias-continuo escribiendo en su cuaderno, como si no existiera

-Pero…

-¡Déjalo ya!-rio una voz burlona a su espalda- al pequeño Byakuya no le gustan las fiestas… ¿No es así Byakushi?

-Guarda silencio Yoruichi…

-¡Oh! Esa voz de enojado sí que da miedo-se burlo una chica de apariencia sexy sentándose en la paleta de su escritorio- me pregunto si lo harás para conseguir chicas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yoruichi?-exclamo malhumorado, el, que no perdía su temple Kuchiki por nada del mundo… ¡No podía soportar los juegos de esa maldita mujer!

-Jajaja ¿Estas enojado Byakushi?-la morena sonrió mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de su acompañante, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de este- vengo a raptarte y llevarte a la fiesta…

-Ya te dije que no iré

-¡Oh vamos Byakuya! Una noche como un chico normal no va a matarte-exclamo hastiada- además, no te pregunte querido… ¡Dije que te llevaría!

-No veo como me puedas obligar

-¿Ah no?-sonrió macabramente ante la mirada extrañada del pelinegro ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Yoruichi?- ¡Guardias!-inmediatamente, Byakuya se vio rodeado de los integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad de la familia Shihoin

-¿Qué?-miro a su alrededor- ¿¡Que es esto Yoruichi!?

-Te dije que te llevaría y te llevare…-dijo burlona- ¡Aunque sea a rastras!-con un guiño, el Kuchiki se vio amordazado y sometido por los sirvientes de su amiga- ahora vámonos a la fiesta…

Ya ahí, el pelinegro no pudo más que repetirse a si mismo que esa mujer estaba loca de atar… ¿¡Porque demonios se dejaba convencer por ella de hacer todo esto!? Él ni siquiera quería estar en la fiesta y Yoruichi lo sabia ¿Entonces porque lo había traído?

-Te traje para que conozcas a un amigo mío Byakushi-respondió como si leyera su mente- no lo he visto en un tiempo… desde que anda embobado con su nueva novia-sonrió con burla y algo de frustración-¡pobre chica! No sé que habrá hecho Kisuke para poder atraparla…

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-murmuro aburrido, no confiaba en esa chica, tenía demasiadas experiencias negativas para hacerlo

-¡Oh! ¿No es normal que quiera que un amigo me acompañe a ver a otro?-lo miro sonriendo- vamos Byakuya… no voy a lastimarte… tanto

-Hm… ¿Y se supone que eso me tranquilice?

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¡Yoruichi-san!-grito un chico rubio desde el otro lado del salón, parecía muy amable, aunque tenía una sonrisa traviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno… era demasiado parecida a la de Yoruichi- ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!

-¡Eh Kisuke!-saludo la joven alegremente- ¿Ya saliste de tu mundo de ensueño de los enamorados o qué?

-Siempre has sido cruel, Yoruichi-san-sonrió- ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

-¡Ah sí! Me olvide por completo del pequeño Byakuya-se carcajeo, el chico la fulmino con la mirada- es un amigo del Instituto…Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakushi, el es Kisuke Urahara-los jóvenes se dieron las manos- lo conozco prácticamente desde que naci

-Más bien, desde que YO nací, Yoruichi-san-comento sonriendo Kisuke- recuerda que eres mayor que yo…

-Cierra la boca Kisuke

-Bueno-le sonrió a Byakuya- es un placer conocerte Kuchiki-san

-El placer es mío Urahara

-¡Oh! A mí también me gustaría presentarte a alguien, Yoruichi-san-en ese momento, Byakuya Kuchiki vio entrar a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Blanca, de cabellos negros como la noche, los labios de un apetitoso color rojo y los ojos más increíbles que hubiera imaginado jamás- ella es mi novia, Yamamoto Hisana

-Es un placer conocerte señorita Yoruichi-dijo sonriendo tímidamente, parecía demasiado frágil para ser humana, era como un ángel- Kisuke me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-¡Bah! Seguro han sido cosas malas, Kisuke es un mentiroso- se quejo la morena- también es un gusto Hisana, pero no me llames con tantas formalidades, solo soy Yoruichi-le guiño el ojo- y este de aquí es Kuchiki Byakuya, un amigo

-Encantada de conocerle… Kuchiki-san-saludo educadamente la joven con una sonrisita

-Lo mismo digo… señorita Hisana

----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

Ni siquiera imagino que esa criatura tan pura, dulce, delicada y hermosa fuera a convertirse en la mujer de su vida, el único amor que podría sentir su corazón… así como tampoco imagino, que esa mujer seria la causante de su dolor más grande

----------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

-Hisana…

-¡Ah!-la mujer se quejaba de dolor desde hacía horas, Byakuya sabía que ya no quedaba tiempo

-Por favor no te fuerces Hisana… no vale la pena…

-Hm… ¡Ah!-lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la pelinegra, mientras se dedicaba a apretar con sus últimas fuerzas la mano de su esposo- Ichigo…

El rostro de Byakuya se tenso, sus oscuros ojos se volvieron fríos

-Kurosaki no ha llegado aun, viene para acá- y esperaba, con toda su alma, que jamás llegara

-Ichigo… debo hablar, con Ichigo…-vio a su marido con los ojos llorosos- necesito hablar con el… Byakuya…

-En cuanto llegue lo hare pasar-dijo con pesar, no le negaría un último deseo al amor de su vida- pero resiste Hisana, por favor resiste…

-Te amo…

---------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash-Back-------------------------------------------------------

----

-¡Señor Abarai! ¿No es muy tarde para tenerle por acá?- pregunto educadamente un muchacho pelinegro, Renji lo conocía bien, era el nieto de la Señora Midori Kurosu, el ama de llaves de Rukia, Rikichi Kurosu- ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje?

-Bien Rikichi, gracias…-miro a la mansión como si fuera la pintura más hermosa e inalcanzable que existiera- ¿Esta el señor Kuchiki?

-No, el señor salió a una junta… dejo dicho que no le esperasen-se rasco la cabeza nervioso- parecía algo importante

-Ah… y Rikichi… ¿De quién es el coche que está dentro?-señalo un flamante convertible negro, estacionado cómodamente en donde debería ir el auto de Byakuya

-No lo sé, llego antes de mi turno, pero al parecer es de…-pero el sonido del celular de Renji interrumpió su explicación

-¡Espera Rikichi! Es Kira, debe ser importante-contesta- ¡Izuru idiota! ¿Qué quieres?

-_¿Renji? ¡Renji! Necesito que vengas al bar…_

-¿Al bar? ¿¡Para qué demonios quieres que vaya al bar!?-frunció el ceño, cabreado- te dije que no me molestaras esta noche…

_-Lo sé pero… ¡Ah! ¡Renji por favor! ¡No puedo con Rangiku, Shuhei, Iba, Ikkaku y Yumichika yo solo! ¡¡RENJI ESTOY DESESPERADO!!_

-¡Vale! Ya tranquilízate Izuru… voy para allá-suspiro con pesar mientras colgaba, no era tan desgraciado como para dejar solo a su amigo con tamaña bronca… él sabía perfectamente cómo eran esos cinco cuando estaban borrachos… pobre Kira- Rikichi tengo que irme

-Está bien señor…

-Pero necesito que me hagas un favor-el joven lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡El que usted quiera!

-Dile a Rukia que la veo mañana en el parque, a las 3:00 p.m. ¿Lo harás?

-¡Por supuesto que sí señor Abarai! ¡Confié en mí!

-Gracias Rikichi…-subió a su coche con pesar, otro día sin verla… su corazón ya no aguantaba- espero verte mañana Rukia…

----------------

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO RUKIA! ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!

-¡VAMOS ICHIGO!-le reto la mujer sonriendo con burla- ¿No dijiste que la comida la escogiera yo por ser la que mas conocía? ¡Pues come!

-¡NO!-el muchacho se alejo de ella, mirando con asco los palillos que tenía en su mano, apresando a un pulpo vivo- ¡No pienso comer eso!

-¡Maldita sea Ichigo! ¡Como si jamás hubieras comido uno!

-¡Pero este está V-I-V-O enana! ¡Vivo! Además se ve asqueroso…

-¡Quién lo diría! Kurosaki-kun se volvió delicado…-el pelinaranja frunció el ceño- ¡Vamos Ichi! Solo una probadita…

¿Y como habían terminado teniendo esa discusión? Bien, pues ni uno ni otro podrían decirlo con claridad… al llegar a la cocina, comenzaron a hablar sobre la comida que les gustaba y no les gustaba, las diferentes bebidas con la que se debería acompañar un determinado platillo, y las comidas más extrañas que habían probado… todo estaba muy bien realmente, hasta que la morena había recordado que uno de los chefs era famoso por preparar comida "extravagante" y tras un par de palabrotas dichas por ella y su futuro marido, habían terminado por empezar una extraña competencia sobre quien era capaz de comer la cosa más extraña… hasta entonces… ella era la ganadora

-¡QUE NO RUKIA!

-¿Entonces me das el gane?

-¡Sí! ¡Joder tú ganas! Pero no comeré eso…

-Delicado-murmuro Rukia dejando al pulpo en la pecera que estaba en el centro de la mesa

-Era asqueroso

-Aun así, eres un delicado

-Calla enana…

-¿Señorita Rukia? ¿Señor Kurosaki?-susurro amablemente Midori- ¿Les apetecería pasar a la sala? Es hora de limpiar la cocina, después de todo…

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora?-la pelinegra la miro extrañada ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo ni se sintiera cuando estaba con ese idiota pelinaranja?- ¿Qué horas son, señora Midori?

-Ya es la 1:30 a.m. señorita Rukia-sonrió dulcemente- por eso es necesario que pasen a la sala para que se pueda llevar a cabo la limpieza… lamento interrumpirles

-No se preocupe-murmuro Ichigo- ya es hora de irme…

-¿Te vas?-maldito nudo en su garganta, maldita opresión en su pecho, eso que sentía… ¿Era ansiedad? ¿En realidad no quería que se fuera? ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito el sentimiento que provocaba en ella Kurosaki Ichigo!- ¿Ahora?

-Tengo que trabajar mañana… Uryuu ya debe odiarme por escapar de la clínica, no es bueno tentar al demonio-¿No quería irse acaso? ¿Ella no quería que se fuera? No tenía importancia alguna, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se quedara, que mandara al demonio al tarado de Ishida y se quedara con ella toda la noche…pero su mente, su maldita mente, sabía que no era prudente hacerlo- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro…-sonrió, la idea de pasar el día con Ichigo le alegro en demasía, mucho más de lo esperado sinceramente- ¿A qué hora terminas el turno?

-Se supone que con las horas de clínica, y el castigo que obviamente me pondrá Ishida por huir, vendría terminando a las 7:00 p.m. pero claro… si me escapo de nuevo, podría terminar a las 3:00 p.m. ¿Te parece esa hora?

-Perfecto

-Bien-con el cuerpo temblándole y la respiración agitada, se acerco a la mujer perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos violetas- hasta mañana Rukia

-Hasta mañana Ichigo-en esos momentos su mente no funcionaba, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro. Rukia parándose de puntitas, Ichigo inclinándose a su altura, despacio, el pelinaranja deposito un beso en la mejilla de la morena, cerca, muy cerca, de la comisura de sus labios…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo tan tarde en mi casa, Kurosaki Ichigo?- esa voz, fría, calculadora, inconfundible… pero esta vez, la voz de Byakuya también estaba cargada de ira

-¡Nii-sama!-la joven se separo rápidamente de Ichigo- ¿¡Cu-cuando llegaste!?

-Hace al menos 2 segundos… aun no me respondes Kurosaki-clavo sus ojos en el pelinaranja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… eh…-no podía permitirse mostrar ese tipo de nerviosismo, no frente a Byakuya- hablaba con Rukia

-¿No te parece que no son horas adecuadas para "hablar" con Rukia?-dijo fríamente- mi hermana es una dama respetable Kurosaki, no es decente que un hombre este tan tarde en la casa de una mujer… mucho menos en estas… condiciones…

-¿De qué "condiciones" estás hablando Byakuya? ¿¡Qué jodidos quieres decir con eso!?

-¡Ichigo cállate!

-Kurosaki, sé que es mucho pedir para alguien de tu calaña que tenga modales, pero esta es mi casa, así que haz el favor de comportarte a la altura-lo miro con desprecio

-Maldito…

-Ichigo-susurro la joven en modo de advertencia- No te preocupes Nii-sama, Ichigo ya se va…

-Perfecto-sentencio el pelinegro, mirando a los jóvenes desconfiado- te acompañare a la puerta Kurosaki

-Eh… si, gracias…- ¿Kurosaki? ¿Desde cuándo había pasado de ser "Ichigo" a "Kurosaki"? Vale, Byakuya **jamás **había sido amable con el… ni siquiera estaba seguro de caerle bien, pero normalmente le trataba como a un conocido mas, desde la noche del funeral le trataba como a su enemigo- Byakuya…

-Kuchiki-corrigió, Ichigo lo miro incrédulo- de ahora en adelante, no te permito que me llames por mi nombre…

-¿De qué carajos hablas Byakuya? ¿Cómo que te llame por tu apellido? ¿¡Qué coño te traes!?-riño mirándolo amenazadoramente- ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así?

-En primera, es tu actitud irrespetuosa la que me molesta-dijo tranquilamente el noble- y en segunda… no quiero que te acerques a Rukia

-¿Qué?-se quedo sin habla- ¿De… de que hablas?

-Creo que lo dije bastante claro, no te lo repetiré otra vez-declaro frio, cortante- aléjate de Rukia

-Pues… como lo siento, Byakuya-apretó los puños y embozo un gesto que aparentaba una sonrisa- pero Rukia y yo vamos a casarnos, no puedes evitar eso…

-Por supuesto que puedo, Kurosaki-ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle, solo seguía ahí, manteniendo esa elegancia, esa apariencia inalcanzable que poseían todos los miembros de su familia… incluida Rukia- tú no eres digno de casarte con una Kuchiki, no permitiré que mi familia pase por tal atropello

-¡No podrás evitarlo!-le grito enfadado- ¡Ella ya ha aceptado!

-Grita y parlotea lo que quieras, Kurosaki Ichigo-le dio la espalda, en dirección a la mansión- pero jamás, óyelo bien, JAMÁS en lo que me resta de vida, permitiré tu boda con Rukia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Es importante saberlo!**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews... no es tanto rollo n.n y seria genial para mi conocer su opinion**

**bueno... ¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Los quiere**

**Chappy**


	9. Cita doble

**Hola!!! Primero, una disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo... pero tenia un bloqueo ENORME T.T y apenas acabo de terminarlo, ademas, esta semana entre a clases y pss.... creo qu de ahora en adelante tardare mas en actualizar, pero por ahora aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo n.n ojala sea de su agrado**

**Gracias a:**

**kuchiki goddess (oh! si pasara eo en realidad yo amaria a Kubo Tite por siempre *.* jajaja espero que te guste el siguiente capi, lamento la tardanza); Anita509 (si n.n hablo de Tamaki-sempai *.* oh... ¿hay muchos? yo solo conosco algunos cuantos xD debo ver mas animes. Lo de Hisana e Ichigo se vea mas adelante, espero que te guste la conti n.n gracias por posear); MiStErY-MaYu-ChAn (jajaja ¡Si qures te lo mando! pero al final del fic... porque lo ocupo mientras xD jajaja oh! Byakuya celoso posesivo.... *.* que lindo!!! [Ichi celoso llega pronto, muuuuuy pronto... jajaja xD] Que tiene que el RenTat no sea comun... ¡Yo lo amo! n.n ¿Verdad que Renji si queda bien con Tatsuki? La mejor amiga de Ichigo, con el mejor amigo de Rukia.... ¡Seria genial! ojala te guste el capitulo n.n este es una bomba de tiempo... :S); Naoko tendo (¡Hola! que bueno que te gustara la actitud de Byakuya n.n y lo de Toushiro... tiene una explicacion n.n mas adelante se sabra... ¡y lo de Ichigo y Rukia! bueno... lo saque de un programa de tv xD creo que era CSI o algo... el punto es que me dio asco y me acorde n.n espero te guste la conti); eiko298 (¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! la verdad me da mucho gusto que pienses asi de mi y mis fics!!!! *.* me siento orgullosa!!! jajaj y lo de Byakuya-Hisana-Ichigo... digamos que es un "triangulo amoroso" a falta de palabra mejor O.o ya luego se sabra el porque n.n en lo de Toushiro y Rangiku tienes razon hm... solo se parece en los ojos de color, pero.. ¡Ni del mismo color los tienen! jjaja te entiendo, a veces la gente no-traumada con bleach no entiende jeje n.n ¡Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo! ¡Ojala te guste! [mandame un pokito mas de inspiracion a ver si me sirve ¿vale? porfa... u.u]); RukiaxUchiha (¡Gracias por pasarte a postear! espero que te guste la conti); rukia (hola n.n ¿omo crees que lo dejaria a medias? O.o me cuelgan... espcialmente Shiro's part u.u ojala te guste); yoxxa (¡perdon por tardar! es la falta de tiempo e inspiracion u.u pero aqui tienes la conti n.n ojala te guste); ichigo vasto lorde (¿Sigues castigado por lo del ventilador? ¿O lo dices por lo queme contaste de tus padres? hm... lo siento... ¡Pero ya lo dije! es la falta de tiempo e inspiracion :S ¡Y si revise tus sugerencias! si te das cuenta n.n y como ya dije... lo de Toushiro tiene explicacion n.n pero no la dire hasta que la escriba u.u y para eso falta... bueno, espero te guste el capi n.n y gracias por lo que dijiste del fic... en verdad gracias); LadySc -Maaya- (Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo de Renji u.u pero necesito que alguien se meta ahi ¿no? luego se recuperara n.n y en cuanto a Byakuya... Rukia adora a su hermano [?] creo que su opinion lamentablemente si tendria mucho peso en este entierro u.u ¿A ti tambien te pasa eso? cada vez que mando un review como no conetada me pasa lo mismo u.u n se que tiene esta cosa.. ¡Que bueno que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer! Ojala te agrade el capitulo siguiente n.n); itziarxknup (jajaja ¡Hola! no sabes como me rei con tu Review xD jajaja ¡Estas igual que yo! yo tambien soy muuuuy posesiva con "mis" chicos.... [preguntale a Shiro'spart xD cuantos amantes tengo] Oh! jajaja le dire a Yoruichi que acerto n.n esa voz seria y sexy de Byakuya.... *-* ¡Oye! tome prestado eso de la Cita doble paa el titulo del capi n.n es que no ncontre titulo mejor jeje espero no te moleste ¡Pero no te los puedo mandar a todos! Y como creo que ya prometi a Byakuya hace un par de contestaciones [aunque si quieres esperar...] creo que tendras que decidir si quieres a Renji, Ishida o Toushiro O.o JAJAJAJAJ ¡No! espero no ser como chappy!!!!! [aunque soy chappy :S que raro... jajaja ahora me quedare con la duda!!!!] jajaja ¡Que bien que te guste tanto como para ponerte como Rukia en chappylandia! xD jajaja no comi fresas!!!! u.u Shiro'spart no me deja ¡Ojala te guste! nos vemos ¡Cuidate!); aLeKuchiki-zr (jajaja ¿molesto se ve mas sexy? si.... tienes razon n.n ¡espero te guste la conti! nos vemos); Uchiha Katze (lo que Hisana queria decirle a Ichi se sabra mas adelante n.n gracias por dejar el review n.n espero te guste el siguiente); umi-sama123 (¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic n.n aqui tienes el siguiente jeje ¡ojala te guste!); yui makino (no te preocupes por los reviews.... con saber que te gusta la historia y el capitulo, es mas que suficiente n.n gracias por tomarte el tiempo de postear algo, es realmente lindo que hagan eso... cuidate, espero te guste); ichiruki-fan (Hola! no se preocupen por los examenes... las entiendo u.u a tu hermana y a ti, odio los periodos de examenes T.T jajaja perdon po lo de los nervios xD pero eso me dice que al menos es decente lo que escribo, y no se apuren por lo del Fanfic, mientras de ves en cuando lo lean me basta n.n ¡Aki les dejo la conti! Ojala les guste); story love (¡Oh genial! No moriras *-* no quiero perder a una lectora/escritora como tu... jaja que gusto que te agradara la parte de Hisana y Byakuya, ellos tambien necesitaban su momento... ¿no? xD jajaja ¡Renji! oh... mi niño Renji.... ¿recuerdas el final de mi vida contigo? jajaja crei que nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo de Tat y Renji n.n jajaja pero el beso aun falta.... ¡Oye! se estan acercando n.n espero que te guste la continuacion n.n); shi no hime (jajaja pues yo soy Toushiro con quien sea xD pero este fic es Hitsuhina/Hitsukarin, jjaja es que ese niño me gusta con casi todas las parejas que le ponen, pero Toushiro y Rangiku tienen una relacion muy fuerte en el fic, ojala te guste n.n); Laura V (jajaja ¿que tienen que ver los ichime con que no suba el review O.o? jajaja xD que bueno que te gusto Byakuya celoso! durara asi un buen rato... ojala te guste la coti); yopp!! (jajaja no es tonto insultar a un personaje n.n es un desahogo!!!! espero te guste lel capi n.n); Solsis (jajaja hola!!! muy bien n.n y tu? ¡Que alegria que volvieras! jajaja Byakuya hara todo lo posible por separar al Ichiruki... ¡Pero el amor siempre gana! O eso es lo que enseñan las novelas... xD aki tienes la conti!!! nos vemos pronto); Lapislazuli Stern (O.o ¿en serio te causo todo eso el capitulo anterior? pues... espero que lo puedas terminar de leer... aun asi, ojala te guste la conti n.n me alegra que lo que escribo le llegue a la gente que lo lee... no te preocupes x los reviews n.n mientras sepa que lo lees y te gusta, con eso basta n.n ¡Gracias por leer)**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODS!**

**Aviso: Bleach no me pertenece.... si lo hiciera, el Ichiruki ya seria oficial y no tendriams que esperar hasta el final del manga u.u**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

9.- Cita doble

Era una estupidez. Una completa y total estupidez… ¿¡Qué demonios hacia despierta a las 4:45 de la madrugada!? ¿¡Por qué maldita jugarreta del destino tenía que estar pensando precisamente en ese bueno para nada de Ichigo!? ¿¡Que acaso su mente quería volverla loca!? Pues si lo quería, lo estaba logrando…

-Mierda Rukia ya te estás comportando como una chiquilla boba-se quejo mientras sonreía, acción que hizo que se enfadara consigo misma- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Señorita Rukia?-se escucho una voz conocida detrás de la puerta

-¿Rikichi?

-¿Puedo pasar?-rápidamente, la joven se puso la bata sobre el provocativo pijama que llevaba puesto y corrió para abrirle la puerta- lamento molestarla tan tarde señorita Rukia pero…

-¡Joder Rikichi! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "señorita"? Me haces sentir… rara-se quejo mirándolo de reojo, lo conocía prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento y nunca le gusto que le llamara con "respeto" ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si eran casi de la misma edad- Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Eh… seño… no, Rukia-corrigió abochornado, esa mujer ponía nervioso a cualquiera- solo quería decirte que el señor Abarai vino a verte y…

-¿¡Renji!?-sonrió inconscientemente- ¿Regreso tan pronto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te…?-paro en seco ¿Qué le ocurría? Aun tenía que darle una respuesta al pelirrojo… respuesta que sinceramente no quería darle- ¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que te vería mañana a las 3:00 p.m. en el parque-sonrió alegremente, ni siquiera noto como la cara de la morena adoptaba un semblante preocupado- ¿No estás contenta?

-¿Eh? Claro…-sonrió falsamente-muy contenta… gracias Rikichi

-¡No te apures!-la miro abochornado- es solo que el señor Abarai se veía realmente ansioso por verte… ¡Tengo que irme ya! Nos vemos…

-Si… adiós Rikichi-cerró la puerta lentamente, dejando a su espalda resbalarse en toda su extensión… era una maldita perra. Una idiota, estúpida y maldita perra… ¿¡Acaso no sabía que no correspondía los sentimientos de Renji cuando le prometió la respuesta!? Si, lo sabía, siempre lo supo…

-Soy una idiota…-apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas. Culpable. Eso era lo único que podía pensar sobre sí misma en esas circunstancias… se sentía tremendamente culpable, había engañado al único hombre (además de su hermano) que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas desde la muerte de du hermana, había engañado a un hombre bueno, que la quería… por otro que tal vez solo pretendía una herencia multimillonaria- pero… Ichigo…

¡Claro! Ese era su otro problema, Ichigo Kurosaki… ¿Era verdad acaso que se estaba enamorando del imbécil de Ichigo? Seria mentir si dijera que no es alguien importante para ella… toda su vida, de lo único que estuvo realmente segura era de las personas importantes en su vida, e Ichigo era una de ellas… él había sido su primer amigo real, el primero que se había acercado a ella por el simple gusto de hacerlo, a Renji por otro lado, le había conocido debido a los negocios de su hermano, le habían dicho que tenía que llevarse bien con ella, el mismo pelirrojo se lo había confesado, pero había terminado por ser una persona realmente importante para ella… ¡Demonios! ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Qué clase de idiota dejaría a un hombre como Renji, que sabía perfectamente que la amaba, por uno como Ichigo que no sabía ni siquiera lo que quería de su vida? Debía estar demente pero… ella podría ser esa idiota…

* * *

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Quieres explicármelo tu mismo o prefieres recibir mi interrogatorio primero?_

-Tatsuki…-no le sorprendía su llamada, desde lo ocurrido con Inoue estaba seguro que tanto Tatsuki como Ishida le terminarían llamando para reclamarle… estaba preparado, no por eso se sentía menos culpable- ¿No es muy tarde para que me llames?

-_¿Tarde? ¡Ja! ¡Debe ser de madrugada en Japón! Dentro de un rato supongo que debes ir a "trabajar"… ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió?_

-¿Inoue te llamo?

-_Orihime es demasiado buena como para decirme la bajeza de la que fuiste capaz… como siempre, te protege_-el pelinaranja pudo advertir el tono resentido de la pelinegra ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Siempre, desde que inicio su relación con Orihime, supo que si algún día ellos llegaran a terminar… Tatsuki se pondría del lado de la muchacha sin dudarlo, así era ella, una feminista sin remedio-_ Uryuu me llamo…_

-¿Ishida? Vaya… ¿Así que fue con él?-bueno, eso era un alivio inmerecido… nadie mejor que él sabía que Ishida haría lo posible para hacer que Inoue sonriera de nuevo, aun contra sus propios sentimientos. No podía reprochárselo, sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado… y realmente entendía el porqué, era solo… siempre supo que Inoue Orihime no era la mujer que el necesitaba, el necesitaba una mujer con carácter, no una dócil. Necesitaba una chica que fuera capaz de devolverlo a la tierra cuando se le subieran los humos, y esa chica no era Orihime, tal vez ni siquiera existía… aunque en ese momento, y por una razón loca y extraña, la imagen de Rukia apareció en su cabeza

-_Si… ¿No piensas decirme nada, Ichigo?_

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué engañe a Inoue? ¿Qué me comporte como el imbécil que soy? Eso ya me lo dijeron… y me lo he estado repitiendo todo el día, gracias-no pretendía ser grosero con ella, pero se sentía bastante mal con su conciencia como para aumentarle a Tatsuki y, seguramente, a Ishida dentro de un par de horas- ¿Solo llamaste para eso Tat?

-_En realidad, no llame para reclamarte por Orihime… supongo que ya tienes bastante con tu propia conciencia y con lo que Uryuu te dirá en el trabajo, yo solo quería saber… ¿Cómo demonios hizo Rukia Kuchiki para enamorarte?_

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Tú también? ¡Ya déjenme tranquilo!-se quejo aventándose sin cuidado alguno al sofá, su departamento era bastante amplio… pero eran esos sofás y el sistema de sonido que tenía en la sala lo que más extrañaría cuando se casara con Rukia, no era de esos sujetos que son muy apegados a su soltería pero… vaya que extrañaría ese apartamento- ¿¡Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme esa estupidez!?

-_Vaya… esto de estar enamorado te ha vuelto dramático Ichi_

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!

-_Claro… jeje, debo irme Ichi, Mizuiro lleva al menos media hora tratando de encontrar los diseños para la campaña de lácteos… promete que cuando decidas aceptar tu amor por Rukia me llamaras ¿vale? Quiero ser la primera en decir "te lo dije"…_

-¡Tatsuki!

-_Cuídate idiota, te quiero…_

-¡Tatsuki!-demasiado tarde, la pelinegra ya había colgado- yo también te quiero Tat…-suspiro, Ishida, Inoue… ¿Ahora Tatsuki? Preocupante, ya era demasiado preocupante

Decidido a dormir aunque fuera una maldita hora antes de ir a recibir los reclamos de Ishida, el pelinaranja se dirigió como zombie a su habitación… una cama matrimonial con cabeceras negras y de apariencia elegante lo recibió mientras se despojaba lentamente de sus ropas, sintió con agrado como la blanca camisa de vestir se le resbalaba por el pecho hasta terminar hecha una bola en el suelo… sabía que no dormiría bien, aunque claro, no era que siendo medico durmiera mucho, pero al menos debía prepararse. Enfrentarse a Ishida Uryuu no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

_(10:15 a.m. Centro comercial, Ciudad de Karakura, Japón)_

Movía sus piernas sin preocupaciones, jugando como si de una niña se tratase con las formas onduladas que formaba el viento al levantar su falda color turquesa. Eran como olas, se dijo en uno de tantos pensamientos. Le recordaban vagamente el viaje de fin de cursos de la preparatoria… ese en el que Keigo termino durmiendo en la cárcel por perturbación de la paz, durante el cual Mizuiro y Tatsuki habían terminado su relación, y también que fue el ultimo día en que se habían reunido el grupo completo… hacia demasiado tiempo no se reunían, algo triste de pensar a su parecer, pero buscaría una manera de solucionar las cosas. Tatsuki siempre le había dicho que tenía un don para tratar con la gente, así que ¿Por qué no usarlo? Probar no costaba nada…

-Hm… me pregunto…-susurro mirando al cielo, realmente esperaba que asistiera- si Kuchiki-san vendrá…

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea se me hizo muy tarde!-tiendas y mas tiendas cruzaban a su alrededor, por culpa de su maldita indecisión y sus divagaciones de telenovela barata, se había quedado dormida y había olvidado por completo su encuentro con Inoue- espero que siga ahí…

-¡KUCHIKI-SAN!-grito una voz a la espalda de la pelinegra, mientras la hermosa mujer saludaba con alegría con la mano, tan solo con verla Rukia no pudo evitar repetirse que Ichigo era un idiota sin remedio ¿Cómo había podido dejar a una mujer tan hermosa y agradable por una maldita herencia? ¿O lo había hecho por ella? Aun así… ella no tenía nada con que competir con Inoue, si tan solo con mirarla la morena no podía evitar sentirse… ¿desplazada?- ¡Kuchiki-san aquí!

-¡Inoue-san!-se acero corriendo con una sonrisa, que para su sorpresa, salió naturalmente, sin necesidad de fingirla- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! Es solo que…

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizo sonriendo la joven- ¡Si no hace mucho que he llegado! ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¡Podríamos ir a una boutique! ¿O prefieres desayunar algo? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¡Ya se! ¡Te llevare a mi restaurante favorito! ¿Quieres?

En verdad, Ichigo Kurosaki era un reverendo idiota por dejar escapar a una mujer como la que tenía en frente.

-A donde tú quieras Inoue-san…

* * *

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-murmuro sin mirarle, su repentino silencio le incomodaba y preocupaba en demasía ¿Qué acaso no pensaba decirle todas sus verdades sin una pizca de compasión, como venía haciendo desde que se conocieron? Casi prefería que Ishida le golpeara, le gritara, porque cuando Uryuu cerraba la boca… es que estaba demasiado lastimado para hablar con él- ¿Uryuu?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, Kurosaki-murmuro fríamente, como no le hablaba desde que se hiciera novio del amor de su vida, Inoue Orihime- ¿Piensas quedarte charlando conmigo todo el día o te dignaras a cuidar a tus pacientes?

-Vamos Uryuu…

-Lárgate Kurosaki

-Uryuu…-pero Ishida no contestaría, el pelinaranja lo sabía muy bien, eso no le sorprendería, tampoco le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Uryuu lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente contra la pared que estaba frente su escritorio. Era esperado, ese fue precisamente el motivo por el cual cerró la puerta con cerrojo al entrar a la oficina del de las gafas. Ishida necesitaba desquitarse, y el merecía los golpes. Masoquista.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-estaba furioso, había perdido por completo el control… ¡Y ese imbécil de Ichigo simplemente lo dejaba golpearle como si no sintiera nada! ¡Como si supiera que se lo merecía! Uno, dos, tres… muchos. Demasiados golpes salían y se estrellaban contra el rostro de su mejor amigo mientras este los recibía hipócritamente ¿¡El que sabía de dolor!? ¿¡El que sabía de traición!? Le había traicionado a él cuándo acepto salir con Orihime, la había traicionado a ella cuando acepto la boda con Kuchiki Rukia… ¡Se merecía el dolor! ¡Se merecía cada golpe! ¡SE MERECIA QUE LO ASESINARA! Y sin embargo…- ¡Defiéndete!-espeto mirándole con furia- ¡Defiéndete Ichigo maldita sea! ¡Defiéndete!

-Uryuu…

-¡¡No te hagas el digno conmigo Kurosaki Ichigo!! ¡DEFIENDETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanzo el cuerpo de su socio hacia el escritorio, tirando a su paso todo lo encontrado sobre el mueble- ¡¡DEFIENDETE IDIOTA!! ¡¡NO ACTUES COMO SI TE MERECIERAS ESTO!!

-Me lo merezco- murmuro con una voz neutra, sin emociones… una voz que no era la suya- y lo sabes

-Eres un maldito malnacido… imbécil-riño soltándolo con violencia, mientras el pelinaranja le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza en su rostro- yo sabía que no amabas a Inoue, ella misma sabia que nunca llegarías a amarla, todo lo que paso fue culpa tanto tuya como de Orihime… así que por favor, deja esa patética actuación de hombre caído en desgracia y vete a trabajar, que me debes muchas horas de clínica-termino sin mirarle, mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo

-Vale-murmuro mientras se acomodaba la ropa y trataba de limpiarse la sangre- Ishida…

-Si ella no te odia, yo no tengo porque hacerlo-murmuro por toda respuesta- vete a trabajar Kurosaki y deja de molestar

-Claro-suspiro sonoramente mientras se acercaba a la puerta- ¿El almuerzo lo pagas tu o lo pago yo?

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias, lo pagaras tú

-¿Yo? ¡Mierda Ishida! Me jodiste el puto rostro… -se quejo infantilmente mirándole de rojo- paga tu

-A mi me traicionaste Kurosaki, una traición vale más que un par de golpes-murmuro con un tono serio, que no aceptaba más excusas- tu pagas la comida

-Tsk… tacaño-riño

-Ya lárgate Ichigo

-Vale, vale…

Una extraña forma de arreglar los problemas con su amigo, de hecho, nunca se había peleado con Ishida lo suficiente como para llegar a los golpes… y tampoco era que quisiese hacerlo. De lo que podía estar seguro, era que Uryuu Ishida le había perdonado, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa en mente… La cita con Rukia.

Esa maldita mujer… la mujer más interesante, enojona y hermosa que había conocido en su vida. La persona a que, consciente o inconscientemente, venía ocupando sus pensamientos desde que no era más que un mocoso de 5 años, el día en que la conoció… ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¿Acaso era cierto lo que decían ese tonto de Ishida, Inoue y la loca de Tatsuki? ¿Realmente se estaba enamorando de la enana? Aunque siendo sincero, solo un ciego o un homosexual no se daría cuenta que Rukia era una mujer hermosa, una que a cualquier hombre le gustaría tener entre sus brazos… hombres en los que se contaba el, por supuesto. Ya vería como demonios se libraba de Ishida, aunque luego le obligara a hacer 24 horas corridas de clínica (cosa de la que bien seguro estaba Ichigo, el pelinegro era perfectamente capaz) pero tenía que verla… algo en su pecho se lo pedía a gritos… ¿Su corazón tal vez?

-Solo un par de horas…-murmuro viendo el enorme reloj colgado en la pared de su consultorio, los minutos pasaban lento, casi sin avanzar… maldita angustia- unas cuantas horas, Rukia…

* * *

-¡Pero Kuchiki-san! ¿No te ha gustado la comida del restaurante?

-¡NO! ¡No es eso Inoue-san!-como agradecía a dios ser actriz en ese preciso momento, nadie se imaginaria cuanto lo agradecía- ¡Si la comida me ha encantado! Es solo que… creo que comí mucho

-¿¡Pero cómo!? Si apenas probaste tú exquisito platillo de Katsudon* con mi jugo de chocolate agrio y salsa picante… ¡Y qué decir del postre! ¡Si ese pastel de chocolate con champiñones y pescado era toda una delicia!-expreso la mujer con una mirada infantil, confundida, para ella no había platillo en este mundo más delicioso que los manjares que acababan de degustar… pero su nueva amiga apenas había probado bocado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto, es que ya había desayunado-prefería no escuchar que mas "delicias" tenia Inoue preparadas para ella, decidido, de ahora en adelante se tragaría su orgullo y le haría más caso a Ichigo cuando le advirtiera cosas sobre sus amigos- ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer Inoue-san?

-Hm… bueno… ahora debo irme Kuchiki-san-murmuro algo avergonzada- veras… son ya las 2:00 de la tarde y tengo una sesión…

-¿¡Las 2:00 p.m.!?-la miro sorprendida… ¿A qué hora había pasado tanto tiempo?- ¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto-le miro con extrañeza- ¿Acaso tenias algo que hacer?

_La cita con Renji… Ichigo…_

-No, para nada- mintió de manera convincente, poniendo esa vocecita falsa y dulce que utilizaba con todas las personas ajenas a su confianza, no es que Inoue lo fuera, de hecho, hablarle así le resulto tan extraño que casi se causo asco a si misma… y sin embargo, también era la nueva forma recién descubierta de joder a Ichigo Kurosaki- es solo que se me ha ido el tiempo volando…-sonrió, ahora, totalmente sincera- me la he pasado muy bien contigo, Inoue-san

-Yo también Kuchiki-san-la pelinaranja sonrió con ternura… había perdido contra una mujer extraordinaria, tal vez la que su amado necesitaba- espero que podamos convertirnos en las mejores amigas ¡Y sobre todo espero que me permitas asistir a tu boda!-Rukia le miro en shock ¿¡Por qué demonios era tan buena!?

-Claro, por supuesto que estarás en mi boda…-aun le incomodaba un poco, pero si a Orihime no parecía molestarle ese capítulo amargo en su recién formada relación ¿Por qué habría de molestarle a ella?- pero por favor, llámame Rukia, Kuchiki-san suena… no se… me siento como de la edad de Nii-sama ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, Orihime-san?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No te apures Ku… Rukia-san-embozo una enorme sonrisa que Rukia correspondió felizmente- eh… debo irme… ¿Nos vemos otro día? ¡Tal vez podría llevarte a mi casa! Y te prepararía comida deliciosa…

-¡No!-la mujer le miro extrañada- ¡No te molestes Orihime-san! Yo… yo creo que es mejor que vengas a mi casa... ¿Sabes? Tengo una amiga, Momo, que es fan del modelaje… podrías divertirte con ella

-¿En serio? Eso sería fabuloso-comento mientras se alejaba- ¡Nos veremos pronto Rukia-san!

-¡Adiós Orihime-san!-grito a la distancia, mientras veía como la mujer entraba en una limosina- eres un completo imbécil, Ichigo…-suspiro sonoramente, retomando su aspecto melancólico… ese que había tenido desde la visita de Rikichi- debo ir con Renji… debo explicarle… lo mejor será que llame a Ichigo-marco el numero rápidamente, o al menos, lo más rápido que pudo… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan torpe como para no poder marcar un maldito número de teléfono? O más bien… ¿Desde cuándo se sabía de memoria el numero de Ichigo?

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Ichigo? Soy Rukia

-_¿Rukia? ¿Rukia Kuchiki?_

-Si imbécil, yo, Rukia Kuchiki, tu prometida estúpido ¿Qué otra?

-_¡Ah idiota! No seas pesada enana, lo que pasa es que no me esperaba tu llamada… ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

-Oh Kurosaki-kun… no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres-fingió una voz indignada mientras una sonrisita burlona aparecía en su rostro- yo solo quería decirte que no podre ir contigo a las 3:00…

-_¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Porque jodidos no!?_

-¡Eh imbécil a mi no me vas a gritar! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees!?

-_¡Tu prometido idiota! ¿¡Porque no vas a ir!?_

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora me vas a decir que estas celoso!-puso los ojos en blanco

-_¡JA! ¿YO? ¿DE TI? ¡¡SUEÑA!!_

-¡Entonces no entiendo a que viene tu berrinche de niño de kínder Ichigo!

-_¡Cierra el pico! Ya dime… ¿Por qué no vas?_

-Me surgió una emergencia… es… algo que tengo que hacer Ichigo, algo de suma importancia-bueno, en teoría eso no era precisamente una mentira ¿cierto? Después de todo, el asunto de Renji era una emergencia… ¡Y de suma importancia! Ella conocía perfectamente el carácter del pelirrojo, y si Renji se enteraba de lo que había sucedido con Ichigo… estaba muerto- lo siento…

-_¿Podemos vernos más tarde?_

-¿Mas tarde?-el corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco violentamente ¿Acaso Ichigo realmente quería verla lo suficiente para esperarla?- ¿Podrías… a las 4:30 p.m.? Creo que a esa hora ya estaré libre…

-_Perfecto… pasare por ti a tu casa_

-No es necesario Ichi…

-_¡Dije que lo haría y lo hare! No jodas y por una vez acepta lo que digo sin pelear enana_

-¡No me llames enana naranjito!

-_¡Lo dejare de hacer cuando crezcas! ¡Adiós Rukia!_

-¿¡Como que adiós!? ¡No me cuelgues Ichigo! ¡ICHIGO!-demasiado tarde, el pelinaranja había colgado- pedazo de idiota…- un asomo de sonrisa cruzo su rostro, traicionándola… estúpido Ichigo

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el parque que daba cerca de la mansión, justamente el lugar donde hacía más o menos 5 años, había conocido a Renji Abarai…

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 5 años…_

-¡Oye idiota ten cuidado!-había gritado un muchacho enorme, mirando ceñudo a la menuda chica que su empujón había mandado al suelo

-¿Qué YO tenga cuidado? ¡Yo no ando tirando gente a lo pendejo como si fuera un enorme rinoceronte!-riño la joven- ¡Estúpido engreído!

-¿¡Como me llamaste mocosa!?

-**E-n-g-r-e-í-d-o **¡Engreído! ¿Qué ni siquiera sabes que significa eso?

-Dale gracias a dios que no golpeo niñitas indefensas-ataco en tono de burla- ¡Ja! Mirate nada mas…

-¡Te podría dar una paliza si se me diera la gana!

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- de un empujón, volvió a mandarla al suelo, era realmente fuerte… uno de los miembros del equipo de lucha de la escuela, para ser más exactos… un imbécil lleno de músculos pero aun así, lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir a Rukia por la mitad- ¡Pruébalo!

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Eh Nimura!-grito alguien a lo lejos… pero Rukia no pudo ver nada realmente, todo fue tan rápido que aun en años posteriores, jamás pudo recordarlo con claridad… un torbellino color rojo, un golpe seco y luego a Kenichi Nimura, campeón regional de Lucha, en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre…- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-levanto la mirada hacia la voz del chico que la llamaba, encontrándose a primera estancia con unos ojos color oscuro y una sonrisa de lado, el muchacho tenía aspecto de pandillero según su criterio, o tal vez solo eran los múltiples tatuajes adornando sus cejas, su cabellera roja y larga estaba recogida en una coleta. Acepto la mano que este le ofrecía mientras trataba de levantarse- si… muchas gracias

-No hay de que, hacia días que tenía ganas de darle su merecido a Kenichi-admitió encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces no fue un acto caballeroso si no una sed de venganza? ¡Y yo que iba a darte las gracias!-se fingió ofendida- ¡Vaya suerte la mía!

-¡Jo! ¿Te salvo y todavía te quejas? Que chica tan rara…-sonrió de lado, la morenita no pudo más que devolverle el gesto- a propósito, mi nombre es Abarai Renji, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío-contesto viéndole a los ojos- me llamo Kuchiki Rukia

-Y bien, Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Eres nueva en la cuidad?-pregunto Renji mirándola de reojo, jamás había visto a esa chica, pero había algo en ella, un no sé qué… simplemente creía conocerla. La joven asintió- ¿Te interesaría un tour? Mira que estas de suerte… hoy tengo el día libre

-¡Oh! ¿Se supone que debo sentirme afortunada?-soltó una risita ante la mirada amarga de Renji-bueno, supongo que como me "salvaste" no me queda de otra que acompañarte… -el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de disgusto- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…

----------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

-Renji…

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!-una asombrosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos emitieron un brillo especial al oír esa voz… por un momento, Ichigo, su abuelo y todo lo demás desapareció de su mente… por un momento, solo importaba la sonrisa de felicidad que su mejor amigo le ofrecía mientras corría a su encuentro- ¡Rukia!

-¡Renji!- sin pensar, comenzó a correr a su encuentro, fundiéndose ambos en un fuerte abrazo que demostraba toda la añoranza que habían padecido… ¿¡Pero cual añoranza!? ¡Si solo se fue una semana! Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas a veces. Se abrazo fuertemente del cuello del pelirrojo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello- ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

-No más que yo... te lo aseguro-murmuro mientras la dejaba en el suelo, acaricio lentamente su cabello oscuro, uno de los detalles que más le fascinaba de ella, y le sonrió con dulzura- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿Eh?-lo miro confusa- ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo sabes…-murmuro mientras se acercaba violentamente hacia su rostro- que te amo…

-Renji…- para ella, esas palabras fueron como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en la cabeza en plena nevada ¡Había olvidado por completo esa parte! ¿Ahora como demonios respondería? Y como por arte de magia… Ichigo, aprecio en sus pensamientos- yo…

-Rukia… necesito una respuesta…-susurro, sus ojos no se despegaban de los violetas, sus labios casi se rozaban… Rukia se sentía presa, no sabía cómo escapar- por favor…

-Yo…-no pudo continuar, de pronto y por segunda vez, los labios de Renji aprisionaron los suyos en un repentino beso, pero al contrario del primero, este era demandante… apasionado

-Vaya- se escucho una voz a su espalda, fría, resentida… cruel- así que esta era tu "emergencia" ¿No, Rukia?

_Ichigo…_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Nota:_

*El Katsudon es un plato japonés tradicional, consistente en un bol de arroz cubierto con una chuleta de cerdo frita (_tonkatsu_), huevo y especias.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto o no? ¡Porfavor dejen un review y diganlo!**

**Sus reviews son importantes para mi n.n mucho...**

**¡Cuidense mucho! Nos veremos pronto**

**Con cariño**

**Chappy**


	10. Peleas, engaños y rivales

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo.... ¡Un milagro! La inspiracion me llego de golpe xD lo termine al dia siguiente de poner el pasado *-* solo que no habia podido subirlo... ¡Ojala les guste! Shiro's part... ya te adverti sobre este capi :S recuerdalo...**

**Gracias a:**

**Uchiha Katze (totalmente de a cuerdo contigo... debe ser terrible ver una escena asi, no importa de donde hayas empezado a verla u.u ¡Ojala te guste el capitulo! gracias por postear); MiStErY MaYu-ChAn (jajajaja ¡Aun no! O.o lo necesito en el fic... cuando no trabaje aqui te lo mandare xD jajaj ya era hora de Ichi celoso.... ¡Se ve tan sexy! *-* Jajaja bueno, Tite disfruta viendonos sufrir u.u pero de fics hay muchos... ¡Arriba el Rentat! gracias por esperar n.n es muy lindo... cuidate mucho, espero te guste); natyshan (¡Hola! n.n gracias por pasarte a posear n.n ojala te guste el capi); liss-33 (Hm... tienes razon, nunca lo habia pensado... Ichigo es mas necio que Rukia :S mas orgulloso.... espero haber captado esa parte de la personalidad de ambos... si no... bueno... ¡Asi aprendere! xD espero te arade la conti); story love (se que la pagina esta no te dejo poner el review largo... ¡Pero lo extrañe! xD tus reviews me encantan lo sabes n//n ¡NO MUERAS! xD mejor lee esta continuacion n.n ¡Cuidate amiga!); Naoko tendo (quien sabe quien salvara a Rukia :S jajaja lo de las horas de clinica... tome la idea de xD ese hombre odia la clinica... me parecio buena idea n.n ¡Espero te guste!); kuroi chou M.K. (Hola n.n gracias por comentar el fic n.n ¡Ojala tambien te guste el siguiente capitulo! Nos vemos); Solsis (O.o ¡No t shockes! ¡Todo se arreglara! Por eso es Ichiruki.... n.n ¡No te apures! Aunque si habra un par de capitulos medio melodramaticos... ¡Tranquila! Espero te guste el capitulo); Anita509 (jajaja a lo mejor si es la comida por lo que Inoue es como es... :S como le batallo para imagiarme que come esta chica... jajaja ¿como telenovela? xD genial.... ya tengo trabajo en televisa *-* si... creo que solo existe Tamaki-sempai... O.o yo no conosco a otro tampoco... ¡Espero te guste! n.n); Bloody Shooter (no te apures n.n con saber que te gusta la historia, y los sigas leyendo es suficiente... ¡Muchisimas gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas de la historia! Ojala tambien te guste este capitulo n.n cuidate nos vemos); yopp! (jajja ¡Insultar tambien se vale! xD pobre tu almohada... mejor alejala de ti cuando leas n.n espero te agrade el capi); ichigo vasto lorde (woe.... que raro xD dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual... ¡Y tuvimos la misma idea! que genial... ojala te guste); yoxxa (¡Aqui esta la conti! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer n.n); Flerasgard (jajaja si n.n soy un pokito mala... ¡Pero aqui esta la conti! Ojala tambien te guste); Laura V (O.O ¡Gomen! xD pero si no lo dejo asi.... luego no me leen xD ¡Espero te guste la continuacion!); Lapislazuli Stern (¡Eh! gane un premio n.n jajaja perdona... si fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar u.u pero es a falta de inspiracion, no de ganas... y pss si puse un flash O,o jala loexplique n.n ¡Espero te gusta el capitulo! ¡Cuidate!); A.C. Akasuna (aui traigo el siguiente capitulo n.n no te apures por los reviews.... te agradesco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leer n.n espero te agrade la conti); Kumiko Kusajishi (jajaja no te apures xD no critico a nadie por sus odios a personajes... y si :S suena asquerosa... ¡Ojala tambien te guste la conti! n.n); kuchiki goddess (O.o ¡Claro que se van a arreglar las cosas! si no me cuelgan.... y no presisamente ustedes... ¡Espero te guste la continuacion! muchas gracias por comentar....); jessy moon 15 (jajaja ¡Buena idea! soy mala xD creo... ¡Gracias por postear! ojala te guste el capi); byakushi (jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¿Verdad que Renji y Tatsuki si se ven lindos juntos? n.n algun dia se hara esta pareja... a base de fics aunque sea xD espero te guste); Tsukishirohime-chan (jajaja ¡NO! ¡Que no te de un paro! O.o no quiero perderte... jajaja ¡Espero que te guste el capiulo! aunque Ichigo si hizo algo idiota... bueno... si no no fueraIchi u.u ¡Nos vemos!); ichiruki-fan (O.o ¿en estado de shock? xD jajajaja ¡NO te apures! Ya les traigo la conti n.n ojala que la disfruten tu y tu hermana); itziarxknup (Jajajajajajajaja ¿En serio asi te peleas con tu amiga? xD bueno... ¡Que relacion tan genial! xD Oh... los chicos... jajaja ¡o importa que seas ambiciosa! asi los turnas *-* un dia uno, al siguiente otro yotro.... [que pervertida xD] jajaja ¡No te preocupes por la universidad! si no tienes tiempo, lee el fic cuando puedas n.n no importa con tal que lo leas... ¡Tite ofizializara el ICHIRUKI hasta el final! T.T no queire perder a los fans ichihimes... pobresitos xD les van a romper el corazon jajajaj [que mala me vi O.o] ¡El hisuhina y viene! o.o pero tendra algunos problemitas... ¡Y el retatsuki tambien! xD espero te agrade la continuacion n.n ¡Cudiate! Nos veremos [ o leemos?]); aLeKuchiki-zr (¡aqui esta la conti! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer n.n); Erk92 (Totalmente de acuerdo :S pero tampoco podemos culpar a Rukia... las cosas se arreglaran a su tiempo n.n espero que te guste el capitulo sguiente); eiko298 (jajaja ¿Un cuadrado? n.n mas bien una figura con mas lados... :S lo de la adolescencia de Ichigo y Hisana... ¡Ya se vera! xD .o creo que yo habria reaccionado igual que tu... ¡Le hubiera mentado hasta de lo que no! O.o pero bueno... Inoue es Inoue n.n no te apures por lo de los reviews... lo importante es que te guste el fic n.n y la conti... cuidate, nos vemos)**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, mi cabeza no da para tanto... y no tengo tanta tinta negra (?)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

10.- Peleas, engaños y rivales

Inmediatamente se alejo del pelirrojo mientras trataba de encontrar aquellos ojos miel en los que se había perdido infinidad de veces, pero la mirada de Ichigo era como una coraza… una coraza de frialdad impenetrable, no la mirada cálida del orgulloso pelinaranja que se había convertido en su amigo y próximamente esposo. Dolía, nada le había dolido nunca como la mirada de Ichigo, pero sus ojos parecían bloqueados por una máscara de odio, rencor e indiferencia… deseaba saber que le pasaba, explicarle su posición en todo este asunto, que Renji la había besado, que ella había querido detenerle… pero sabía que no se lo permitiría.

-Ichigo-murmuro tratando de acercarse a el

-¡Oh vamos! No te interrumpas por mi-espeto con frialdad ¿Estaba dolido? ¡SI! ¿Por qué? Porque después de TODO el teatrito que esa idiota le había aventado por Inoue… ¿Resulta que la señorita perfección también tenía sus enamorados perdidos? ¡Era una maldita hipócrita! ¡Se había humillado por ella sin saber que le estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo! Porque **él **no estaba celoso… **¡NO! **¡No estaba celoso de **ella**! ¡Eso jamás! Era su falsa actuación de señorita decente lo que le encabronaba ¡El se había disculpado joder! ¡Se había disculpado con ella! ¡El estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas! ¡Había ido antes de lo acordado solamente para verla a ella! Maldita enana traicionera… se sentía traicionado ¡Eso era todo! El dolor en su pecho no significaba nada…- por favor prosigue… ¡Anda! ¡Es la reconciliación más romántica que he visto en años! Esta mejor que esos aburridos finales de telenovela que le encantan a Yuzu…

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Renji le miro frunciendo el ceño- ¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a Rukia!? ¿¡Quien te crees!?

-¡Tú no te metas imbécil que no estoy hablando contigo!-le dedico a su prometida una sonrisa amarga, burlona- y dime Rukia… ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Casarte conmigo y tener a tu amante para entretenerte en el día? Porque yo no voy a ser plato de segunda mesa para nadie… ¿Era así?-una cruel carcajada inundo el lugar

-¿¡CASAR!?-el pelirrojo miro a Rukia sin entender, pero esta parecía más interesada en aquel imbécil que solo decía estupideces… confirmándole lo que había dicho el sujeto- ¿¡De que habla este idiota!?

-¡Basta Ichigo!- sus mismas palabras, sus mismas acusaciones. Ichigo le estaba devolviendo todos y cada uno de los golpes que ella le había dado cuando sucedió lo de Inoue, cada palabra que había salido de su boca era repetida sin piedad alguna por la voz del pelinaranja. Quemaba. Insertaba una daga en lo más profundo de su corazón- las cosas no son como crees… si me dejaras explicarte…

-¿¡Explicar que!?-¿Explicar? ¡Él no quería explicación alguna! Ella le había mentido, después de todo lo que paso con Orihime ella le había hecho exactamente lo mismo… se lo merecía, si, y lo aceptaba, pero eso no quitaba lo dolido que se encontraba… esa mujer había pisoteado su orgullo, y el orgullo era una de las cosas que más valoraba Kurosaki Ichigo- ¿Que me mentiste? ¿Que después de todo lo que paso con Inoue, de toda la charla sobre "dignidad" que me echaste me haces lo mismo? ¡Ja! Nunca creí que fueras tan hipócrita Rukia…

-¡Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme después de lo que paso con Inoue!

-¡Y tu tampoco eras nadie para reclamarme por eso si me estabas haciendo lo mismo Rukia!-no pudo ocultarlo mas, un incontrolable temblor apareció en su voz contra su voluntad, sin quererlo realmente, había dado a entrever a la pelinegra lo dolido que estaba

-Ichigo…-susurro, tratando de recobrar la compostura de nuevo… ese matiz de dolor en la voz de su futuro esposo la había desarmado completamente ¿En verdad Ichigo se sentía dolido solamente por la mentira? ¿O era por el beso de Renji? Siendo así… ¿Por qué habría de dolerle que Renji o cualquier otro le besase?- por favor Ichigo déjame explicarte… las cosas no son como tu piensas…

-No te molestes, Rukia-murmuro sin mirarla, de nuevo con esa voz fría y sin sentimientos que no parecía la suya- después de todo, como tú misma dijiste, esto es solo un negocio… ¿No es así?-la morena sintió claramente como aquella vieja daga en su corazón se enterraba cada vez más adentro, atravesándolo- nos casamos, nos divorciamos y no volvemos a tener que vernos las caras en lo que resta de nuestras vidas… todo esto es un simple teatro, así que…-Ichigo miro fijamente a los ojos de Rukia, ella **jamás** había visto esa mirada de odio en el- lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida y tus amiguitos… me tiene completamente sin cuidado

-Ichi…

-¡Aun no me contestas idiota cabeza de zanahoria!-riño Renji, el también se sentía traicionado… ¿Rukia casada? ¿Con ese imbécil? ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado en la semana que había pasado lejos!? Rukia tenía que responderle unas cuantas preguntas… y ese tarado también- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?

-Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki-respondió mirándolo con odio puro- y soy el prometido de la mujer que estabas besuqueando hace un momento estúpido…

-¡Eso es mentira!-salto, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo… ¡Rukia jamás le haría algo como eso! Ella nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos así, de esa manera tan cruel, no, esa no era la Rukia que él conocía- ¡Es una maldita mentira! ¡Dímelo Rukia!-su mirada paso a la joven, suplicándole, rogándole en silencio que le dijera que todo era una simple mentira inventada por ese malnacido- ¡Dime que es mentira!

-Renji…

-¡Anda díselo!-tenia los puños blancos de la fuerza con la que los apretaba, no podía darse el lujo de demostrarle a esa idiota lo mucho que le habían lastimado sus acciones- ¡Dile que te vas a casar conmigo en dos meses! ¡Dile que vas a ser mi esposa Rukia!

-Yo…- le temblaban las piernas, solo dios sabía cómo podía mantenerse de pie en aquellos momentos, sabía que Renji merecía saber la verdad, pero era claro que Ichigo solo quería lastimarlo, humillarlo… ella no podía permitirlo, y sin embargo ya no podía callar- Renji… lo lamento…

-¿¡Que lamentas!?-su voz denotaba pánico ¡Era mentira! ¡Tenía que serlo! Rukia no le haría una cosa así… ¡No su Rukia!- ¡DILO RUKIA!

-Es… es verdad…-lagrimas traicioneras empañaron sus hermosos ojos violetas, sabía que Renji la amaba, la amaba de verdad, y ella había despreciado su amor sin considerar sus sentimientos… pero sobre el corazón ¿Quién podía mandar? Y su corazón, aunque ella misma se negara a aceptarlo, le repetía una y mil veces que su verdadero lugar era al lado de ese imbécil de cabellera naranja- lo lamento… pero… me casare con Ichigo… debo hacerlo…

-Estas mintiendo-murmuro alejándose de ella- ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!

-No, no lo es…

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡NO QUIERO!-se llevo las manos al cabello, jalándolo de la frustración… ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Ella no era una vil perra hipócrita! No ella, no la mujer de la que se había enamorado…- todo es mentira…

-Ella ya te dijo que no, ya lárgate y deja de hacer el ridículo imbécil

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Esto no te incumbe!

-¡Me meto lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Ella va a ser **MI **mujer! ¡MIA! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza estúpido!

-¡Ella será tuya sobre mi cadáver!- ambos se habían acercado peligrosamente, cada uno dejándole en claro al otro lo mucho que se detestaban, Renji, sentía que le habían robado algo que por derecho era suyo… Ichigo, se sentía traicionado por la mujer que, después de su madre, se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida

-Entonces… veamos quien gana…

Golpes, sangre, quejidos de dolor, Rukia se sentía completamente furiosa… impotente ¿¡Que pensaban ese par de brutos!? ¿¡Que ella era un puto objeto que podía ganarse en una estúpida pelea!? ¡Malditos machistas! Y ella simplemente se quedaba ahí… viendo como dos de las personas más importantes en su vida se partían el rostro el uno al otro, por ella… todo por culpa de ella, por su maldita culpa. Ichigo derribaba a Renji, Renji golpeaba a Ichigo, era una completa masacre, las ropas de ambos se encontraban ensangrentadas, rasgadas, apenas y podían mantenerse de pie de lo mareados que estaban. Cada uno aceptaba que su rival era fuerte, no tenia caso negarlo, pero jamás aceptarían la derrota… el orgullo, y aquella mujer, eran incentivos suficientes para ellos.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- grito ¡Habían logrado sacarla de sus casillas! ¡Ese par de estúpidos no podían tratarla así!- ¿¡QUE CREEN QUE SOY IDIOTAS!? ¿¡UN MISERO TROFEO PARA SUS PELEAS!? ¡¡ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!!

-¡¡ESTO ES ENTERAMENTE **TU CULPA**!!-espeto Ichigo cruelmente- ¡¡TU CULPA!!

-¡¡NO HABRIA PASADO NADA SI NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO IMBECIL!! ¡¡YO IBA A DECIRLE A RENJI LA VERDAD!! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS ARRUIDADO TODO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!

-¡JA! ¿¡CREES QUE ME TRAGARE ESE CUENTO!? ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA HIPOCRITA! ¡UNA VENDIDA!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA VENDIDA!- quería lastimarla, pisotearla a ella y a la imagen que por unos momentos había adorado, dejarla hundida en el fango… hacerla pagar todo su sufrimiento- ¿¡A CUANTOS MAS COMO RENJI Y COMO YO TIENES A TUS PIES RUKIA KUCHIKI!? ¿¡A CUANTOS!?

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- de nuevo estaba llorando, Ichigo quería hacerla sufrir de la peor manera posible, hacer que se sintiera la persona más desgraciada en todo el maldito universo… y lo estaba consiguiendo- ¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA!

-No eres más que una maldita put…

_¡PAZ!_

Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, por un motivo muy diferente a los anteriores golpes que le había propinado el pelirrojo, o a la paliza que Ishida le había dado en la tarde… tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba paralizado… Rukia acababa de pegarle una bofetada. Se atrevió a mirarla, asombrado de su propia desfachatez, la morena tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto gritar, los ojos cerrados con furia, y la mano con la que le había propinado el golpe aun se encontraba en el aire, pero hubo un detalle que hizo que todo su interior se estremeciera, un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido anteriormente, pero que ahora no podía ignorar… Rukia estaba llorando.

-Te odio…-sollozaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la furia y el dolor que le embriagaba, un dolor que nunca creyó, fuera capaz de albergar su pequeño cuerpo- te odio… Ichigo Kurosaki

-Yo también te odio-¿Ese había sido el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose?-Kuchiki Rukia

------------------------------

-Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer señor Aizen?-pregunto animadamente un hombre peliblanco, estaba recostado cómodamente en un enorme sofá de apariencia fina, jugueteaba de forma elegante con un pequeño colguije plateado en forma de zorro, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que, aun pretendiendo ser amable, no presagiaba nada bueno- ahora que Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun se casen, tu oportunidad de hacerte con el dinero de Yamamoto se ha ido al caño

-No es prudente hablarle así al señor Aizen, Ichimaru- murmuro con calma el otro hombre, llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y tomaba una copa de vino con delicadeza

-¡Oh vamos Kaname! ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan complaciente de vez en cuando? Es bueno para la salud

-No molestes Gin

-Gin, Kaname, no es momento de peleas absurdas-murmuro el castaño mirando el atardecer reflejado en su ventana, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y poseía una imagen bastante diferente a la que había dado el día de la lectura del testamento- Kisuke Urahara dijo que el contrato solo era viable si Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo permanecen viviendo 5 años en matrimonio… y según las expectativas de Momo Hinamori y Byakuya Kuchiki, eso no será posible

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto Gin con cara de aburrimiento

-Porque esos dos simplemente se odian… vaya perfección ¿no? Mi plan saldrá a pedir de boca mientras ese par siga tratándose como el perro y el gato

-¿Entonces para que nos mandas a trabajar a las empresas Yamamoto? Sinceramente, este trabajo es una vil pérdida de tiempo… ¡Además! Con Ulquiorra y los demás esparcidos como espías en todos los negocios donde el viejo tenia acciones… ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-¡Gin!

-Kaname déjalo- miro a su compañero manteniendo la calma, estaba totalmente acostumbrado a la rebeldía de Gin Ichimaru- lo hago porque las cosas pueden fallar, la gente como Ichigo y Rukia es muy fácil de predecir y manipular… si ellos se enamoraran, mi plan se vendría abajo, para eso están mis subordinados y ustedes dos, por si mi primer plan fallara

-Dudo que su plan falle, señor Aizen

-Las fallas son humanas Kaname, y lamentablemente… yo también

-Ah… ¿Así que nos quieres como seguro de vida, señor Aizen?

-Aceptaste mi proposición ¿no?-Ichimaru guardo silencio, sonriendo como de costumbre- tu tenias un trabajo si no mal recuerdo… ¿Qué tal vas en él?

-De maravilla-coloco ambos brazos tras su cabeza, tranquilamente- ha resultado ser la misión más entretenida y agradable que me haya imaginado… además, con Kira haciendo todo lo que yo le pido, no tengo ningún problema

-¿Kira Izuru? ¿Tu ahijado?

-Si… confía en mí ciegamente, podría pedirle que hiciera cualquier cosa y la haría sin rechistar… es un buen chico, algo sumamente raro de conseguir

-¿Entonces cuáles serán sus ordenes señor Aizen?

-Las mismas de siempre, manténganse alerta y dispuestos a mi primera señal, el día está muy cerca… solo tengan un poco de paciencia

---------

-Pero Ishida-kun… ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?-le miro preocupada, tenia los nudillos ensangrentados, como si hubiera estado dando de golpes a una pared de ladrillo- si me dejaras revisarte…

-Estoy bien Inoue-san, deja de preocuparte

-¡Pero…!

-Inoue-la miro tratando de calmarla- por favor

-Bueno…-suspiro, volteo la mirada a la calle casi cubierta totalmente por la oscuridad de la noche- ¿Me repetirías porque estamos yendo tan tarde a casa de Kurosaki-kun?

-Tu dijiste que querías hablar con él –bueno, eso era prácticamente verdad, pero había otro motivo, uno muy especial, por el cual quería ir a ver a su socio...

--------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eh Kurosaki! Recuerda que hoy debes pagarme las horas de clínica que me debes…-murmuro tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras terminaba su plato

-¿Hm? ¡A claro!-murmuro desinteresadamente, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de que le estaba diciendo Ishida- como digas…

-¿"Cómo digas"? ¿Y a ti que te pico?-lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-Nada…-miro por la ventana con una expresión ausente-nada especial…

-Oh… ya veo…-una sonrisita burlona apareció en su rostro, tal vez adivinando encontraría la respuesta que buscaba- es por Kuchiki ¿verdad?

-¿¡QUE!?-el café que estaba a punto de tomar cayó al suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido- ¿¡Que carajos estás diciendo Uryuu!?

-Vaya… ¿así que si es Rukia?-sonrió ante el repentino sonrojo en la cara de su amigo- ¿Planeabas escaparte por ahí para ir a verla? Cielos Ichigo… estas peor que un adolescente enamorado

-Cierra el pico Ishida-se recargo en la silla, frustrado- sí, me iba a escapar de tu maldito castigo para ir a ver a Rukia… pero NO estoy enamorado…

-Si lo estas

-Calla

-Bien… entonces será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo Kurosaki-el pelinaranja le miro desconfiado- son exactamente las 2:30 p.m.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Idiota, es tu hora de descanso-rodo los ojos, hastiado- puedes largarte ahora mismo y no podre retenerte, si no regresas es muy tu problema… pero de las 3 en adelante comienzan tus horas de clínica ¡Y entonces ni siquiera un milagro podrá sacarte de aquí! ¿Entendiste Kurosaki Ichigo?

-¿Mi descanso?-sonrió para sus adentros, a su manera, Ishida le estaba dando una perfecta excusa legal para huir de las horas de clínica, le estaba ayudando a verse con Rukia…- vale, gracias Ishida-murmuro mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero de la comida en la mesa- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Hasta mañana Kurosaki-susurro mirando como ese necio pelinaranja salía a toda prisa del restaurante- mas te vale que aproveches esta oportunidad idiota, que no te estaré cubriendo cada vez que quieras salir con tu novia…

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

-Sí, pero… yo pensaba verlo mañana-sonrió tiernamente-en realidad pensaba invitarlo a desayunar junto con Kuchiki-san… ¡Es la persona más linda que he conocido en mi vida! Es tan buena, y tan fina y…

-Parece que te ha caído muy bien-sonrió a su pesar, aquella joven era tan delicada y tan fuerte a la vez… no podía resistirse- ¿Para que querías invitarlos a desayunar?

-¡Ah! Para poder conocer mejor a Kuchiki-san claro… ¡Y para pedirles que me dejasen planear la comida para su boda!-miro hacia la luna, tenía un brillo infantil en sus hermosos ojos y una sonrisa radiante- ¡Imagínate! Podría prepararles mi famoso espagueti marinado en aceite de pescado… ¡Y añadirle aquellos dulces de leche que Sado-kun trajo de México! Suena exquisito…

-Si… exquisito…-la sonrisa del pelinegro se había vuelto claramente forzada… ¿¡Inoue tenía un estomago de acero o que!?- eh… Inoue-san llegamos…

-¿Eh?-ambos salieron del auto, el departamento de Ichigo estaba en el último piso de uno de los mejores barrios de Japón… y a mas o menos 5 minutos del hospital, esa era la principal razón por la cual el pelinaranja había decidido comprarlo. Pero al parecer, Ichigo no se encontraba en casa- hm… ¿Crees que haya salido?

-Quizás, hoy de nuevo se escapo de la clínica-bajo la cabeza, frustrado, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque a ese imbécil le había dado por burlarse las horas de clínica, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que terminaría pagándoselas… una a una- subamos, esperémosle arriba

-Como digas Ishida-kun

--------------------------------------------------

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia por favor ábreme!-estaba preocupada, muchísimo, la señora Midori le había comentado, muerta de la preocupación, el estado en el que Rukia había regresado a casa… llorando desconsolada, con la ropa arrugada y manchada, el cabello despeinado y una mirada de desolación insoportable. Momo estaba realmente preocupada- por favor

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ MOMO! ¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!-maldito idiota… ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Ichigo!

-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces… ya estando de acuerdo no tenemos nada que decirnos, Kurosaki-la voz de Rukia era una vil copia de la de Byakuya, fría, sin sentimientos, distante… eso solo logro encabronarlo mas

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, Kuchiki, y por lo que a mí respecta, pásatela muy bien con este idiota-señalo a Renji con un gesto- que te aproveche

-Lo hare, muchas gracias por tu interés-riño mirándolo a los ojos- ahora haz el favor de retirarte… tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- en ese momento, una parte suya, una muy fuerte, le pedía a gritos mudos al muchacho que no se fuera, que le gritara, que le insultara pero que no se fuera… que no la abandonara… pero el orgullo era demasiado fuerte en ambos, siempre lo había sido. Y con el corazón hecho trizas Rukia vio a Ichigo dar media vuelta, subir a su coche, y perderse entre el tráfico del atardecer.

-Rukia

-No quiero hablar Renji, ya me voy

-¡Tú no te vas!-la tomo violentamente del brazo- ¡Tienes que explicarme esto!

-¡He dicho que me iré! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez idiota!-con fiereza, la morena se soltó del agarre de su amigo mirándolo con el dolor reflejado en los orbes violáceos, el pelirrojo no tuvo valor para detenerla, solo… la dejo correr mientras aquel mar de lagrimas volvía a apoderarse de su mirada

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

Corrió sin descanso, sin preocuparse de atropellar a alguien o de los cuchicheos que arrancaba a su alrededor mientras pasaba ¿Qué importancia tenían esas frivolidades? ¿Qué importancia tenían las apariencias? ¡Ninguna! ¿¡A quién demonios le importaría el que dirán si tiene el corazón y el alma destrozados!? Cuando llego a la mansión, había corrido hasta su cuarto, encerrándose. La señora Midori le había tocado, preocupada, ella la había mandado callar y le había dicho que se largase. Lo único que quería era llorar… llorar y que la dejaran desahogarse, acabarse sus lágrimas para jamás volver a sufrir lo mismo. Las palabras de Ichigo, una a una, habían sido un puñal atravesado en su corazón…

_No te molestes, Rukia… después de todo, como tú misma dijiste, esto es solo un negocio… ¿No es así? Nos casamos, nos divorciamos y no volvemos a tener que vernos las caras en lo que resta de nuestras vidas… todo esto es un simple teatro, así que… lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida y tus amiguitos… me tiene completamente sin cuidado_

¿Era eso realmente lo que significaba su compromiso para él? ¿Un contrato? ¿Una simple clausula que se había visto obligado a cumplir para hacerse de la parte de la herencia que le correspondía? Por supuesto… no había duda alguna… pero se había hecho una ilusión demasiado hermosa, una que su corazón se había negado a romper. Total ¿No iban a casarse de todos modos? ¿No iba a hacerla su esposa aunque no lo deseara? Engañarse a si misma… fingir que Ichigo sentía hacia ella lo mismo que ella a él… ¿A quién le podría hacer algún daño? Solo a si misma… y estaba pagando las consecuencias de su propia estupidez y debilidad. De nuevo, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro

-Rukia…

-¡LARGATE!- ¿Una persona podía morir de dolor? ¿De amor? Si así fuera, estaba completamente segura de que su muerte estaba muy próxima-Ichigo…

-------------------------

Había sido realmente un milagro no haber chocado con nadie, eso contando el lio de nervios, rabias, odios y emociones que estaba hecho… la última vez que recordaba haber alcanzado tal velocidad arriba de un coche, había sido en aquella carrera callejera organizada por Keigo… aquella de la cual salió con el brazo fracturado y con la barbilla partida. Pero milagrosamente, no recibió ni un rasguño después de su huida de ese maldito parque… quizás fuera que su cuerpo no soportaría un solo golpe más… con los que llevaba marcados en el alma parecía ser suficiente como para preferir la muerte.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun y yo te esperábamos para…-se llevo una mano a la boca por la sorpresa- ¿¡Que fue lo que te paso, Kurosaki-kun!?

-Vete Inoue… váyanse ambos, no quiero ver a nadie

-¡Maldita sea Kurosaki! ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?- aunque no lo admitiera nunca, Uryuu estaba más que preocupado por la salud de su amigo… ¡Vamos! El no le había golpeado tan fuerte como para dejarle así, tal vez…- ¿Qué demonios paso Ichigo?

-No te incumbe, lárgate

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¡QUE SE LARGEN!- un portazo, no quería ser grosero con Ishida e Inoue.... mucho menos con Inoue, pero su ánimo no estaba como para utilizar la cortesía con alguna persona… estaba enfurecido, desesperado, pero sobre todo, destrozado…-¡MALDITA SEA!

Con una fuerza de la que sinceramente jamás se habría creído capaz, aventó la mesa del comedor contra uno de los muros de su departamento. La mesita de la sala de estar, los arreglos, y el sillón, corrieron con la misma suerte. Millones de papeles, todos pertenecientes a una serie de documentos sobre antiguos pacientes cuyos nombres en este momento había olvidado, revoloteaban entre el piso del lugar, la televisión de pantalla plana y el finísimo estéreo regalo de sus hermanas por la navidad anterior también sufrieron la furia del pelinaranja. Sentía su alma quebrarse, no había sentido algo así desde la muerte de su madre, pero era tan diferente… cuando su madre murió, Ichigo sintió que había perdido a la persona más importante de su mundo… ahora, el joven sentía que había perdido su mundo entero.

-Maldita… maldita y mil veces maldita…- comenzó a pegar de puñetazos a la pared, consciente de las gotas saladas que empapaban sus mejillas y el cuello de su camisa… ¡Mierda estaba llorando! ¡Estaba llorando por una estúpida insensible que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos! Y el que había empezado a creer que… que casi estaba seguro de que la… ¡Eso importaba un maldito cacahuate! Todo lo que había fantaseado durante los últimos días era una completa mentira, sus lágrimas no eran de dolor ¡Claro que no! Eran de rabia, rabia pura, y sin embargo…- Rukia…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo odian?**

**¡Dejenme un review y haganmelo saber! Es muy importante su opinion n.n**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Los quiere:**

**Chappy**


	11. Gatos, sombreros y bailes de salon

**¡Hola chicos! perdonen la tardanza xD pero tengo una buena razon para ello.... ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SHIRO'S PART! O.o no saben lo que es planear un cumpleaños con 3 dias de adelane porq el lunes no tienen clases... es muuucho trabajo pero valio la pena n.n por un amigo cualquier cosa lo vale... ¡Ojala que les guste la continuacion! Ahora si me quebre la cabeza... la inspiracion me fallo de nuevo xD aun asi, espero sea de su agrado**

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**Naoko tendo (hola n.n hasta a mi me dolio escribir eso del te odio... creo que me pase de dramatica xD espero que te guste tambien la continuacion n.n nos vemos); RukiaxUchiha (O.o bueno... no crei que fuera a afectar tanto... hm... espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n no te precupes, las cosas comenzaran tomar su curso muy pronto jeje cuidate); MyStErY-MaYuChAn (jajajaja ¡Es que Ichigo celoso es genial! *-*jo... me dolio lo de la dstruccion del departamento O.o que desperdicio de cosas... jajaj ¡Ya pronto se arreglaran las cosas! Encontraremos la maneraxD hm... Byakuya se esta enviando... [si no llega pronto, es que se perdio en el camino por la intervencion de su club de fans no oficial jejeje xD] ¡Oh! ¡Pero no te puedes llevar a Ichigo y Renji! los necesito... y creo que a Ishida ya lo prometi xD [¿O era a Toushiro?] jajajaja xD deberian tener dobles... ¡Cuidate mucho! Ojala te guste el capitulo); yoxxa: (¡hola! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de postear n.n ¡Aqui tienes la continuacion! espero que la disfrutes n.n); xTaSaxProductionx (O.o ¿en realidad estas llorando? Woe.. no se si setirme mal o bien por ello... lamento que llores pero eso significa que el capitulo te llego... y creo que eso es bueno xD n//nU espero que te guste la continuacion n.n espero que sea menos dramatica, nos vemos pronto); ichigo vasto lorde (¡Hola! ¿sabes? ultimamente he pensado que ya no te ecuentro en el msn... que raro u.u jajaja pss creo que me pase con el drama O.o etto... no, no me h pasado, pero si me han contado muchas cosas asi... no es n tema bonito ni nada por el estilo, de hecho es muy fuerte. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!); Uchiha LiZethoO (¡Hola! que bueno que sigas el fic n.n me alegra saber que te parece bueno... :S no llores... ya pronto las cosas conseguiran un equilibrio n.n espero que te guste la conti, cuidate); DAyanElaXD (o.o lamento haberte hecho esperar la semana u.u pero es que... ¡Nunca habia tenido una semana tan aprurada! Mi maestra de Historia esta loca :S como sea, lo siento n.n espero que te guste la continuacion); Lapislazuli Stern (Oh... muchas gracas por lo que dices del capi n.n me da gusto saber que la gente logra sentir lo que los personajes sienten... me a pasado muchas veces con algunas historias. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo del orgullo, es realmente un impedimento en la mayoria de las ocasiones... ¡Espero te agrade el capitulo! Nos veremos pronto); LadySc -Maaya- (jajaja ¡Aqui esta el proximo! espero te guste n.n segun yo, ya no tiene tanto drama como el anterior O.o xD); story love (¡Caro! jajaja xD ¡No te mueras! O.o creo que tendre que actualizar mas seguido para que no mueras... o dejar de hacerlo xD jajajaja ¡Yo tmb extraño a Shirosaki! [alias Ichigo hollow] era tan genial... u.u pero en este fic no sale... Oh... Aizen es un metrosexual de primera O.o creo que la cancion se la dedicaron a el jeje hm.... ya te dije que ocupo a Renji :S ¡Pero no te preocupes! xD despues del fic yo te lo mando envuelto para regalo jajaja ah... ¿te gusto la frase? ¡Que bien! me da mucho gusto n.n espero que tambien disfrutes el capi que sigue n.n cuidate mucho); -Hiyoki- (jaja ¡Hola! gracias por la felicitaion, aunque no la meresca tanto porque a cada rato la imaginacion se me seca xD seguro tu tmb tienes una buena imaginacion, y si no sigue leyendo fic... de veras ayuda O.o ojala te agrade la conti); ichiruki-fan (O.o ¡No lloren! ¡No lloren! ¡No lloren! me van a hacer sentir culpable chicas... u.u ¡Mejor les digo que este capitulo no es tan dramatico! xD si tiene sus toques pero no creo que las haga llorar O.o segun yo... gracias por el halago, pero a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el drama... y es lo que mas se me da O.o que miedo.. ¡Aqui les dejo la conti para que ya no esten en una desauciada desesperacion! espero que te agrade); Laura V (O.o ¡Lo siento! se que me vi muy mala al tardar tanto... y al escribir el capitulo... ¡Pero se reconcilaran! No prometo que rapido pero... lo haran n.n Ojala tmb te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n); Anita509 (O.o no te deprimas... es feo u.u ¡No te apures! Ichigo llorara lagrimas de sangre por ser tan orgulloso xD no, mentira... pero si le ira mal O.o ¡Aqui tienes el capitulo! Ojala sea de tu agrado n.n jajaja la frasecita esa... bueno, mi mamá suele decirla mucho y como ya habia dicho muuuchas groserias a lo largo del capitulo se me ocurrio ponerla porque no es tan fuerte [?] cuidate, nos vemos); yopp!! (O.o soy muy cruel... lo acepto u.u ¡Pobre tu osito! mejor agarra una toalla... y la doblas xD si sirve jeje, y es muuy dificil romper una toalla O.o ¡Oh pero elloss deben llorar! El amor es asi... ya despues se terminaran los llantos y vendran cosas mas interesantes jajajaj xD ¡Espero te gusta la conti!); Uchiha Katze (O.o bueno... intento poner un poco de los sentimientos de cada uno, el sufrimiento tanto de Ichigo como de Rukia... tan vez por eso te sientas asi muchas gracias por postear, espero que te gusta el siguiente); A.C. Akasuna (O.o ¿tambien tu? hm.... decidido, dejare el drama un par de capitulos xD jajaja tranquila, aqui te dejo la conti, espero que tambien te guste); aLeKuchiki-zr (¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer! espero te agrade el siguiente capitulo); yui makino (Oh... ¿en serio te gusta tanto? n////n ¡Muchas gracias! en serio, tu comentario me hizo sentir muy feliz.... ¡Gracias! ojala tambien te paresca bueno el siguiente capitulo, como dije, no esta tan cargado de drama n.n espero te agrade); sakuralitrcclamp4e (:S ¡Dejate el pelo! luego no crece T.T [como a mi u.u] ¡Muchas gracias por decir cosas tan lindas del fic! me alegra que te guste tanto n.n disfruta el siguiente capitulo, espero no decepcionarte); Bloody Shooter (jajaja ¿te parecio tierno? xD bueno, no eres rara... rara yo que lo escribi xD tu solo me das tu opnion n.n jajaj el punto es que ninguno de los 3 salio bien librado de ahi u.u pero pronto cambiara.... ¡Te lo aseguro! ojala te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n); itziarxknup (O.o gracias por lo que dices del fic, en realidad te lo agradezco pero... ¡DEJATE LA POLO! o.O jajajaja xD ¿No ves que luego ya no tienes que ponerte? n.n Oh... la cara de cahorrito no! *Chappy se derrite* ¡No la soporto! jajaja ¡Claro que te mando a Renji cuando quieras! O.o pero primero se lo prometi a alguien mas hace un par de renglones xD tendras que entrar a la lista de espera... calma, mientras Toushiro te hara una visita n.n en cuanto a la 3ra pelicula... ¡Pero al menos hubo un abrazo! ¡Y el grito! ¡AME A ICHIGO GRITANDOLE A RUKIA! jajaja ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ojala que t guste el capitulo n.n); kuchiki goddess (tranquila :S no tardara mucho la reconciliacion... ¡Calmate! xD este capitulo no tendra tanto drama como el otro O.o o al menos eso intente ¡Cuidate Mucho! Nos vemos); byakushi (jajaja perdona creo que tarde mucho e actualizar... [de nuevo] xD pero mi semana estuvo muy... tensa... ¡Oh! ¿Era en sepiembre? ¿No habian dicho que a finales de ocubre o inicios de noviembre iban a sacar Fade To Black? segun yo tengo entendido, era a finales de octubre o inicios de noviembre... si la encuentras, porfavor avisame que me muero de ansias por verla... ¡Seguramente sera genial! ¡Ichigo vs Rukia! O.o bueno, espero que te agrade la continuacion, nos veremos pronto); Kumiko Kusajishi (¿traicionada? hm... no pense en que te pudieras sentir traicionada... ¿traicionada porque? O.o que interesante. ¡Oh! ¡La proxima vez que Ichigo tenga un ataque de celos escondere todas sus cosas y te las mando por correo xD fue un desperdicio de dinero... ¡Espero te agrade el capitulo!)**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pertene a Tite Kubo, que se volvio mi idolo con la peli de Fade To Black *-***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

11.- Gatos, sombreros y bailes de salón

El pelinegro miro con preocupación el rostro de la chica delante suyo, era consciente de que algo sumamente grave había ocurrido… y no solo por el hecho de la llamada de una preocupada Momo ayer, no, sino el rostro de Rukia al saludarle esa mañana, al bajar a desayunar, ahora que estaba sentada en la mesa sin probar bocado… todo eso, podía apostarlo, era de nuevo obra de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Rukia?

-Nada Nii-sama-Byakuya Kuchiki no era un hombre que mostrase sus sentimientos, ni a su hermana ni a nadie, pero la voz fría y apagada de Rukia fue algo que no pudo soportar

-No mientas

-No te miento, no ha pasado nada en absoluto

-¿Entonces me explicarías porque Momo me llamo ayer llorando, diciéndome que algo sumamente grave había pasado y que te encerraste en tu recamara?

-Momo exagera las cosas-explico sin más- tan solo me sentía un poco indispuesta y no quise cenar… ella suele preocuparse demasiado por cosas sin sentido

-No creo que sea una exageración, se oía bastante mal

-Es simplemente el hecho de que no quise cenar, Nii-sama, no me pasa absolutamente nada-nuevamente se sorprendía a si misma de lo sencillo que le resultaba fingir… tal vez todas esas revistas en las que alababan su "sorprendente talento" a la hora de actuar tenían razón, no podía encontrar otra razón para poder poner esa cara seria ante su hermano, mientras se encontraba destrozada por dentro- deja de preocuparte por mi

-¿Kurosaki no ha llamado?-murmuro con notoria molestia

-No, no lo ha hecho… ¿Tendría porque?

-Salieron ayer ¿cierto?-Rukia bajo la mirada

-Sí, pero no fue una salida propiamente dicha ¿sabes? Solo queríamos… aclarar algunos puntos-que ya se fuera… rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que ya se largara y le dejara sola, sola, para volver a su habitación a llorarle a aquel idiota insensible que no se merecía una sola de sus lagrimas…

-Ah, lo olvidaba, prepara un vestido de gala para hoy en la noche-la morena le vio con la confusión marcada en el rostro

-¿Vestido de gala?

-Sí, dado que tu compromiso es la nueva noticia de nuestro grupo social, tu padrino ha decidido organizarte una fiesta

-¿Mi padrino?-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hacía varios años no tenía noticia alguna sobre su padrino- ¿Ha vuelto a Japón?

-Me lo encontré en la junta del otro día, no me parece sensato pero no es aceptable negarle el regalo a alguien tan importante, así que vístete ¿Bien?

-Si, Nii-sama-se levanto de la mesa, dispuesta a irse a su habitación

-Ah… y Rukia-la mujer le miro- llama a Kurosaki, esta, por más que me desagrade, también es su fiesta de compromiso

-------------------

-¿Entonces los corrió del departamento?-pregunto la joven pelinegra mirando con preocupación a su gemela- ¿Qué tan mal le viste?

-_¿Qué tan mal? Karin… ¡Prácticamente destruyo su propio departamento! ¿Qué tan mal crees tú que estaba?_

-Y no fue a trabajar hoy, supongo

-_No lo he visto, y no creo verlo… ya te lo he dicho, se veía realmente mal anoche, como si algo muy grave hubiera pasado_

-Sí, eso lo entiendo Uryuu ¿Pero estas seguro que Rukia-chan tiene que ver en esto?

-_Pues si no se trata de Kuchiki, no sé de que se pueda tratar_

-Vale, no te preocupes-suspiro sonoramente- llamare a Toushiro, no creo que sepa nada pero al menos tratare de que me lleve a buscarlo… Yuzu ha llamado toda la mañana y no ha contestado

-_En cuanto sepas algo, llámame Karin_

-Lo hare, tranquilo

-_Adiós_

-Adiós Uryuu-percibía la mirada preocupada de su hermana sobre ella, Yuzu siempre había sido una dramática empedernida, se preocupada por todo, pero no podía negar que la idea de Ichigo solo en una situación como esa le preocupaba… ese idiota de su hermano era capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez en un momento de locura- ¿Yuzu?

-¿Uryuu-kun tampoco sabe dónde está Ichi-nii?-la pelinegra negó con pesadez

-Llamare a Toushiro

-No creo que Toushiro-kun sepa algo sobre…

-Por supuesto que no sabe nada, si Ichi no le dijo a Uryuu lo que le pasa no le dirá a nadie más

-¿Entonces?

-Lo llamare para que me ayude a buscarlo, el tiene coche

-¿Crees que Toushiro-kun querrá ayudarte a buscar a Ichi-nii, Karin-chan?

-Oh, más le vale que quiera-murmuro marcando apresuradamente el número de teléfono del peliblanco- Toushiro…

---------------------------

-¿Una fiesta de compromiso Kyoraku?- repitió la morena sorprendida- ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esta idea?

-¡Claro! Querida ¿Qué mejor manera de juntar a esos dos que con una fiesta?

-¿Sabes? No creo que les agrade… a ninguno-la mujer sonrió macabramente- me encanta ¿En qué te ayudamos?

-Bueno, como la fiesta es esta misma noche, necesitare que me ayudes a conseguir comida, arreglos, música…

-¿Sake?

-Para eso esta Rangiku-soltó una risita- no me puede fallar ahora…

-Ya debe tener la mitad de la reservas de sake de la ciudad ¿Entonces que mas necesitas?

-Necesito contar con tu encantadora presencia… ¡Ah! Y la de tu marido también…

-Tsk… ¿Mi marido?-hizo una mueca de desdén- ¿Por qué?

-¡Oh cariño! Siempre has sido bastante cruel…-sonrió el rubio alegremente- ¡Por supuesto que iremos Shunsui!

-¿Y Byakushi ya sabe que me invitaste? ¿O es otra sorpresita?

-Jajaja bueno, puede tomarse como sorpresa-admitió el castaño tomando otro trago de su te- estoy seguro de que a Byakuya le agradara bastante volver a verte Yoruichi

-Yo no tanto…-un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mujer le hizo callar

-Iremos con gusto Shunsui, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi querido Byakuya…-sonrió malignamente- cuenta con nosotros

----------------------

-¡Aquí estabas joder!- pero el pelinaranja no respondió, es más, ni siquiera dio muestra alguna de ver a su hermana menor- ¡Ichigo!

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-murmuro fríamente- vete a casa

-¿¡Con quien cojones crees que hablas!? ¿¡Con Yuzu!? ¿¡Crees que me iré a casa solo porque tú me lo ordenes!?-se acerco con furia, su hermano estaba realmente mal, como nunca antes le había visto… ¡Y el idiota no se dignaba a decir nada! Eso era lo que más le cabreaba- ¡Responde Ichigo!

-Vete Karin

-¡Ichigo!-quería golpearlo, no ¡Iba a golpearlo! Y lo hubiera hecho si alguien no le hubiera tomado del hombro en ese preciso momento

-Déjalo

-¡Toushiro!-se quejo la joven con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Que se supone que haces!?

-No ganaras nada enfadándote con el ¿sabías?-murmuro mirándola a los ojos- llame a Ishida, viene para acá

-¡No lo dejare aquí a deprimirse!

-Vamos, te llevare a casa, déjalo-repitió de una forma más firme, pero continuaba con un tono suave, apaciguador- Uryuu Ishida se encargara de él, no hay nada más que puedas hacer tu

-Es mi hermano… maldita sea…-se dejo guiar hasta el auto por el peliblanco, por más que le costara admitirlo, sabía que Toushiro tenía razón… como la mayoría de las veces- me siento… impotente…

-Te entiendo-susurro mientras dirigía una mirada rápida hacia el pelinaranja- te entiendo perfectamente Karin

--------------------------------------

-Llámale Momo

-¿No se supone que le tendrías que llamar tu?-pregunto con cautela la chica- es tu prometido…

-Hazlo o no asistirá, yo no pienso llamarlo- espeto la mujer sin mirarla

-Pero…

-¡Momo!

-Ya voy, espera deja le marco…-tecleo el numero rápidamente, suspirando con pesadez ¿Qué había pasado entre Rukia e Ichigo? La última vez que la vio, antes de lo ocurrido en su habitación, había percibido en ella un brillo diferente… uno que no tenia al hablar de Renji, o de algún otro hombre que Momo hubiera conocido jamás, uno que aparecía cada vez que se nombraba o se daba a entender algo relacionado con Ichigo Kurosaki

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Ichigo?-no era su voz, estaba segura- ¿Es usted Ichigo Kurosaki?

-_No, soy su socio, Uryuu Ishida… ¿Quién es usted?_

-Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori-murmuro ante la mirada confundida de Rukia- ¿Usted sabe donde esta Ichigo, señor Ishida?

-¿Ishida?-pregunto extrañada ¿Qué hacia el socio de Ichigo con su celular?

-_¿Hinamori? ¿La hija adoptiva de Shigekuni? Entonces… ¿Conoce a Rukia Kuchiki?_

-Sí, es por algo relacionado al compromiso que quería llamar a Ichigo

-_Creo que será mejor… que me lo diga a mi_- la voz de Ishida se le antojo preocupada ¿Qué demonios ocurrió entre esos dos?

-Como guste-suspiro- quería decirle que la familia de Rukia ha planeado una celebración en honor a su compromiso… y creo que debería…

-_¿Sabe? Tal vez lo más recomendable seria… ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?_-las dos mujeres se miraron sin entender

-¿Señor Ishida?

-_Lo lamento señorita Hinamori, avísele por favor a la señorita Kuchiki que Ichigo irá a la fiesta_

-De acuerdo… que pase buena tarde

-_Usted también, señorita- _cuelga

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡ACASO SE TE QUEMO EL CEREBRO O ALGO!?-exclamo furioso y totalmente consternado el pelinegro, mirando la faz inmutable de su mejor amigo- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PLANEAS!?

-Es mi fiesta de compromiso Uryuu, tengo que ir-señalo con un tonito que no le gusto para nada a Ishida

-¿¡Y yo me voy a tragar eso!? ¿¡Que te pasa!?-lo tomo de la camisa- ¡Explícame que demonios estas pensando!

-No tengo porque

-¿No se supone que soy tu mejor amigo? ¿¡Como demonios se supone que te apoye si no se qué demonios piensas!?-riño sentándose a su lado- no tendrá algo que ver con… ese hombre… Renji Abarai ¿cierto?

-Lo que haga Rukia con ese imbécil me tiene completamente sin cuidado

-Claro, y yo voy a dejar el negocio de los hospitales y me convertiré en reina de belleza- ironizo- ¿Qué planeas?

-Si tanto quieres saberlo-confeso por fin, hastiado, sabía que Ishida simplemente quería ayudar, estar ahí por si su loco plan no daba resultado… pero también sabía que en cuanto se lo dijera, le propinaría un buen golpe por planear algo tan estúpido- iré a esa fiesta… a demostrarle a esa enana que conmigo no va a jugar

-No te entiendo

-Es sencillo Uryuu- lo miro- si el idiota de Renji cree que le dejare el camino fácil para conquistar a **MI **prometida, está soñando-se levanto, con los puños apretados de coraje- iré a mi fiesta de compromiso y les demostrare a Renji, a Byakuya y a todo aquel que se me ponga enfrente que Rukia Kuchiki es **mía**, y va a ser mi esposa…

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo suenas Ichigo?-el de lentes sonrió de lado ante la mirada confundida del pelinaranjo

-¿Cómo?

-Como un hombre posesivo, celoso y, cualquiera lo diría, enamorado

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado?-frunció el ceño aun mas, si eso era posible, y evito la mirada de su compañero- si antes pude pensar en esa posibilidad, ahora es lo último que siento hacia esa mujer, ahora… estoy completamente seguro de que lo único que siento por ella es odio- murmuro alejándose lentamente hacia el coche de Ishida, el pelinegro jamás había visto a Ichigo tan molesto, tan lastimado… y sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que todo el dolor del pelinaranja era causado por una imparable ola de celos…

-Se dice por ahí que solo se odia lo amado-dijo en un murmullo- Ichigo…

----------------------------------------

Eran ya las 10:30 p.m. y ella aun no estaba lista. Era consciente de que no había puesto ni un poco de esfuerzo en arreglarse adecuadamente para un evento de tamaña magnitud, teniendo en cuenta que hacía años no sabía nada de su padrino. Shunsui Kyoraku había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, habían ido juntos a la universidad, había sido el padrino de su boda y el de ella, pero hacia ya un buen tiempo se había casado con una hermosa y joven mujer que trabajaba con él, Ise Nanao, a quien veía más seguido pues trabajaba con su amiga Rangiku en la revista AMS. Su padrino era un hombre raro, bastante flojo y con unos ataques de perversión que ocasionaban que su esposa le golpeara con un abanico gigante al menos 6 veces al día, pero siempre había sido bueno con ella y lo había extrañado mucho… estaba totalmente claro a su parecer, que si aceptaba ir a la fiesta era solamente por su padrino.

-¡Rukia! ¿Ya estas lista?-con un hermoso vestido purpura, el cabello atado con un elegante moño y unos rizos que seguramente le costaron varias horas, Momo se acerco a la pelinegra sonriente- Tu hermano nos espera…

-Ya voy Momo-suspiro, continuo arreglando su cabello… o fingiendo que lo arreglaba, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de noche color vino que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, poseía una abertura en la pierna derecha y, al parecer, los tirantes con los cuales se sujetaba le quedaban algo grandes, puesto que uno se resbalaba por su hombro sutilmente- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-¿Tiempo falta? Debimos habernos ido hace media hora…-susurro mirándola de reojo- realmente no quieres ir ¿cierto?

-Realmente no

-¿Tiene algo que ver con eso que pasó con Ichigo y no quieres contarme?-la pelinegra bajo la mirada, lo cual dio a entender a la otra que había dado en el clavo- ¡Escucha! Para que te animes, te daré una buena noticia…-sonrió- ¡Esto seguro te saca de la depresión!

-¿A qué te refieres Momo?-la miro curiosa- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Byakuya hablo con Renji hoy!-Rukia sintió claramente como la herida en su corazón comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente- ¡Ira a la fiesta también! ¿No es grandioso?

-Si… grandioso…-murmuro como zombie, mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta, teniendo especial cuidado en no mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro y no preocupar a su acompañante- vamos Momo

--------------------------

-¡Las luces por allá! ¡No Isane! Sube mas los reflectores… ¡Rangiku! ¡Rangiku deja de coquetear y has tu trabajo!- gritaba una hermosa mujer pelinegra mientras miraba con clara frustración la forma en la que trabajaban sus subordinadas, especialmente la rubia- ¡Rangiku!

-Ah… que pesada Nanao-murmuro la mujer haciendo puchero- ¡Creí que el matrimonio te quitaría lo amargada!

-¡Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar que no me tienes muy contenta!-riño mirándola con furia- ya me entere del trabajito que le hiciste a mi marido… ¡2000 BOTELLAS DE SAKE! ¡2000! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE TERMINARAN RANGIKU!

-¡Eh! No me regañes-se quejo- además, primero averigua bien, no eran 2000… ¡Eran 4000!-sonrió ante el rostro shockeado de la mujer

-¡PONTE A TRABAJAR RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!

-Nanao no deberías gritar tanto, te hará mal- murmuro una joven rubia - ¿Dónde quieres que acomode las cámaras?

-Tienes razón, gracias Kiyone-le sonrió- ponlas allá, desde donde se pueda ver la pista de baile… ¿Dónde está Sentaro?-pregunto buscando con la mirada al compañero de su reportera- ¡No me digas que aun no llega!

-¿Sentaro? Bah… esta flojeando como siempre-murmuro con visible enojo- en un momento viene a ayudar, no te preocupes…-susurra mientras se aleja

-Parece que será una buena fiesta… ¿No lo crees?-murmuro el rubio felizmente, mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Urahara Kisuke llevaba un taje color negro sobre una camisa de vestir verde, mientras que su esposa poseía un sexy vestido color negro con la espalda descubierta

-Parece que si-le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su marido- ¿No ha llegado Byakushi?

-Hm… ¿debería ponerme celoso?-Yoruichi le dio un zape en la nuca- ¡Ah! Ya, ya entendí… pero mira quien viene allá… el famoso Byakuya Kuchiki- la mujer sonrió mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, Byakuya, acompañado por Momo y Rukia, entraba con su habitual aire severo y elegante, el cabello suelto y lustroso le caía en el rostro, dándole un aspecto algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Salvaje…- ¡Eh Kuchiki-san! ¡Rukia! ¡Momo!

-Urahara-saludo el hombre sin inmutarse- debí suponer que estarías aquí

-Uy si… "Urahara" ¡Que saludo mas frio Byakushi!-se burlo la pelipurpura mientras se colocaba junto al pelinegro- ¡No has cambiado en nada, mi pequeño Byakuya! Esa frialdad tan sexy que tienes…-le dio un par de codazos en las costillas- ¡Las chicas deben perseguirte!

-Yoruichi… -suspiro resignado- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Bah! ¿Así saludas a tu vieja amiga? ¡Eres tan insensible Byakuya!-le dio un empujoncito lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que se tambaleara y perdiera la compostura por un momento- Yo creí que al menos Hisana te había vuelto más humano, pero sigues siendo el mismo robotito de siempre…

-Te agradecería que no menciones a mi fallecida esposa, Yoruichi-evito su mirada

-Hm… ¿sabes? No creo que a Hisana le gustara ver la cara que pones cuando se le menciona… supongo que ella no hubiese deseado que te siguieras culpando-susurro solo para que el la escuchara, con un semblante bastante diferente, más bien, triste

-No te metas en esto Yoruichi

-¡Ah! Como gustes- dijo estirándose, recuperando su tono burlón- ¿Qué? ¿Iras a comprobar que el papel de los baños este simétricamente acomodado antes de que empiece esta fiesta? ¡Siempre has sido un maniático del orden querido mío!

-Rukia, Momo, iré a atender a los invitados-susurro antes de alejarse a toda prisa del lugar, esa mujer lograba enfurecerlo hasta hacerle perder los estribos

-El mismo de siempre, Byakuya…-susurro para si antes de escuchar un sonoro grito a su espalda

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!-exclamo la Kuchiki menor totalmente roja- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

-Pero mi querida Rukia, te ves tan hermosa que sería un completo desperdicio… ¡Anda! Solo unas fotos…-sonreía, acercándose a la mujer que ya no sabía cómo escapar… cuando de repente, una patada en su espalda rompió el encanto

-¿Qué crees que haces Kisuke?-murmuro mirándole de reojo- ¿Acosando a Rukia tan temprano? Creí que al menos esperarías a estar tomado

-¡Pero Yoruichi!-se quejo el rubio sonriendo desde el suelo- con Rangiku-san y Kyoraku aquí me parece que nadie alcanzara sake…

-Ese no es mi problema, al menos emborráchate antes de ponerme el cuerno-espeto cruzándose de brazos y dejando al hombre levantarse

-Como tu ordenes Yoruichi-le sonrió alegremente- iré a emborracharme y luego seguiremos con nuestra plática, Rukia-chan- y tras un tercer golpe de la morena, se alejo

-Ese remedo de idiota…-susurro sonriendo contrariada, mirando tiernamente como su marido se acercaba a saludar a Kyoraku, gesto que no paso desapercibido por las dos muchachas que se encontraban junto a ella

-Este… ¿Señora Yoruichi?

-Llámame Yoruichi solamente Momo-pidió mirándola con infantil reproche- me haces sentir vieja…

-Yoruichi-la pelipurpura sonrió- si le molesta que pregunte… ¿Cómo se caso con Urahara-san?

-Eh, buena pregunta-murmuro Rukia mirándola curiosa- siempre que ibas a visitar a Hisana y a Nii-sama, te quejabas de Kisuke… ¿Entonces porque te casaste con él?

-Ah… ¿eso?-murmuro haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia- perdí una apuesta

-¿¡Una apuesta!?

-Sí, pero tranquilízate Rukia, tampoco es para tanto…-se llevo la mano a la nuca, como si recordara algo muy bochornoso- todo fue así, escucha…

-----------------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 8 años_

-¡Eh Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto alegremente el joven, recostado con pereza en el patio de la Universidad

-Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, Kisuke-dijo solemnemente la joven a su lado

-¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?-un golpe en la cabeza le calló la boca

-¡Déjate de idioteces! Tenemos que ir a entrenar…-lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué no recuerdas que la competencia de atletismo es en dos semanas? ¡Apenas tenemos tiempo!

-Creo que estas exagerando, Yoruichi-san-le sonrió- aunque no entrenes nada, se que ganaras la carrera… aun no entiendo que hacemos los demás en el equipo si tu siempre ganas…

-Aun así ¡Deberías tener más ambición Kisuke!- coloco su pie sobre las costillas del muchacho, pateándolo sin mucha fuerza, provocándole una carcajada- ¡No sé cómo te soporto!

-Me alegro de que lo hagas, Yoruichi-san-se levanto lentamente- mira, para que te convenzas de que no necesito entrenar… ¿Qué tal una carrera amistosa entre tú y yo?

-¿Una carrera entre tú y yo?

-¡Claro! Hace mucho tiempo que no corremos el uno contra el otro, además, la ultima vez me sacaste al menos 5 metros de ventaja- hizo un cómico gesto de puchero, Yoruichi sonrió inconscientemente- creo que ya merezco mi revancha…

-Hm… ¿Estás seguro Kisuke? Mira que no me portare bien contigo solo porque eres mi mejor amigo

-Jamás lo espere, Yoruichi-san, pero si quieres para hacer más interesante el encuentro… apostamos algo

-¿Apostar? Me gusta cómo suena…-le sonrió traviesa- veamos, si gano tendrás que correr desnudo por TODA la universidad, entrando a CADA salón y laboratorio… ¿Estamos?

-De acuerdo-murmuro el chico sonriendo con más ganas, causando un escalofrió involuntario en Yoruichi ¿Por qué estaba tan confiado?- pero si yo gano, Yoruichi-san… ¿Qué harás?

-¡Bah! Hare lo que me pidas-comento restándole importancia- después de todo, no hay nada que me pidas que no pueda hacer Kisuke

-¿Nada?-su compañera le miro con hastió, ordenándole con la mirada que dijera su condición de una buena vez, el simplemente rio- vale… si ganas yo correré desnudo por la universidad, pero si yo gano… te casaras conmigo…

-¿¡QUE!?-salto la mujer entre incrédula y enfadada

-Tu dijiste que no había nada que te pidiera que no pudieras hacer Yoruichi-san- el rubio sonrió alegremente ante la reacción de su compañera- así que, si gano ¿Te casaras conmigo?- se miraron en silencio a los ojos, ella tratando de procesar esa extraña… ¿Declaración? De su mejor amigo, y el rogando en silencio a todos los dioses que se le ocurrían que ella aceptara. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yoruichi le dedico una sonrisa.

-Acepto. Si ganas me casare contigo, Kisuke…

-------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡Pero como aceptaste eso!?-pregunto sorprendida- ¿No era mejor cancelar la apuesta?

-¡Ja! Claro que no iba cancelar la apuesta… -exclamo la mujer mirando a Hinamori- además, yo era la campeona de atletismo en la universidad y Kisuke era mi segundo, jamás me había ganado una competencia… hasta ese día

-Y tuviste que cumplir…-murmuro la de cabello corto mirándola de reojo, Yoruichi asintió, recuperando esa sonrisa tierna que Kisuke le había logrado arrebatar hace unos instantes

-Ahora, si me disculpan chicas, debo ir a evitar que mi marido haga explotar el salón- guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras se alejaba de ellas, preparándose mentalmente para el regaño que le daría a Kisuke

-Vaya manera de casarse- murmuro sonriendo nerviosamente la más joven

-Al menos se ve que son felices juntos… aunque no lo quieran admitir-bajo la mirada tristemente, la imagen de Ichigo, el recuerdo de sus palabras llenas de dolor estaba volviéndola loca… ¿No se suponía que no sentía nada por él? ¿Qué le importaba un comino lo que pensase de ella? ¿Qué le odiaba? Necesitaba pensar rápidamente en una excusa, una que la alejara de Momo y le permitiera retirarse a un lugar donde poder estar sola… sola, para pensar en el…

-¡Renji! ¡Renji!-grito de repente Momo, haciendo que la morena levantara la mirada con notorio terror- ¡Oh Renji! ¡Qué bien que al fin llegas!

-Hey Momo… si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así, me iría más seguido-susurro mientras cubría a la joven con sus brazos tiernamente, su mirada estaba posada en la pelinegra, que estaba de espaldas a él- Rukia

-Renji-saludo fríamente, tal cual habría hecho Byakuya

-Necesito hablar contigo- declaro sin más, ella aun no se había volteado y el pelirrojo pensó interiormente que era lo mejor, no quería verla. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella, llorándola, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho como para merecer lo que ella le había hecho… hasta que una idea había cruzado por su mente, era tan maravillosa, tan perfecta… que se agarro a ella como el ultimo rayo de esperanza: Rukia no estaba enamorada de ese chico. Esa misma noche llamo a Byakuya, le pidió una explicación casi a gritos, pero tratando de usar las pocas maneras educadas que conocía con el… en otra ocasión, el Kuchiki le hubiera colgado por la forma tan brusca de hablarle, pero en cuanto Renji menciono el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo Byakuya le conto todos y cada uno de los detalles… se lo había absolutamente contado todo- a solas

-Bueno… los dejare solos-murmuro Hinamori alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí, el aire era demasiado denso, pero había descubierto algo… eso que había pasado con Ichigo era culpa directa o indirectamente de Renji

Renji tomo a Rukia del brazo, con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla… y Rukia estaba segura de que el muchacho utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. Estaba furioso. No sabía qué demonios quería decirle el pelirrojo, sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero se encontraba demasiado lastimada para intentarlo. Lo único que quería era olvidar, tal vez egoístamente, pero quería olvidarse de todo.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Renji?

-Tu hermano me lo conto todo… ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?-bajo la mirada, intimidada tal vez por el severo resentimiento en la voz del pelirrojo ¿Así que Byakuya le había dicho todo? Era de esperarse, Byakuya siempre había tenido preferencia hacia Renji en cuanto a sus "pretendientes"

-No lo hubieras entendido, ya no importa-espeto fríamente

-Yo… si hubiera entendido, Rukia…-la tomo de los hombros, obligándola a mirarle- si me hubieras dicho yo… tu no le quieres, podemos hacer algo…

-No hay nada que hacer, además…-bajo la mirada- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no le quiero?- Renji la miro con el dolor expresado en cada gesto de su rostro

-Rukia…

-El era… mi mejor amigo, antes de conocerte a ti- murmuro con la cabeza gacha- el estuvo conmigo, el me animaba, me cuidaba… ¿Cómo no quererle después de todo eso?

-Mírame-ordeno, pero Rukia no respondía- ¡Mírame Rukia maldición!- con tal vez demasiada fuerza bruta, tomo a la joven por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle- ¿Le amas?

-Renji…

-¡Contesta carajo!-su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de la morena, sus frentes estaban juntas, sus labios a escasos centímetros- ¿Le amas?

-Yo…

Todo paso tan rápido que Rukia ni siquiera pudo entenderlo bien. En un momento Renji estaba a punto de besarla, pero al siguiente, se encontraba sujeta por unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban de la cintura posesivamente, mientras el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de los labios… mirando con odio puro al hombre que la tenia sujeta.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste de lo que te dije el otro día, estúpido?-murmuro una voz varonil, cargada de cólera- aléjate de **MI** prometida…- Rukia no pudo evitar mirarlo, llevaba un traje negro elegante, la camisa color rojo oscuro entreabierta y desfajada, miraba con profundo resentimiento a Renji, pero había un toque en sus ojos que por un momento le pareció… ¿Celos?

-Ichigo…

-¡A todos los invitados y a nuestros queridos novios se les llama a la pista de baile!-exclamo la voz alegre de Kyoraku desde las múltiples bocinas- ¡Por favor los novios! ¡Se les llama a la pista de baile!

-Vámonos, Rukia-murmuro el hombre obligándola a caminar hacia la pista de baile, alejándola del pelirrojo- y no te lo volveré a repetir imbécil, aléjate de Rukia a menos que quieras terminar 10 metros bajo tierra

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo a mí, cabeza de calabaza-riño

-Eso ya lo veremos piña estúpida- caminaba cada vez más aprisa, aun tenia a la mujer atrapada por la cintura y no parecía querer soltarla. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, mientras entraban junto a los victores en la gran sala principal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Porfavor dejen un review! **

**Sus opiniones son importantes, ya que sin ellas el subir lo fics careceria completamente de sentido**

**¡Cuidense mucho! ¡Nos vemos! (O leemos xD)**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy**


	12. Impulsivilidad y sus consecuencias

**¡Hola chicos! Primero que nada ¿Como estan? Hace tanto que no me meto a fanfiction que siento que ya me han olvidado (u.u) y que me van a colgar, pero... ¡No me mori! si eso pensaban xD la que se murio fue mi pobre computadora (T.T), lo perdi todo... imagenes, fics, videos, canciones... ¡Todo! De hecho, aun no tengo nada asi que si tienen imagenes ichirukistas me encantaria saber donde... porque mi cpu se ve muy vacia sin ellas xD**

**Bien, comencemos de nuevo con los agradecimientos para aquellas personas que me han leido todo este tiempo... (y espero que me sigan leyendo n.n y que me perdonen):**

**metitus **(¡Hola! hace mucho no sabia de ti... ¿Ya viste Fade to Black? ¡OH AME ESA PELICULA! Sobre todo el abrazo... *-* ¡Tuvo Ichiruki a lo tonto! dios creo que ya la he visto 20 veces jajajaj ya hasta me se la cancioncita.... ojala y sigas leyendo el fic, espero te guste el capi. Cuidate); **aLeKuchiki-zr **(ah que linda! n//n me dijiste one-chan... gracias n.n ¡Y te aseguro que Ichigo esta mas que celoso! En este capitulo esta mi disculpa por el atrazo... ojala sea suficiente u.u ¡Espero que me sigas leyendo! Cuidate mucho); **Kumiko Kusajishi **(no te apures n.n no hubo malos entendidos... solo que yo no entendi a que te referias xD jajajaja ¡tranquila! en cuanto Ichigo tenga otro ataque de celos, te mandaremos los muebles :S cuesta mucho reemplazarlos para cada fic....); **yoxxa **(muchas gracias por pasarte a postear!!!! ojala me sigas leyendo... ¡No he abndonado el fic! solo tuve un percance u.u espero te guste la conti); **DAyanElaXD **(bueeeno.... despues de muuuucho tiempo pero.... ¡Este capitulo tiene muuucho Ichiruki! o eso digo yo o.O ojala te guste n.n ¡muchas gracias por postear! **love_ichiruki **(hay ya lo se... soy mala u.u y yo que amo tanto a mi Renji.... ¡Pero ya no sufrira mas! le tengo pensado un buen futuro... bueno... no tanto, pero va a divertirse jajaja n.n ojala sigas leyendo la hitoria, muchas gracias por postear); **ichiruki-fan **(¡Crei que nadie se daria cuenta! xD si, AMS= Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigami *-* jajaja ok, no es buena idea, pero necesitaba un nombre... ¡Oh! ¿A tu hermana le gusta Byakuya? ¡Que buen gusto! xD pero yo prefiero a mi idiota naranja... jajaja n.n Me alegra que no estuviera tan dramatica... no me gusta el drama xD aunque no paresca jeje bueno, cuidate mucho, espero que me sigas leyendo aun despues de mi ausenci u.u gomene); **itziarxknup **(jajajajajajajajaja ¡No te apures! todas nos ponemos asi por los chicos de bleach (recuerda la imagen de Ichigo del ultimo manga y babea) jojojo ¡Que bueno que te gustara lo de Yoruichi! jajaja adoro la relacion de esos dos xD me encanta ver a Byakuya fuera de tono... ¡Por una vez! Hm.... psss aqui se ve algo de Toushiro con Karin... (¡Gomene Shiro-chan! ¡Gomen!) jajajajaja oh! amiga... ¿no sabias? yo AMO los triangulos amorosos.... jajajajaja ¡AH! ¡Ichigo celoso! *-* jajaja ojala te guste la continuacion n.n espero tu comentario cuidate nos leemos); **LadySc -Maaya- **(muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te haya gustado... perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero hasta ahora pude poner mis pensamientos en orden y terminar el capi... ¡Espero te guste! Nos leemos, cuidate); **Koraru-san **(¡Perdoname tu a mi! hace ya mas de un mes que no actualizo... me alegra que te gustara el capi n.n ¿Te gusta la poesia de Sor Juana? ¡A mi me encanta! Y pues no muchos besos pero este capitulo tiene una sorpresita... ¡Disculpame otra vez por el atrazo! Espero que me sigas leyendo n.n cuidate mucho, y que te vaya bien en la uni); **kuchiki goddess **(jajajaja ¿te acordaste de Pinky y Cerebro? ¡Yo amaba esa serie! lastima que ya no la den, estaba genial... jajaja hm.... ¿Un baile en la pista de baile? xD no es mala idea... ¡Gomene! ahora te hice sufrir mas de un mes... espero que me sigas leyendo aun despues de tanto tiempo u.u cuidate, espero leerte pronto); **ichigo vasto lorde **(o.O ¡PARA ESO TODAVIA FALTA! xD jajajaja Rukia no se puede llevar a la cama a Ichigo asi como asi (por mas que uno quiera o///o) jajajaja bueno.... es que cada capitulo lleva una secuela, un tiempo ya planeado... no todos los capitulos pueden ser tan dramaticos ¿cierto? cuidate n.n espero tu review... si es que sigues leyendo el fic); **MiStErY MaYu-ChAn **(totalmente de acuerdo! dios amo los bailes xD (y jamas bailo) jajajajajaj bueno, alguien siempre debe tener la razon, y quien mejor para ello que Ishida n.n (ademas, alguien tiene que bajar a Ichigo de su nube cuando Rukia no esta ¿no?) ¡Oye! Renji, Ishida y Toushiro estan apartados xD (creo... ¿alguien recuerda a quien le prometi a quien?) jajajaja unete a la lista de espera! (pero te advierto... es ENORME) jajajaja bueno.... en cuanto a lo de la apuesta, necesitaba una idea buena e idiota para que Yoruichi y Kisuke se casaran... ¡Y fue lo unico que se me ocurrio! xD me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero me sigas leyendo aunque me haya desaparecido por mas de uin mes T.T ¡Cuidate mucho! nos vemos amiga); **TeNsHiFeR** (Oh... n///n ¡Muchisimas gracias! Me alegra saber que mi fic te gustara tanto como para decir eso de el.... realmente me haces sentir muy feliz y orgullosa aunque no me lo meresca n.n ¡Ojala lo sigas leyendo! de nuevo, muchas gracias); **yopp! (g-a-b-y) **(muchisimas gracias! la idea de que te pases mucho tiempo en fanfiction a ver si hay un capitulo nuevo es muy halagadora n//n ¡Siento que no me la meresco! jajajaja ¿Sin usar nada? ¿Y si rompes la compu? tu misma lo dijiste... karate desde los 8 de algo sirve :S ¡Cuidate mucho! ojala te guste el capi); **Lapislazuli Stern **(creo que esteatraso de mas de un mes si se sintio.... u.u muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me animan con el fic n.n espero que puedas seguir leyendolo, de hecho, deberia estar haciendo un trabajo escolar ahora mismo :S pero me pondre a ello cuando acabe de subir el capi... y las respuestas a todos ustedes n.n espero leerte pronto y que te guste el capi n.n besos, cuidate mucho); **Anita509 **( quien sabe si sea orgullo u honor, pero ese es uno de los grandes defectos de los hombres... me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi, muchas gracias por postear y espero que puedas seguir leyendo este fic.... cuidate mucho, nos vemos); **uchiha LizethoO **(no! ya no llores n.n no me gusta hacer llorar gente... aunque no la vea xD jajajaja ¡Que bien que te gusto la manera en que se casaron Yoruichi y Kisuke! n.n fue un momento de iluminacion del que no me crei capaz... hm... si asi te pusite tu como crees que me puse cuando lo escribi xD espero sigas leyendo y que te guste el capi, cuidate, nos vemos); **Tsukishirohime-chan **(¡Hola! ¿Como has estado? Sabes... lo del Hitsuhina y Hitsukarin aun esta en proceso... (¡gomene itoko-chan/musume!) ¡Es que a mi Toushiro me fascina con quien sea! xD aunque suene raro... ¡muchas gracias por tu coment del capi antepasado! fue muucho drama... me alegra que te gustara n.n espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n y perdon por la desaparecida que me di... no pude evitarlo (Ah! y gracias por el consejo de las respuestas a comentarios n.n tenias razon u.u) cuidate mucho, espero leerte pronto); **RukiaxUchiha **(jjajaja ¡gracias por el coment! espero te guste el siguiente); **Naoko tendo **(jajaja ¿porque todos dicen q soy mala con mi querido cabeza de piña? u.u jaja Ichi celoso esta divino... ¡lo amo! n.n ojala te guste la continuacion, espero que la sigas leyendo); **sakuralitrcclamp4e** (¡muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n nos vemos, cuidate); **olivia **(¡Hola! una nueva lectora.... I'm happy n///n ¡espero que t siga gustando! nos leemos pronto); **Ghost iv **(muchas gracias por pasarte a postear n.n me alegra que te agrade la hitoria... ojala tambien te guste est continuacion n.n); **byakushi **(¡OH FADE TO BLACK ESTUVO GENIAL! ¡AMO ESA PELICULA! jajajajaja hm.... ¿tu crees que el metrosexual de Aizen deje a Inoue y vaya a por Rukia? jajajaja bueno.... Ichi lo mataria con mas odio O.o n.n cuidate mucho, nos vemos); **Tsuki Lawliet **(¡Hola! jajajaja muchas gracias por el coment... ¿ninguna critica? ¿en serio? ¡Genial! n.n espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo y que sigas leyendo este fic... perdon de nuevo por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, tratare de seguir con el tiempo de una semana entre capi y capi nn cuidate nos vemos); **Uchiha Katze** (¡Muchas gracias por el comentario sobre el capitulo! ojala tambien te agrade este n.n); **Laura V** (¡Eres la primera persona que me dice eso! jajajajajajajajaj siempre que hago que Renji bese a Rukia me amenazan xD (no es cierto chicas saben que las quiero) ¡Yo tambien adoro a Renji! Amo a ese cabeza de piña n.n ¡Ojala te agrade la conti! Te veo luego (o leo?)); **Anilorac** (O.o ¡No voy a matarte! me quedo sin lectora xD jajajajaja ya se... las mamas y los hermanos son la peor competencia para los reviews u.u (si lo sabre yo....) ¡Oh! ¿En serio lo dejo intrigante? xD es que siento que si no lo dejo asi, luego no me leen... ¡Espero te guste este capitulo! Nos vemos, cuidate); **yui makino **(jajajajajajaja ¿Quieres que te propongan matrimonio con una apuesta? xD seria original... ¡Y asi tendrias algo que contarle a tus nietos! jajajaja ok no... psss.... asi, nomas se me ocurrio.... hm... creo que veia Malcolm en la tele... xD pss.... ¡Cumpli! Ya sabras de que hablo... me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero que lo sigas leyendo, nos vemos); **A.C. Akasuna** (yo tampoco!!! T.T hm... lo de Toushiro y Karin... bueno... Toushiro lleva siendo socio de Ichigo mucho tempo, y asi fue como se conocieron... para q te confundas mas, en este capitulo pasa algo entre ellos.... en cuanto a lo del Hitsuhina... ¿ya te habia dicho que me gustan los lios amorosos? xD jajajaja ojala te guste n.n cuidate mucho amiga); **Alexis** (¿A veces? creo que siempre me demoro u.u, me alegra que al fin te decidieras a dejarme un coment.... tratare de ya no demorar tanto... espero n.n ojala te guste el capitulo, cuidate mucho); **Sakura-chan ^-^ **(jajajaja ¡Me alegra que te guste! n.n espero que tambien te agrade la conti, lamento la tardanza)

**¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... si lo hiciera, entenderia el nuevo capitulo del manga (¿¡Que te paso Ichigo!? T.T)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

12.- Impulsividad y sus consecuencias

Jalaba su mano sin consideración alguna, incluso podría llegar a pensarse que con violencia, pero siempre tuvo cuidado de no lastimar a la morena mujer que colgaba de su brazo… ¿¡Qué demonios acababa de hacer!? ¿¡Acaso se había vuelto completamente loco!? No podía permitirse perder el control de esa manera frente a Rukia… ¡¡Pero maldita sea!! Era imposible soportar la idea de Renji cerca de ella… abrazándola, tocándola… besándola… se abofeteo mentalmente y apresuro el paso hacia la pista de baile, ese imbécil de Renji **nunca**, **Jamás**, volvería a besar a Rukia… el mismo se encargaría de ello.

-Ichigo…

-¡Calla!-no quería oírla, solo quería terminar con esta farsa lo más pronto posible

-Pero Ichigo…

-¡Ah! Rukia-chan-susurro un hombre castaño y de aspecto despreocupado a la pareja, parecía realmente alegre… por no decir que notoriamente borracho- ¡Cuánto has crecido!

-Padrino…-la sonrisa de la mujer fue el espectáculo más hermoso que el pelinaranja hubiera visto en mucho tiempo- no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte…

-Si… lamento no haberte visitado antes Rukia-chan-comento el hombre divertido- pero tú sabes… los recién casados tienen mucho que hacer…-soltó una risita burlona mirando de reojo al pelinaranja, un segundo después Rukia comprendió el porqué: Ichigo aun no la soltaba, y según parecía, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo

-La verdad yo…

-¡Bah! No tienes nada que explicarme-sonrió aun mas- después de todo, ya no eres una pequeña… ¡Y tu vida sexual es muy tu problema!

-¿¡QUE!?-Kyoraku rio con mas al ver el sonrojo latente en ambos jóvenes

-¡Pero qué distraído soy! No me he presentado-le ofreció la mano al pelinaranja- mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku, pero supongo que no te acuerdas de mí ¿Cierto Ichigo-kun?

-Eh… pues sinceramente no-murmuro confuso ¿Debía recordarlo?- ¿Ya lo había conocido?

-Jajaja ¡Claro que no me recuerdas! La última vez que te vi ni siquiera podías decir mamá…-sonrió con nostalgia- yo era amigo de tu padre, mi querida Retsu me lo presento cuando éramos estudiantes… ¡Pero cómo pasa el tiempo!

-Parece que si…

-Bueno, Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, he aquí una mala noticia que tengo que darles…-se removió incomodo, embozando una sonrisita culpable que a Ichigo le pareció un muy mal augurio- la verdad, no solo les llame para saludarles… sino para pedirles un pequeñísimo favor…

-¡Oh no tío Shunsui!-exclamo Rukia asustada, rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…- ¡Dime que no te convenció!

-¿Convenció? ¿Convencer a quien? ¿De qué?-paso la mirada de su futura esposa al padrino de esta una y otra vez- ¿¡De que están hablando!?

-Lo lamento, Ichigo-kun… pero mi adorada Nanao-chan… bueno, Nanao-chan es co-presidenta de la revista juvenil AMS… ¿Has oído de ella?- Ichigo asintió con pesar… comenzaba a atar cabos en su cabeza, pero la resolución a la que llegaba no era para nada alentadora…- bien, pues la revista no tiene ningún reportaje especial este mes así que al parecer, se les ocurrió que ustedes podrían llenar esa portada

-¿¡QUE!?

-Shunsui ¿Ya está todo listo?-murmuro una hermosa mujer pelinegra, que sonrió malévolamente mirando a los futuros esposos- Un placer verte Rukia, gusto en conocerte Kurosaki-san

-Ho…hola… Nanao…-susurro la pelinegra con miedo ¿¡Qué demonios se les había ocurrido a esas locas!? Sabía que Rangiku tenía esa idea macabra en la mente desde que le comento lo de su matrimonio… ¡¡Pero maldita sea Nanao tenía más sentido común!! ¿O no?- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, pues las chicas y yo esperábamos que convencieras a tu futuro marido-sonrió a Ichigo- de posar para una sesión de fotos con nuestra revista… solo un momentito…

-Pero…

-¡Por supuesto Nanao!-sintió la mirada fulminante del pelinaranja en su nuca- solo… ¿Me permitirías hablar un momento a solas con mi prometido?-sonrió dulcemente- ya sabes, para convencerlo…

-¡Claro Rukia-chan!-acepto la mujer- le diré a Rangiku que se prepare… va a estar fascinada…

-Si…- aprovechándose de que el muchacho aun la tenía tomada por la cintura, Rukia jalo a Ichigo hasta una esquina oscura del salón, tal vez la única que no había sido aun inundada por los reflectores, necesitaba un poco de privacidad… y un milagro para convencer a Ichigo de lo que quería

-Desde ahora te advierto que no lo hare enana-riño el Kurosaki mirándola con enojo- ¡No soy una puta atracción para que me utilicen de portada! No lo hare

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo harás, Kurosaki-sentencio la morena con voz fría- me lo debes

-¿¡Que yo que!?

-Ichigo, baja la voz-ordeno- la gente nos está mirando- y era verdad, el grito del pelinaranja había atraído las miradas de varias personas en la fiesta, visiblemente interesadas en lo que podría ser una pelea pre-matrimonial entre los futuros señores Kurosaki

-Tsk… ¿Y porque se supone que te la debo idiota?-susurro irritado, jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención y aun no cambiaba de parecer

-¿Qué? ¿Tan joven y con alzhéimer?-ironizo mordaz- ¿Qué no recuerdas que hace menos de 5 minutos casi matas a Renji imbécil?

Ichigo bufo molesto, evitando la mirada de la mujer… ¿Así que todo era por eso? ¿Acaso se había enojado por lo que le había hecho a su noviecito? ¡Pues que se jodiera! Ichigo no iba a dejar que nadie jugara con él, menos un tarado cabeza de piña. Rukia era **suya**, iba a convertirse en **su mujer**, que ese idiota lo tuviera bien claro. Miro a su interlocutora de reojo, el ajetreo inicial no le había permitido observarla bien, y ahora que podía se reprendía mentalmente por hacerlo… ¡Maldita sea estaba hermosa! Ese vestidito que traía resaltaba sus curvas de una manera que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, la abertura del mismo dejaba al descubierto una de sus hermosas piernas y, con el ajetreo causado, uno de sus tirantes se había resbalado de su hombro, eso sumando el cabello medio despeinado que la joven no había tenido la sutileza de acomodarse y esa mirada fuerte que le enviaba estaba haciéndolo desfallecer… ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Malditas hormonas y maldito el hecho de que le atrajera tanto! Porque aunque seguía repitiéndose internamente que no_ la amaba_, no podía negar que Rukia Kuchiki_ le atraía_ como jamás le había atraído antes una mujer.

-Eso se lo gano tu noviecito-la miro con fiereza- no voy a consentir que me pongas el cuerno en mis narices ¿Quedo claro Kuchiki?

-Uy mira quien lo dice…

-Como sea, no me prestare para este jueguito tuyo Rukia

-Lo harás-riño la mujer- no me interesa para nada andar fingiendo que somos "la pareja perfecta" tomados de la mano y diciendo cursilerías, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo repudio esas idioteces- bajo la mirada, los ojos de Ichigo eran demasiado… intensos… se sentía desnuda frente a él, como si estuviera estudiando detalladamente cada una de sus facciones y la sola idea de ello, el simple pensamiento de que Ichigo estuviera interesado en ella, hacía a su corazón latir con más fuerza de la normal- pero es la primera vez en muchos años que veo a Shunsui y quiero… realmente quiero que esta fiesta resulte perfecta…-levanto la mirada con sincera suplica, vio como el muchacho relajaba su ceño fruncido en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron- por favor, Ichigo

-Bien, lo hare- susurro sin despegar su mirada ¿Quién podría negarse a esa suplica? Los ojos de Rukia le decían todo… quería que la fiesta fuera perfecta para que Shunsui Kyoraku la disfrutara, para que todos sus amigos reunidos ahí lo hiciera… y el no era tan despreciable como para arruinar ese deseo- pero solo serán unas cuantas y después nos dejaran en paz las locas de tus amigas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- acepto con una hermosa sonrisa que, para pesar de Ichigo, lo obligo a responder con el mismo gesto- gracias…

-¡Por favor invitados, dirijan su atención a la pista! ¡Debo decirles algo sumamente importante!-exclamo jovialmente el castaño- ¡Y nuestros novios! ¡Vengan acá los novios!

-Dámelas cuando todo este teatro termine-murmuro el pelinaranja tomándola del brazo- esta será una noche larga…

-------------------------------------------

_(3:45 a.m. Londres, Inglaterra)_

Tecleaba con fuerza, sin despegar apenas los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora. Un enorme baso de café frio de una tienda de autoservicio adornaba una mesa de trabajo donde los papeles casi caían por los bordes, sin embargo, la mujer seguía sin notarlo.

-Hey Tatsuki-la pelinegra hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no le miro- ya llego la invitación…

-¿Cuál invitación?-removió un par de papeles y siguió trabajando

-La de la boda de Ichigo- la morena levanto el rostro con una sonrisa, levantándose al fin de la silla para acercarse a su socio

-Hm… veamos…-su sonrisa se ensancho al ver su nombre escrito en Hiragana(1), le dio gracia que Ichigo tuviera la delicadeza de recordar que odiaba como se veía su nombre escrito en Kanji(2)*- que tan mal esta esto…

**Tatsuki Arisawa:**

**Las familias Kurosaki y Kuchiki estamos encantador de invitarle cordialmente a usted y a su apreciable familia a la boda en honor de nuestros hijos:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki**

**Que se llevara a cabo el día 24 de Noviembre en los jardines de la Mansión Yamamoto. Se le suplica su asistencia en este día tan especial, sinceramente suyos.**

**Isshin KurosakiByakuya Kuchiki**

-Vaya… que linda palabrería-murmuro con sorna mientras su compañera sonreía burlonamente

-No me imagino a Ichigo escribiendo esto-la mujer soltó una risita- seguro debe haber vomitado…

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ir no?-Tatsuki lo miro con duda- digo, para ir preparando todo para tu viaje

-¿Mi viaje? ¿Que no planeas venir?

-Tat, tenemos el contrato firmado con los de la agencia de modelaje-susurro con voz cansada señalando la computadora- no podemos dejar esta sucursal sola antes de terminar ese trabajo, así que solo podrá ir uno solo…

-Pero tú querías ir ¿no? Digo… ¿No llamaste a Keigo por eso?

-Sí, pero también fue para molestar- se encogió de hombros- Asano-san no se morirá por un día que no me…

-Entonces ve tú

-Pero Tatsuki…

-Escucha Mizuiro, quiero ir a esta boda, pero sería preferible que fueras tu- la pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente- así yo tengo una excusa para ir a Karakura en las próximas vacaciones, además, Keigo debe estar desesperado por verte…

-¿Estás segura de esto Tat?

-Claro-coloco su mano en su hombro- tu ve… y me traes fotos de los chicos, de Orihime y de Ichigo con su traje de novio… quiero tener algo de que reírme hasta que lo vea…

-Gracias Tatsuki…-susurro el hombre, acercándose a ella lentamente- siempre te preocupas más por los demás que por ti

-Mizuiro…- la cercanía del muchacho la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, después de todo, una relación siempre deja huellas muy marcadas en el alma y el corazón… más aun una que no ha terminado- basta Mizuiro

-Pero Tatsuki…- no entendía porque le atraía esa mujer, nunca lo entendió, desde la preparatoria él se había dedicado a enamorar mujeres mayores, muchas, y ella era solo una compañera mas de clases con quien solo hablaba por ser una amiga muy cercana de Ichigo, pero mujeres de su tipo jamás le habían interesado… hasta que un día, por obra y gracia del destino se habían perdido en un paseo escolar y… lo había vuelto completamente loco- se supone que…

-Se supone que eres mi ex-novio Mizuiro-aclaro alejándolo lentamente y poniendo énfasis en el "ex"- y que debo terminar esto para lo de la agencia, así que por favor ya vete

-Creí que ya habías olvidado eso- susurro con pesar, despidiéndose de ella con un leve beso en la mejilla que la chica correspondió

-Ya está olvidado, eso no significa que vuelva a caer-susurro mientras el joven se acercaba a la puerta- nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

-------------------------------------------

-¡Queridos invitados!- la sonrisa de Kyoraku poseía un sincero matiz de diversión y orgullo mientras todos los reflectores se dirigían a enfocar su rostro junto al de los novios, se encontraban los 3 solos en medio del salón, el hombre parecía hallarse en su punto, pero para los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban parecía ser todo lo contrario- me siento muy orgulloso… demasiado orgulloso, _de_ presentarles a ustedes el compromiso de mi querida ahijada, Kuchiki Rukia, con el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos… Kurosaki Ichigo- los vítores se unieron a los aplausos mientras Rukia sonreía forzosamente e Ichigo solo trataba de recordar porque había decidido acceder a tal estupidez- solo espero, Ichigo-kun-el pelinaranja le miro curioso, Kyoraku lo miraba con una seriedad que no le había visto en toda la noche- que cuides bien de mi ahijada

-No te preocupes Kyoraku-san- contesto el pelinaranja sin pensar, apretando aun más el agarre para con Rukia- no permitiré que nadie jamás lastime a Rukia… antes moriría…

Mas aplausos y ovaciones rodearon la sala, Rukia miro incrédula como Ichigo y su padrino se daban la mano y sonreían… ¿De verdad Ichigo era tan buen mentiroso? O… ¿Sera que lo dijo en serio? Sintió como un calorcito incomodo subía a sus mejillas y decidió mirar a otro lado, tratar de alejar sus pensamientos del cabeza de zanahoria… otro grave error, ahí, en medio de la multitud, pudo ver claramente la mirada acusadora de Renji, ella sabía que lo había lastimado, sabía que en ese momento Renji la odiaba y eso dolía… dolía muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez imagino. Porque ella **adoraba** a Abarai Renji, el era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su confidente, la persona a quien más confianza tenia, el único hombre al que habría podido confiarle su vida, su alma y su corazón sin dudar un solo instante… y ahora, ese hombre la estaba viendo como si fuera la peor basura que haya existido en el planeta, nadie podía imaginarse cuanto dolía. Coloco una mano temblorosa en el hombro de Ichigo, intentando salir de ahí… se sentía débil, la mirada de Renji la hacía sentir débil.

-Ichigo…

-¡¡Hey esperen un momento!!-grito Rangiku alegremente mientras sacaba una cámara de quien sabe donde- ¡¡Faltan las fotos!!

-Oh es cierto- soltó una risita- bien, los dejo Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun- el hombre salió del lugar para dejar a la parejita sola

-¿Pasa algo, Rukia?-susurro el muchacho al ver la mirada triste de su futura mujer, pero esta no dijo nada. Sin embargo, el pelinaranja no tuvo que mirar tan lejos para descubrir la causa de la tristeza repentina de la morena, ahí estaba, mirándole con desafío, retándolo, Renji Abarai lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin pestañar siquiera, por otro lado, ahí también estaba aquel otro… Byakuya Kuchiki, pero la mirada de Byakuya fue el colmo para el doctor. Aunque la mirada de Renji era retadora y denotaba un odio intenso, la de Byakuya era muchísimo más insultante para el punto de vista del Kurosaki; en la de Byakuya había orgullo, desprecio y odio puro, sentimientos que obligaron al pelinaranja a hacer algo que, estaba seguro, en sus 5 sentidos nunca hubiera hecho.

Sin importarle un comino donde estaba o frente a quien, tomo a Rukia por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, reduciendo a cero la distancia de ambos. La mujer, visiblemente sorprendida, solo atino a verlo a los ojos con la duda impregnada en ellos, otro grave error… Ichigo no podía resistirse a los ojos de Rukia. Le perdían, le fascinaban, le incitaban… le hacían desearla aun mas. Poso una de sus manos en el blanco rostro de la muchacha mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura con más fuerza, no sabía lo que hacía ni le importaba, solo sabía que tenía que probar esos labios… esos jugosos labios que estaba deseando saborear desde hace demasiado tiempo. Su rostro se acerco al de ella lentamente, aspirando el dulce aroma a cerezo que destilaba… irónico, pensó un momento para sí, su madre también olía a cerezos.

Rukia por su parte se encontraba petrificada en los brazos del pelinaranja, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar ¿¡Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer ese niñato estúpido!? Pero todas sus cavilaciones y maldiciones dedicadas a su acompañante o a cualquier persona desaparecieron en cuanto sintió algo cálido rozarle la boca… eran los labios de Ichigo. El beso era tímido, pausado, Ichigo se estaba tomando el tiempo para saborear los labios de la pelinegra, buscando una respuesta en ella. Después de un momento, la misma Rukia comenzó a seguir su ritmo. Ichigo besaba de una manera que a Rukia se le antojo única; era muy diferente a todos los besos que había recibido antes, bastante diferente a los besos que Renji le había robado, sino que eran especiales… ese idiota tenía una forma de besar que la hacía sentirse protegida, lo hacía con dulzura, sutileza, veneración, cariño, pasión, fuerza, protección, posesión… no había palabras para definir el sabor de los besos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Unos segundos después, la morena sintió la lengua del hombre acariciar sus labios, pidiendo permiso para indagar más a fondo, y ella estaba dispuesta a otorgárselo, a permitirle adentrarse todo lo que quisiera… cuando un flash interrumpió el maravilloso momento.

-¡¡OH SE VEN TAN TIERNOS!!-gritaba una extasiada Rangiku Matsumoto al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¡ESTE NUMERO SEGURO SE AGOTA!!

-¡¡Vamos no podemos perdernos ni un segundo!!-Nanao miraba a sus reporteros con mucha expectativa- ¡Isane! ¡Kiyone! ¿Están grabando todo? ¡¡Sentaro!! ¡Apresura esa edición!- parecía niña en navidad, o eso era lo que pensaban sus subordinados

-Bueno, jeje… ¿No creen que sería mejor dejar a la parejita sola un momento? Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar- estáticos, Rukia e Ichigo salieron del salón conducidos por el castaño hacia uno de las salas privadas, donde con una sonrisita, los dejo solos.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- por más que pensaba y pensaba, no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica… ¡Mierda Ichigo la había besado! ¡Y maldita sea se había sentido tan bien! Aun podía recordar los cálidos labios del hombre frente a ella y su cuerpo sufría temblores involuntarios… ¡No podía ser cierto! Quería que la besara otra vez…

-Yo…- ¿¡Y qué jodidos iba a responderle!? No podía pensar bien… ¡No podía pensar en nada! Lo único que tenia grabado en su cabeza era el aliento de Rukia combinándose con el suyo, el sabor de sus labios, la sensación que tuvo cuando ella le correspondió… ¡Joder tenía que besarla de nuevo! Era una obligación, una necesidad- yo… eh…

-¿Tu qué?-su corazón le estaba jugando malas pasadas, temía que se le fuera a salir del cuerpo ¿Acaso Ichigo…?

-¡Tú me dijiste que fingiera!- era un cobarde, un puto cobarde ¿Pero que ganaba con confesarle a la pelinegra un sentimiento que no estaba seguro de sentir? Además, ella no sentía nada por el… el simple pensamiento hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estomago- Yo solo… fingí, para que la fiesta fuera un éxito… ¿Eso era lo que tú querías no?

-Si… era eso…-embozo una sonrisa forzada, sentía su cuerpo caerse a pedacitos- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vámonos…

Ahora ambos jóvenes, a sus escasos 20 años de edad, habían comprendido perfectamente el significado de la vieja frase: _El amor duele_

----------------------------------------

-¡Karin-chan te ves hermosa!- susurro alegremente la castaña mirando a su gemela, quien llevaba un pantalón entallado y una blusa color verde con un discreto escote- debo adivinar que no vendrás a cenar ¿O me equivoco?

-No lo sé Yuzu, solo encárgate de que el viejo no se entere a donde fui… tu solo dile que estoy en el campo de futbol como siempre

-Así lo hare, Karin-chan-sonrió- te dejare un plato de comida por si tienes hambre cuando llegues

-Gracias Yuzu-se despidió de su melliza acariciándole el cabello mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía a toda prisa de la casa, a una cuadra de ahí, un hermoso auto color blanco, la pelinegra sonrió al ver al conductor esperándola fuera del auto

-¿No crees que esa ropa es un poco incomoda para ir a esquiar?

-¿No crees que vienes muy poco abrigado para hacer lo mismo?

-Sabes que me gusta el frio- se encogió de hombros

-Y a mí el calor

-Es por eso que aun no entiendo como esta relación funciona

-¡Ah! ¿Y se supone que tú eres el genio?- la pelinegra soltó una risita para después sentir sus labios aprisionados entre los del peliblanco- ya vámonos… o papá nos va a descubrir

-¿No había ido a la fiesta de compromiso de Ichigo?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es-le revolvió el cabello, provocándole una ligera molestia- vamos Toushiro… no pongas esa cara de amargado

-Sabes que odio que me revuelvas el cabello Karin-exclamo abriéndola la puerta del coche

-Y yo odio que te portes tan caballeroso conmigo… no soy de cristal ¿sabes?- suspiro entrando al coche, mientras su acompañante hacia lo mismo del otro lado

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera consentir a mi novia?-la Kurosaki sonrió, ese idiota era más necio que su mismísimo hermano mayor

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?-Toushiro embozo una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su novia

-Yo también te amo

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué esperas para llevar a cabo el plan del señor Aizen, Gin?

-¡Oh vamos Kaname vive un poco! ¿Qué no oíste el ajetreo que ocasionaron hace rato? ¡Lo hubieras visto! Creo que los planes de nuestro señor Aizen se están yendo por la cloaca

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun se besaron!-su característica sonrisa se ensancho- creo que nuestro señor va a tener que ir planeando el plan B…

-Entonces, con más razón deberías hacer tu trabajo-riño el moreno- vete

-A la orden capitán- dijo burlonamente mientras entraba en el mar de personas invitadas a la fiesta, dirigiéndose sin detenerse hasta llegar a la zona más iluminada, donde un grupo de mujeres discutía de forma acalorada

-¡¡Pero Nanao!! Tienes que admitir que mi trabajo fue estupendo…

-¿¡Estupendo!? ¡¡Por tu culpa mi marido esta mas borracho que nada!!

-Bueno… hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para tener mejores resultados-le giño el ojo descaradamente- además, Shunsui apenas y bebió… lo que pasa es que estar casado contigo lo ha ablandado, antes podíamos irnos de parranda una semana entera sin descansar…-la rubia puso una expresión soñadora y después frunció el ceño cómicamente- ¡No es justo Nanao! ¡Arruinaste a mi mejor amigo!

-¡Ponerle limites a la gente no es arruinarla Rangiku!

-En eso Nanao-san tiene razón… Ran-chan-ambas mujeres se voltearon a verle sorprendidas ¿Cómo hacia ese hombre para deslizarse como sombra sin ser notado? Uno de los miles de misterios sin resolver…

-¡Ichimaru-san!

-¡Oh cállate Gin!-espeto la rubia sonriéndole- creí que no habías venido…

-Bueno, estabas tan ocupada fotografiando a Rukia-chan y a Ichigo-kun que eso no es raro-sonrió aun mas- ahora, Nanao-san, señoritas… ¿Les importaría que me robe a Ran-chan un momento?- tomo galantemente la mano de Rangiku- en un segundo se las devuelvo

-Claro Ichimaru-san-murmuro Nanao-si quiere no la devuelva…

-Que graciosa Nanao-sintió como era jalada por el peliplateado hacia un lugar apartado, o eso creyó ella, hasta que lo vio dirigirse a la salida- ¿A dónde me llevas Gin?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más… tranquilo, para charlar- la miro fijamente- ¿Qué me dices Ran-chan?- la mujer sonrió coquetamente

-A donde quieras Gin, a donde tú quieras…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Kanji: son los caracteres chinos utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa.

(2) Hiragana: es uno de los dos silabarios empleados en la escritura japonesa junto con el katakana, al contrario que los kanji, no tienen ningún valor conceptual, sino únicamente fonético.

*En uno de los primeros tomos de Bleach, no recuerdo exactamente en cual pero fue antes de la aparición de Renji y Byakuya, apareció al final el perfil de Tatsuki junto con el que creo era de Chad, ahí es en donde Tite Kubo menciona que a Tatsuki no le gusta como se ve su nombre en kanji, por eso lo escribe en Hiragana

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Dejenme saberlo con un review!**

**Es mi unica paga... escribir fics no me da para comer u.u (pero imaginense que bueno seria.... XD)**

**Cuidense mucho, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendome y perdonen de nuevo mi desaparicion sin avisarles**

**Los quiere:**

**Chappy.**

**PD. Para que me perdonen, aqui les dejo un adelanto del capitulo anterior... espero que les guste n//n**

_Lamia los pequeños pechos con lujuria, con deseo, los recorría con su lengua para después tomar uno de los erectos pezones con su boca y comenzar a succionar con lasciva, mientras al otro lo estrujaba con la mano, haciéndola estremecer. La morena gritaba y gemía ante cada caricia, cada gesto que el pelinaranja hacia, con la mano libre que quedaba, bajo hasta su entrepierna que ya estaba bastante húmeda, como esperándole… y ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir aguantando._

_-Hm… ¡ah! Ichi…-la voz de Rukia era música para sus oídos, sensual, incitante- ya… Ichigo…_

_-¿Te gusta?-susurro con una sonrisita traviesa, estrujando aun más su pecho y colando uno de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, quería oírla rogar, suplicar… quería escuchar a la orgullosa y altanera Kuchiki Rukia suplicarle a gritos que la hiciera suya_

_-Por favor… Ichi… ya…-los gimoteos de la mujer lo tenían enloquecido, pero tenía que escucharlo, su orgullo se lo pedía-te lo suplico… Ichigo…_

**¡¡Nos vemos!!**


	13. Sueños vs Realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, en primera, lamento no poder las acostmbradas respuestas a sus comentarios (que si lei, peri mi maldita computadora no me dej estar mas de 5 minutos en internet, asi que no pude, lo siento) pero bueno, aqui les dejo la conti n.n ojala les guste... ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR POSTEAR, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera seria un soujo y creo que ni yo lo leeria**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

13.- Sueños vs Realidad

-Oí Shinji ¿Ichigo no piensa venir?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que Ichigo venga?-pregunto mirando a la rubia con aburrimiento- ¿Ya no te basta con torturarme a mí que ahora quieres que Ichigo sufra?

-¡Idiota!-salto Hiyori lanzándole una de sus sandalias, el simple hecho de llevar sandalias en un serio despacho de abogados era una cosa sorprendente de permitir, pero tal como sabían TODOS los socios y amigos de Hirako Shinji (que aunque no pareciera, eran muchos), Hiyori hacía y deshacía a su voluntad con cualquier propiedad del rubio, incluyéndolo a el mismo- tanto molestarte a ti es aburrido… debo cambiar mi rutina

-¿Dejaras de molestarme?-fingió una voz esperanzada

-Sigue soñando…-a espaldas de la chica, Shinji embozo una sonrisa

-------------------------------------------------

Las luces de la fiesta daban una sensación se calor nada despreciable, de hecho, la reunión era un completo éxito, estaba totalmente seguro de que hablarían de ella por meses… aun así, la imagen que acababa de presenciar lo tenía en un estado que no lo calentaba ni el sol ¿¡En verdad ese imbécil de Kurosaki se había atrevido a besar a su hermana enfrente de sus narices!? La desfachatez de ese mocoso no tenia límites… en realidad, nunca los había tenido. Para desgracia suya, Byakuya conocía muy bien a ese niñato pelinaranja. Sentía una rabia e impotencia inconcebibles, incontenibles… no podía soportar verlo cerca de Rukia, no de su pequeña Rukia, tan parecía a su difunta esposa.

Se llevo el whisky que tomaba a la boca, tratando en vano de calmarse… la vieja rencilla, los antiguos celos que le embriagaban con cada mención del Kurosaki volvían a torturar su mente como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera cada una de aquellas veces que su amado ángel charlaba sobre las virtudes del mocoso…

-------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 6 años…_

-Hisana ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? Rukia ya se durmió- pidió amablemente el pelinegro mirando con preocupación a su mujer; estaban a mitad del invierno y Hisana tenía una salud demasiado débil para seguir con su testarudez. Sin embargo, la mujer sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza

-Lo siento Byakuya, pero prometió que vendría…-sonrió tiernamente- el jamás ha roto una promesa

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que ya es tarde y que él es todavía un niño-en su rostro se veía una clara señal de molestia, ante este gesto, Hisana solo atino a acariciar su rostro dulcemente

-Lo lamento, de verdad, pero voy a esperarlo- miro de nuevo a la ventana, esperanzada

-Como digas- se rindió, acomodándose junto a ella en el sofá

Pasaron minutos, horas. Las 2:00 a.m. se dieron con ellos en el sofá. A veces platicando cómodamente, a veces tan solo disfrutando su mutua compañía, pero Hisana se negó a ir a dormir durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que Byakuya desistió, convencido de que eran inútiles sus ruegos. Cansado, se dispuso a salir del salón.

-Señor-le susurro uno de sus sirvientes respetuosamente- el joven Ichigo Kurosaki pide ver a su esposa ¿Desea que le permita la entrada?- por un momento, Byakuya estuvo tentado a decirle que no, que le cerraran la puerta en la cara a aquel muchacho irrespetuoso, aun no entendía como Hisana podía guardarle tal aprecio a un joven como ese, pero el recuerdo de la mirada esperanzada de su esposa lo hizo desistir de tales intenciones

-Dile que pase-murmuro con pesar observando como el mocoso de apenas 14 años entraba a la casa como si fuera suya, preguntándose una y mil veces que era eso que hacía a su mujer adorarle

-Hola Byakuya-saludo el joven con su habitual seño fruncido, lucia cansado, Byakuya intuyo que acababa de salir de una fiesta navideña

-Ichigo-saludo cordialmente mientras le dejaba libre el paso al salón- Hisana te espera

-Lo sé, se me hizo algo tarde-se llevo una mano al cabello anaranjado en señal de nerviosismo- ya debería estar dormida

-No tienes que decírmelo

-Vale… iré a hablar con ella- se despidió de él con un gesto mientras se acercaba a la mujer, que aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia- Hola Hisana

-¡Ichigo!-para tortura del hombre, el rostro de Hisana no tuvo precio; en cuanto escucho la voz del Kurosaki su rostro se ilumino, en sus hermosos ojos había aparecido un brillo que Byakuya en sus múltiples intentos jamás había podido lograr, pero que a ese niñato se le regalaba sin merecerlo. Parecía que la mujer había vuelto a la vida, y con notoria frustración, Byakuya se encontró sonriendo- ¡Creí que ya no vendrías!

-Bueno… ya sabes cómo se las gasta el viejo con las fiestas- un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, al parecer demasiado traumado con los sucesos anteriores de la noche como para querer recordarlo- ¿Y tu como estas? No debiste haberme esperado

-Tenía que esperarte-sonrió- después de todo… lo prometiste

-Si… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido- de su bolsillo, saco un pequeño paquete- es para ti- murmuro sonrojándose- Feliz Navidad

-¡Oh Ichigo! Es precioso-exclamo Hisana tomando el brazalete color plata con adornos de copos de nueve entre sus delicadas manos y observándolo- ¡Muchas gracias Ichigo!

-Si… de nada…-balbuceo tratando de no sonrojarse aun mas- ¿Y la enana?

-Creo que Rukia ya se durmió- su sonrisa se ensancho y en sus ojos apareció un matiz de ternura- ¿Quieres ir a despertarla?

-¿Y qué me aviente todo lo que se le cruce en el camino? ¡No gracias!-bufo molesto, o al menos, fingiendo estarlo- solo… dale esto ¿Puedes?

-¿Y qué es esto?- Ichigo abrió lentamente la pequeña cajita roja que traía entre sus manos, un poco más pequeña que la que le había entregado a Hisana, mostrándole a la pelinegra un hermoso collar plateado con un dije en forma de estrella- ¡Vaya detalle! Pero… ¿No te gustaría dárselo tú?

-Ya te dije, no quiero que me aviente lo que tenga más cerca… ¿Recuerdas que su colección de katanas esta junto a su cama?- un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo involuntariamente

-También tiene su colección de conejos Chappy ahí

-Sí, bueno, tampoco me hace mucha ilusión que me aviente uno de sus horribles conejos tampoco, esta tan obsesionada con ese monigote que ya tengo pesadillas-bufo molesto, Hisana solo se rio de lo malo que era el joven para ocultar sus sentimientos- entonces… supongo que me voy

-¿Tan pronto?-le miro desilusionada

-Si… la fiesta del viejo duro más de lo planeado y aun debo ir a ver a unos amigos… lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo

-Al menos viniste-señalo la pelinegra sonriendo- le diré a Rukia que preguntaste por ella

-Dile que… eh… no, nada, olvídalo-balbuceo ante la sonrisita de la mujer, esa sonrisita que siempre lo ponía nervioso

-Confía en mi, anda ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Dile… eh… ¿Le podrías decir que la veo mañana en el parque?-evito la mirada de la mujer, consciente de que sonreía- así… así le doy el regalo

-¡Es una estupenda idea! Yo le digo

-Muchas gracias Hisana-susurro mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ahora ya vete a dormir ¿Qué estás loca o que fregados? ¡Tú sabes que no puedes desvelarte tanto! ¡Maldita sea Hisana estás enferma!

-Está bien, está bien-susurro entre risitas- me iré a dormir ya…

-¿Lo ves? Te miras mucho más bonita cuando sonríes

-¡Oh! ¿Desde cuándo dices piropos a las mujeres Ichigo?- el muchacho se sonrojo violentamente, aprovechándose de esto, Hisana deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del pelinaranja- no me había dado cuenta de cuánto has crecido Ichi

-Hisana…

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, o no llegaras a casa de tus amigos-sonrió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse bien la chaqueta- cuídate y me llamas en la mañana ¿Está bien?

-¡Hisana!-riño aun sonrojado- ¡No te portes como mi madre!

-Te quiero Ichigo-susurro ya en la puerta- no hagas corajes… recuerda que es navidad

-Feliz Navidad Hisana

-Feliz Navidad-la mirada alegre de la mujer fue tornándose triste conforme el muchacho se alejaba hacia el auto donde seguramente lo esperaba el loco de su progenitor- Ichigo…

El pelinegro suspiro de nuevo, resignándose. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, como si fuera el último lugar al que quisiera llegar. Trato de no mirar atrás, de no ver como el rostro de Hisana volvía a convertirse en el normal, en el que tenía todos los días, el rostro que su mujer se obligaba a mostrar en sociedad, porque ese no era el verdadero rostro de Hisana Kuchiki. El verdadero rostro de su esposa era el que tenia durante su cumpleaños, cuando le obligaba a festejar; el que le mostraba a Rukia cuando la pequeña estaba deprimida; el que le dedicaba a Ichigo… el rostro que a él le encloquecía y le convencía de que todo valía la pena mientras ella tuviera ese rostro. Y solo por eso, soportaría a Ichigo Kurosaki el tiempo que tuviera que soportarlo, se tragaría los celos y la inseguridad, todo por su adorada Hisana.

----------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Dejo la copa en la barra, temiendo por un momento romperla debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando, se sentía impotente, atrapado. Pero tenía que calmarse, mantener el temple Kuchiki ante todo y ante todos, ese mocoso no le robaría a Rukia, no como le había robado a Hisana. Rukia era su pequeña hermana, su adorada hermana, el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki; la mujer a quien más amaba después de su difunta esposa… tenía planes para ella, pretendientes muchísimo más apropiados, decentes, un futuro prospero y feliz, sin ninguna complicación… y ese niñato no se lo iba a robar.

-Señor Kuchiki

-Renji-saludo mirando al joven que tenia al lado, aquel que por un escaso momento, había sido su pretendiente favorito- ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

-En lo mas mínimo, señor-exclamo con furia, tenia los puños blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo… ¡Maldita sea esto no podía ser posible! ¡Rukia no podía haber besado a ese estúpido cabeza de diente de León! Él tenía que haberla obligado… Renji no concebía ninguna otra idea en su cabeza, se negaba a aceptar cualquier otra teoría, ese maldito malnacido la había obligado, Rukia jamás aceptaría una cosa así…- y supongo que usted tampoco

-En efecto

-¿Va a dejar todo así, señor?-pregunto tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenia de gritarle al hombre frente a él- ¿Le dejara salirse con la suya?

-Eres demasiado impulsivo Renji-suspiro el pelinegro- tu encárgate de tus asuntos, que yo me encargare de los míos

-Señor…

-Lo que planees hacer, no pienso detenerte-interrumpió- pero no me pidas ayuda, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer para evitar esta farsa puedes hacerlo… pero caerá bajo tu responsabilidad, no tendrás mi apoyo, ni mi ayuda si Rukia te descubre ¿De acuerdo?- ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, retándose

-De acuerdo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_********************************_

_La mañana lo levanto temprano, tal vez demasiado. Se extraño de no haber encontrado al menos 5 mensajes de Ishida reprimiéndolo por lo irresponsable que era y gritándole que fuera a trabajar… no era que los extrañara, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo de conocer al de lentes como para pensar que no le había llamado simplemente por cortesía. Algo en su interior le decía que pasaría demasiado tiempo en la clínica de ahora en adelante… maldita su suerte. Se dispuso a ir a la cocina a hacerse algo de desayunar, o de comer, aun no veía la hora como para estar seguro, cuando escucho el horrible sonido de la puerta de su casa._

_-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-exclamo hastiado ¿Tenían que tocar tan fuerte? Maldito fuera quien quiera que estuviera ahí afuera…- ¿Rukia?_

_-Ichigo…-¿Qué demonios hacia la enana ahí tan temprano? Además… ¿Cuándo le había dicho donde vive? Según él, la morena jamás le había preguntado tal dato_

_-¿Qué haces aquí enana?-murmuro mirándole con extrañeza, se estaba comportando bastante raro… ¿Desde cuándo Rukia no le miraba cuando le llamaba? ¿Desde cuándo jugaba con sus dedos como niña de preparatoria a punto de hablarle al galán de la escuela?- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Yo quería… quería…-levanto la mirada para fusionarla con el ojimiel, tal acto que solo causo más confusión en Ichigo, jamás había visto esa mirada en Rukia, era… ¿Suplicante?- Ichi…_

_-¿Qué? ¿¡Que jodidos te pasa Rukia!?-estaba oficialmente asustado, tanto, que tomo a la joven de los hombros y la metió bruscamente al departamento cerrando la puerta tras el- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enferma? ¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Que…?_

_Pero un suceso inesperado hizo que el muchacho olvidara todo cuanto pasara por su cabeza en esos momentos… los labios suaves y apetecibles de Kuchiki Rukia se apoderaron de los suyos en un tierno y desesperado beso que, ni tardo ni perezoso, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar contestarle. Pero había algo en el beso que dejo a Ichigo aun más sorprendido de lo que el pobre estaba, si es que era posible… ¿Por qué estaba Rukia tan desesperada?_

_-¿Ruki…Rukia?_

_-Ichigo...-la morenita volvió a juntar sus labios con los del hombre-quiero… _

_-¿Ru…?_

_-…que me hagas el amor…_

_Había oído mal, tenía que haber oído mal… su cerebro no procesaba la información recién salida de los labios de la morena… ¡Tenía que haber oído mal! La cruda le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas… ¡Era Rukia por dios santo! ¡Rukia Kuchiki! Esa maldita enana mandona nunca, jamás haría eso, ella no podía estar ofreciéndosele en bandeja de plata así como así… no podía… ¿O podía?_

_-¿¡Que jodidos estás diciendo enana!?-se alejo de ella como si de pronto el contacto con la chica le quemase_

_-Acaso… ¿Soy fea, Ichigo?-susurro de una manera tan ¿Sensual? ¿Provocativa? Ichigo ya estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, ver a Rukia acercarse a él de esa manera y mirándolo directamente a los ojos era demasiado para sus sentidos_

_-N-no… pero…_

_-¿Soy poco deseable?-lentamente, Rukia llevo una mano al cuello de su camisa blanca de botones, desabotonando el primero de ellos ante la mirada atónita de su prometido_

_-No…_

_-¿No te gusto?-el muchacho se encontraba ya acorralado entre la pared y la joven, quien ya se había desabotonado por completo la camisa dejando ver un sugestivo sujetador color negro_

_-Rukia…-sus hormonas le estaban ganando la partida, pero tenía que controlarse… ¡Vamos! ¡Ya no era un maldito adolescente! Hacía varios años que había aprendido a controlarse ¿¡Entonces qué demonios le sucedía!? Si la mujer que tenía enfrente seguía haciendo lo que hacía pronto perdería la conciencia y… bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que le haría- ya… es suficiente…_

_-Ichi…- coloco sus blancas manos en el pecho del muchacho, sin romper el contacto visual- ¿Me deseas, Ichigo?_

_-¡Al diablo!-¿A quién creía que engañaba? ¡Por dios solo un completo imbécil se resistiría a algo como eso!_

_Con una brutalidad que realmente no quería utilizar, tomo a Rukia del cabello para propinarle un posesivo beso en los labios. Sus lenguas batallaban entre sus bocas tratando de ganar una batalla en la que ambos querían ser ganadores y perdedores. Las manos del pelinaranja arrebataron torpemente la camisa del cuerpo de la pelinegra para poder colar una de sus manos bajo el sujetador y comenzar a estrujar los pechos de la muchacha, quien solo atino a gemir audiblemente y morder el lóbulo de su oído como respuesta, sus hábiles manos se encontraban acariciando el bien formado pecho del sustituto, marcando con sus dedos cada uno de sus músculos, disfrutando su contacto._

_La cargo en brazos y la tumbo en la cama como si fuese una muñequita de trapo, su cuerpo menudo se había convertido en el objeto de su deseo, un deseo egoísta y posesivo que tenía que saciar no importa lo que costara… quería tenerla para él. Hacer con ella lo que se le viniera en gana sin preocuparse siquiera de lo que la morena pensara o no. Pero algo en su interior también le pedía que la hiciera disfrutar, quería que la misma Rukia disfrutara tanto o más que él lo que estaba a punto de hacerle… porque no había marcha atrás, esa maldita terca tenía que ser suya si porque si ¿A quién engañaba? Era lo único en lo que había pensado desde la noche del funeral de su padrino… tener a Rukia entre sus brazos, perdida del placer, mientras le arrebataba con los labios esa suculenta braguita negra con detalles rosados._

_La temperatura de la habitación había subido al menos 5 grados desde que el juego de caricias y besos había comenzado, el muchacho se sentía en un sueño, como cumpliendo una fantasía: la mujer más orgullosa que había conocido en su corta vida se encontraba ahora desnuda bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo al compas de sus caricias, pidiéndole mas y mas conforme iba descubriendo el sabor de su piel._

_Lamia los pequeños pechos con lujuria, con deseo, los recorría con su lengua para después tomar uno de los erectos pezones con su boca y comenzar a succionar con lasciva, mientras al otro lo estrujaba con la mano, haciéndola estremecer. La morena gritaba y gemía ante cada caricia, cada gesto que el pelinaranja hacia, con la mano libre que quedaba, bajo hasta su entrepierna que ya estaba bastante húmeda, como esperándole… y ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir aguantando._

_-Hm… ¡ah! Ichi…-la voz de Rukia era música para sus oídos, sensual, incitante- ya… Ichigo…_

_-¿Te gusta?-susurro con una sonrisita traviesa, estrujando aun más su pecho y colando uno de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, quería oírla rogar, suplicar… quería escuchar a la orgullosa y altanera Kuchiki Rukia suplicarle a gritos que la hiciera suya_

_-Por favor… Ichi… ya…-los gimoteos de la mujer lo tenían enloquecido, pero tenía que escucharlo, su orgullo se lo pedía-te lo suplico… Ichigo…_

_No necesito más incentivos, sentía que su miembro iba a reventar si no penetraba a la joven de una buena vez. Subió las piernas de la mujer a sus hombros para acomodarse mejor entre ellas, con total intención, rozo su miembro con la intimidad de la pelinegra un par de veces, solo para ver como su rostro sonrojada se acercaba cada vez más a la desesperación, el saber que ella deseaba tanto como él el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno solo lograba excitarlo a tal grado que apenas y podía creerlo. Dio la primera estocada con rapidez y tal vez un poco de cuidado, perdiéndose entre la estrechez de la morena… ¡Maldición era como entrar al mismísimo cielo! El interior de Rukia había logrado transportarlo inmediatamente al paraíso del placer, y eso que simplemente estaba empezando… no podía esperar a lo siguiente. Con cuidado, salió de ella simplemente para volver a entrar con más fuerza, la joven enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Ichigo mientras sus gemidos continuaban en aumento, el ritmo de sus cuerpos era irreal, frenético, se estaba comportando como un animal con Rukia, pero a ella parecía gustarle… _

_Estaba a punto de acabar, y ella también lo estaba, lo sentía en las múltiples veces que las paredes vaginales de Rukia apretaban su miembro sin piedad alguna, poco faltaba para llegar al orgasmo, tan solo un par de estocadas mas y ya…_

_*************************************_

-¡Ah!-Ichigo Kurosaki se levanto de la cama con el pijama totalmente sudado y una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel en los pantalones… ¿¡Acaso acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Rukia!? Le dolía la entrepierna y el reciente golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al levantarse de un salto, además, el maldito timbre del teléfono no paraba de sonar…- ¿¡Que jodidos quieres!?

-_Parece que estas de mal humor Kurosaki…_

-No estoy para tus putos juegos Ishida-riño parándose de la cama, necesitaba un baño **helado** lo más pronto posible- ¿Qué quieres?

-_Vaya si así tratas a tus amigos… solo te avisaba que como hasta ahora me debes al menos media semana de clínica, te quedaras a cargo de ella todo el mes que viene…_

-¿¡Todo el mes!? ¡Joder Ishida! ¿No sabes que tengo que planear mi boda?

-_¡Como si lo fueras a hacer! Ambos sabemos que será Kuchiki-san quien la planee, tu solo te dedicaras a aparecer y decir un par de palabras… así que te quedas en la clínica_

-Eres peor que un verdugo Ishida

-_Alguien tiene que mantenerte trabajando para que puedas pagar tu boda… por cierto, linda invitación, muy cursi…_

-Cállate Uryuu-riño- llego en dos horas… ¿Te parece patrón?-ironizo

-_Me gusta cómo suena eso… de ahora en adelante llámame así_

-Idiota

-_Te veo en un rato_

-Adiós Ishida- se llevo las manos a la cabeza después de colgar, a ver como se libraba del castigo de su "queridísimo" amigo Ishida, por ahora lo único que le preocupaba era deshacerse de su "problemita", ya después luego veía…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelinegra suspiraba sonoramente mientras observaba como las nubes paseaban libremente por el cielo, le hubiera gustado ser una de ellas y moverse por el mundo sin restricciones… además, las nubes no tenían líos amorosos. Se llevo una de sus manos a su boca lentamente, recordando como si lo viviera de nuevo el tacto de los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, el sabor que tenían, el aliento del hombre sobre su boca…

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

-Vaya Rukia… ¿pensando en tu futuro maridito? ¡Ya decía yo que lo único que te faltaba era un hombre que supiera como complacerte para que te enamoraras como una tonta!

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas Rangiku!?-miro a la rubia con un revelador sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡Yo no estaba pensando en Ichigo!

-Ah… ¿no?-levanto una ceja

-¡No!-la morena le dio la espalda- solo… ¡pensaba en mi nuevo proyecto! ¡Si eso!

-¡Pero Rukia-chan! Con el escándalo de tu boda, no creo que nadie se interese en el proyecto…-la pelinegra la fulmino con la mirada- ¡Como tu publirrelacionista te lo digo! No me mires así…

-Es tan solo que creo que menosprecias mi trabajo, Rangiku

-No lo hago-se encogió de hombros- soy realista querida

-Hm…-el timbre del celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar, pero al ver la pantalla a la joven sintió un mareo repentino- eh… ¿Me dejarías sola Rangiku?

-¡Oh!... ¿Es tu prometido en quien no piensas nunca?-Rukia le miro con ganas de matarla- bueno, bueno, te dejo… nos vemos-salió

-Renji-susurro entre preocupada y feliz- no esperaba tu llamada

-_Me lo imaginaba… ¿Estas con ese imbécil?_

-Ichigo no es ningún imbécil Renji-riño un poco enfadada- ¿Y si estuviera con el que importa? Es **MI** prometido…

-_Vale, ya hablemos bien Rukia… no me gusta la manera en que terminamos_

-Según recuerdo, fue tu culpa que termináramos así

-_Lo sé, y de verdad lo lamento… Rukia, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, no quiero perderte_

-Yo…-sus defensas se derribaron, la suplica de Renji había sonado irresistible a sus oídos- yo tampoco quiero perderte Renji

-_Acepto que perdí, pero… ¿Podríamos vernos? Ya sabes… para hablar_

-No lo sé Renji… si Ichigo…

-_Pero él no tiene porque enterarse ¿Verdad? Vamos Rukia… ¿Por favor?_

-Renji…-suspiro, total… ¿Quién se lo podría decir a Ichigo? Nadie tenía porque comentárselo… y no tenía nada de malo verse con sus amigos ¿cierto?- está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-_En el restaurante que está cerca de tu casa, a las 5:00 p.m._

-Ahí estaré, adiós Renji

-_Adiós Rukia…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Listo?-murmuro el castaño sonriéndole amablemente al muchacho pelirrojo que le observaba

-Listo, pero hay algo que me inquieta-lo miro ceñudo

-Pregunta

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando, Aizen?-el hombre sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Renji- ¿Qué esperas ganar?

-Oh… nada en especial-le miro- solo que no me parece justo que obliguen a Kuchiki-san a casarse con alguien que no quiere por una herencia… ¿Tu no opinas igual?

-Sí, digo… tienes razón

-Entonces ¿Cuento contigo Abarai-san?

-¡Claro! No permitiré que Rukia sufra una injusticia como esta…

-Bien hecho-lo miro- se nota que te importa mucho

-A decir verdad… ella es… alguien muy especial para mí-susurro medio abochornado- gracias por tu ayuda Aizen, pero debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos- y con un gesto, el hombre se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la empresa

-No, Renji Abarai-el hombre cambio su anterior sonrisa de compasión por una completamente distinta… tanto, que parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había despedido a Renji- gracias a ti…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Ya saben como decirmelo!**

**Dejenme un review... son muy importantes para mi n.n**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Los quiere:**

**Chappy  
**


	14. Viejos amigos, nuevos amigos

**¡Hola! Bueno, de seguro ya me odian aqui (y si no, ¡Gracias!) pero por motivos personales no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiracion para seguir con el fic, les ruego me perdonen por la tardanza sin avisar, no prometo que no volvere a dejar colgado el fic por un tiempo, pero prometo avisarles.**

**Ahora, se que no es el capitulo mas interesante de la historia pero... ojala les guste n.n lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Gracias a:**

**Uchiha Katze;** **chappyxrukia;** **Alexis;** **Laura V;** **itziarxknup;** **byakushi; Ghost iv; kuchiki goddess; Death God Raven; Sakura-chan; TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn; DAyanElaXD; Lapislazuli Stern; Anita509; Uchiha LizZetho0; ichiruki-fan; yui makino; aLeKuchiki-zr (one-chan n.n); Shiro-Chappy (toko-chan n.n); A.C. Akasuna; yopp!!!!; Shirayuuki; Trish Black; migueljo05; Anilorac (Caro!! n.n); Aishi**

**¡Muchisimas gracias a todos chicos! En serio, es muy importante para mi q se tomen el tiempo para leer el fic. Las contestaciones se las debo u.u debo envolver media docena de regalos.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Rukia saldria mas seguido y no solo cada 20 capitulos.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

14.- Viejos amigos, nuevos amigos

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que se había citado con Renji en el restaurante. Desde ese preciso momento el pelirrojo había aceptado su derrota, o al menos, eso creía ella; ya no hacía alusión a ningún tema romántico entre ellos, había dejado de llamarla con apodos cariñosos, ya no la llamaba por teléfono para ver dónde o con quien estaba… era un alivio realmente. Tampoco tocaban el tema del cada vez más cercano matrimonio de Rukia con Kurosaki Ichigo, era un tema algo incomodo para ambos dado el inicio de su recién reformada relación, así que para suerte de la muchacha, Renji tenía la delicadeza de no mencionarlo.

-¿En serio no quieres ir?-pregunto de nuevo el joven- se que te mueres por ver esa película…

-Lo lamento Renji, no puedo- se excuso, tratando de evitar tocar el tema, porque… ¿De qué serviría decirle a Renji que no podía ir porque tenía que ir con Ichigo a decidir los arreglos para su boda? Renji aun no la había olvidado, eso se lo había dejado muy claro cuando decidieron tratar de "recuperar" su amistad, era por eso mismo que no quería lastimarlo- ¿No podría ser otro día?

-Oh… ya entiendo…-murmuro- tienes que verlo a él ¿no?

-Renji…

-Está bien, descuida-embozo una sonrisa que, para el gusto de la pelinegra, se veía bastante falsa- vete, pero me debes una ida al cine… ¿estamos?

-Estamos-sonrió- ¡Adiós Cabeza de Piña!-salió corriendo tal cual hubiera hecho una niña pequeña, huyendo de la ira de Renji al oír el "cariñoso" sobrenombre

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI RUKIA! ¡RUKIA!-sonrió contrariado mirando como la mujer se perdía entre las enormes puertas de su hogar- Rukia… yo te liberare de ese imbécil, lo prometo…

* * *

-¿¡Es que no entiendes cabeza de Zanahoria!? ¡¡Es evidente!!-salto hastiado el muchacho mirando con furia al pelinaranja- ¡Si realmente quieres hacerte con ese par de clínicas en el centro de Tokio debes cerrar la central de Karakura! ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¡¡Tu eres quien no entiende maldito enano!!-grito- no pienso vender la Central Médica de Karakura… ¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez!

-Kurosaki me estas pidiendo un milagro-se quejo el peliblanco- ¡Ishida dile!

-Ichigo… ¿no entiendes las graficas que Hitsugaya nos ha mostrado?-murmuro tratando de mantener el tono paciente- no tienes suficiente capital para respaldar una inversión de esta magnitud sin arriesgar algo de nuestros dominios… la clínica de Karakura es la que menos ganancias nos está dejando, es por eso que lo mejor sería venderla…

-¡Yo no construí esa clínica por dinero Ishida y lo sabes muy bien!-le miro ofendido

-Ya lo sé…-suspiro, paso la mirada tristemente a la fotografía de la antigua "Clínica Kurosaki", ahora convertida en una moderna unidad médica y rebautizada con el nombre "Hisana", nadie mejor que él podría comprender las razones de su mejor amigo a mostrarse reacio a vender el edificio, pero negocios eran negocios, y la propuesta de Hitsugaya era demasiado buena para rechazarla- piensa un poco idiota ¿De dónde vamos a sacar dinero para financiar las nuevas unidades sin vender la central de Karakura?

-Según mis cálculos, en poco más de un mes tendré dinero de sobra para ello…

-¡Claro! ¿Ahora piensas aprovecharte del dinero de tu futura esposa? No te creí tan ruin Kurosaki-suspiro tratando de calmarse- vamos… ni siquiera sabes si tendrás el dinero en cuanto te cases, además, tengo una apuesta vigente con Karin sobre tu relación con Kuchiki Rukia-murmuro sin darle importancia- y voy ganando…

-¿Una apuesta?-frunció el ceño, extrañado- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Bueno… ella dice que, si te casas, se divorciaran al mes-embozo una sonrisa burlona, su socio soltó un bufido de indignación como toda respuesta mientras que el de lentes dialogaba interiormente sobre la magnífica teoría que había salido de la mayor de las gemelas Kurosaki- yo digo algo completamente distinto…

-¿Y qué opinas tu, Hitsugaya?-pregunto interesado el pelinegro

-Que se mataran antes de llegar al altar-se encogió de hombros- con el carácter que se cargan…

-¡Vaya! Me pregunto por qué no pensé en eso…

-¡Hey par de idiotas! Dejen de hablar de mí como si no existiera-riño el hombre- ¿Qué soy? ¿Una puta pared?

-Una pared hace menos escándalo

-Ishida…

-Te doy exactamente un mes y medio, Kurosaki-declaro Toushiro mirándole fijamente, los iluminados ventanales que tenía en la espalda le daban un aspecto bastante mayor e imponente de lo que realmente era, cosa que de por si era fascinante dado el gran poder político y económico que ese niñito (como solía llamarle Ichigo) poseía- si en mes y medio no tienes el dinero o la decisión, perderemos el negocio multimillonario que tenemos con las clínicas en Tokio, eso o prepárate para vender el Centro Médico de Karakura ¿Entendido?

Ambos hombres se miraron con intensidad, Ichigo, sintiendo un odio completamente falso, a decir verdad, el insoportable de su cuñado le caía demasiado bien… he aquí una de las razones por las que siguiera con vida después de volverse su "cuñado oficial". Por otra, Toushiro, trataba de hacer entender a ese cabeza hueca bueno para nada del pelinaranja lo que realmente pasaba… la empresa no iba a sobrevivir del aire, eso estaba claro, y desde la muerte de Yamamoto habían dejado de recibir el bono que había mantenido a flote la cadena de hospitales por varios años. No era que fuera un mal negocio, no, sino que ese inepto de Kurosaki era un maldito idealista; tenia sueños, miles de sueños, pero sueños tan imposibles y utópicos que no podrían haber salido más que de un idiota o un escritor de libros para niños. Y como el miso Hitsugaya Toushiro había descubierto algunos años atrás, no se podía salvar a todo el mundo… eso era lo que Kurosaki Ichigo no entendía o no quería entender.

-Entendido-declaro Ichigo por fin- tendré el dinero para entonces, no te preocupes

-Entonces me retiro-murmuro mirando fijamente al pelinaranjo- hasta mañana Kurosaki

-Que te vaya bien Toushiro-el muchacho iba a responder ante la forma en que lo llamo, pero al ver el rostro serio y preocupado del Kurosaki decidió dejar pasar el dato por ahora, total… ¿Qué importancia tenia? Ichigo jamás le haría caso.

* * *

-Wow… ¡Yumichika! ¿Ya viste lo que está haciendo el pequeño Renji?-declaro burlón el hombre de apariencia fuerte y una calva brillante como recién pulida- ¡Que tierno!

-¡Déjalo ya Ikkaku!-riño el pelirrojo mirándole con fastidio- ¿¡Que no tienes más que hacer que andarte metiendo en mis asuntos!?

-No es eso-su sonrisita se ensancho- es que me parece sumamente divertido ver cómo le ruegas a la princesita Kuchiki que te haga caso… ¿No crees Yumichika?

-Patético realmente-siguió admirándose en el espejo sin mirar a donde sus compañeros de trabajo- cualquier hombre normal ya se hubiera buscado otra

-¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión maldito metrosexual!-se aventó a la silla con verdadero mal humor, si estos eran sus amigos más le valía no tener enemigos. Ikkaku Madare había sido su tutor en sus días de universitario, prácticamente le debía a él su trabajo en la empresa, pero no podía negar que a veces se ponía demasiado pesado… especialmente cuando Yumichika estaba presente. Al pelinegro lo había conocido cuando comenzó a trabajar para la armadora, dejándose llevar por las apariencias Yumichika era un maldito metrosexual arrogante que se cree el centro del universo, o al menos eso pensó al principio. Pero el tipo era bastante agradable y el mejor amigo de Ikkaku así que Renji comenzó a irse con ellos de parranda todas las noches, grupo al que después se sumaron Kira, Hisagui y Matsumoto- ¡Ya déjenme tranquilo!

-¡Oh! ¿Estás enojado pequeño Renji?-se burlo Yumichika sentándose sobre su escritorio- y nosotros que te veníamos a invitar a salir hoy en la noche…

-Pues no quiero, gracias-riño

-¡Anda Renji! No seas aguafiestas-se quejo Ikkaku rodando los ojos- Kira dice que ira y Hisagui llamo hace 10 minutos diciéndome que si convencíamos a Rangiku iría el también…

-¿Y eso qué?-bufo el pelirrojo enfadado- no tengo intenciones de embriagarme hasta perder la conciencia un lunes Ikkaku…

-Tal vez sería mejor que la perdieras antes de leer la noticia de hoy-murmuro serio por primera vez en toda la conversación- hazme caso

-¿A qué te refieres?-alzo una ceja

-"La boda del año: Kurosaki&Kuchiki"-recito el pelinegro aventando una copia de la revista juvenil AMS al escritorio de Abarai- "Nuestra queridísima amiga y colaboradora Kuchiki Rukia, nos regalo el honor de invitar a nuestras reporteras al baile de gala donde anuncio su compromiso con el Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, dueño de la mitad de los hoteles de Japón"-Yumichika lo miro fijamente- le sigue un montón de palabrería, además de las fotos de la fiesta… pero claro, eso tu ya lo sabías, estuviste ahí

-Esto solo es un puto teatro-riño el pelirrojo aventando la revista a la basura-todo lo que ahí dice es un cuento chino que Nanao y Rangiku idearon para hacer de la tragedia de Rukia un cuento de hadas, no significa nada

-Kuchiki no se ve muy infeliz en la foto Renji- el joven le miro, no comprendía los motivos que podía tener su amigo pelirrojo para hacerse el ciego ante una verdad evidente incluso en fotografía… Rukia Kuchiki había aceptado, no tenía importancia el porqué, pero la morena había aceptado casarse con el médico y eso Renji no podía impedirlo… ¿Entonces porque no se daba por vencido? ¿En qué demonios pensaba?- amigo, hablo en serio… deberías…

-¡No me digas lo que debería hacer Ikkaku Madare!-grito- ¡No permitiré que te metas en mis asuntos!

-Vale, vale… no tienes que gritarle a Ikkaku-murmuro el pelinegro- si quieres darte cuenta por la mala está bien, quédate en casa a llorar por tu princesita de hielo que nosotros nos iremos al bar…

-Eso debieron hacer desde el principio-siguió trabajando como si nada hubiera ocurrido- nos vemos

-Adiós Renji-ambos hombres se miraron, sintiéndose impotentes

-¿Qué tan mal crees que le vaya?-susurro Ikkaku ya alejado del pelirrojo- ¿Cuan bajo caerá antes de entender que ha perdido?

-Conociendo a Renji, bastante bajo-negó con la cabeza, resignado- bastante bajo…

* * *

-¡Aun no me la creo!-grito Lisa al ver la portada, con una ENORME foto de la nueva pareja dándose un apasionado beso- ¡Juro que no me lo creo!

-Pues créelo-el rubio sonrió con suficiencia- aquí está la prueba

-Tiene que ser un error, un fotomontaje- replico Kensei tallándose los ojos- ¿Ichigo, casado?

-¡Woe! ¡Me muero de ganas de ir a esa boda!-exclamo sonriendo la mujer de cabellos verdes- ¿Creen que aguantara tanta presión y cursilería sin estallar? ¡Ya quiero verlo!

-Tsk… ese idiota de Ichigo no soportara ni media hora antes de arrepentirse en la ceremonia- la rubia embozo una sonrisita burlona- esperen a que los demás se enteren de esto… tampoco se lo van a creer…

Se encontraban cómodamente sentados en una de las enormes oficinas de Shinji cuando recibieron la noticia. El rubio había inventado una extraña excusa para reunir a todos sus amigos y ex-compañeros cuando el correo le trajo la invitación a la boda del año, cuando media hora más tarde Lisa había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo mostrándoles a todos la revista con la foto en portada de la "feliz pareja".

-Siempre creí que Ichigo no era de los tipos que se prestaban a estas cosas-bufo Kensei negando con la cabeza- ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-No sé, pero será bastante entretenido ir a esta boda-declaro Shinji- además, hace mucho que Ichigo no se digna a visitar a sus viejos amigos ¿Qué mejor momento para ir a verlo que en su boda?

-¿A quién crees que engañas idiota?-Hiyori rodo los ojos- todos sabemos que lo único que quieres es ir a burlarte de Ichigo por esto…

-¿Y tú no?

-No me lo puedo creer… no me lo puedo creer…-repetía la mujer exasperada- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Alguien por favor quiere callar a Lisa antes de que me irrite más?-bufo el peligris

-Esperen a que Rose y los demás se enteren de esto-dijo sonriendo la joven pasando las páginas de la revista a máxima velocidad- se van a querer morir

-Prepárate Ichigo Kurosaki…-murmuro el abogado con una risita macabra- que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver las caras…

* * *

-¿No te gustan estas?-pregunto la mujer con claro fastidio

-¿¡Estas ciega enana!? Esas están mas horripilantes que las anteriores…

Rukia apenas pudo contenerse para no propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Llevaban 3 horas… ¡3 horas! Tratando de escoger los arreglos para la dichosa boda que cada vez que revisaban estaba más cerca, habían tratado de llevarse bien, en verdad lo habían intentado, pero si no era una cosa era otra… no se podían poner de acuerdo en absolutamente NADA y la mujer ya se estaba replanteando su decisión… ¿Acaso Renji tenía razón y era un suicidio casarse con una persona con la que no tienes nada en común? La incertidumbre le hacía doler el pecho como si un cuchillo se le atravesara, pero cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de cancelar la boda, una sonrisa del hombre que tenia al lado le recordaba que había una esperanza, que tal vez podría funcionar…

-¿Entonces qué propones tu imbécil?-riño con el ceño fruncido- acepto sugerencias

-Se supone que las mujeres deben escoger los arreglos de boda ¿No?- Ok, tal vez el no era una eminencia en lo que se refería a moda en eventos de esta índole… pero se negaba, **se negaba rotundamente **a casarse utilizando manteles rosas con la cara del "Conejito Chappy" pintada- escógelo tu

-Nada de lo que elijo te gusta

-Nada de lo que elijes es medianamente pasable en el sentido del buen gusto enana

-Eres un maldito insoportable…- era una tortura estar a solas con él, o eso le había dicho a Momo en la mañana, pero había una cosita, un pequeño detalle que la estaba cabreando más de lo que usualmente lo hacia el imbécil este… cosa muy peligrosa, si te ponías a pensarlo- ¿¡Quieres dignarte a mirarme aunque sea!? ¡Al carajo Ichigo! No me has mirado en todo el maldito día…

-Si no te miro es porque no me da la puta gana, ya déjame en paz- estaba jugando con fuego y tenía que aceptarlo, pero ni por error podía darse el lujo de mirarla después de los sueños bastante… hm… "calientes" que había tenido durante las últimas semanas, todos con la morenita como protagonista, en diferentes situaciones, diferentes poses…. ¡SERIA UN SUICIDIO MIRARLA! Y aun así, su simple presencia bastaba para que todos los sentidos del pelinaranja despertaran de una manera bastante bochornosa; el dulce aroma a rosas de Rukia lo estaba enloqueciendo, el olor de su cabello, las escenas de sus sueños que venían a su mente cada que la mujer susurraba su nombre… era demasiado para su autocontrol.

-¡No tienes porque contestarme así!-trato inútilmente de calmarse, después de todo, uno de los dos debía dar su brazo a torcer para que esta relación funcionara- ¿Quieres dejarte de niñerías y hacerme caso? Ya se nos hizo tarde para ir a ver lo de la iglesia

-Aja…- aunque claro, iba a ser su esposa ¿no? ¿Qué tendría de malo tener sueños húmedos con la mujer que próximamente se convertiría en su esposa? Nadie podía culparlo, menos alguien con un poco de buen gusto por las mujeres, porque Rukia era, en sí, una mujer muy hermosa. En el preciso momento en que Ichigo la miro esa tarde, cuando se encontraron en la tienda, no pudo más que quedar embelesado por su atuendo; una minifalda negra que se ajustaba a sus preciosas piernas y esa blusa escotada color azul oscuro eran suficientes como para prender a cualquier hombre, y él era un hombre, un hombre que deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver a probar los dulces labios de Kuchiki Rukia.

-Y aun debemos escoger a los padrinos, las flores… ¿Ichigo me estas escuchando?

-Hm…-¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Se tendría que dar un tiro por el rumbo de sus pensamientos ¡Joder! El no era un maldito pervertido como Keigo ni un adicto al sexo como Shinji ¡El podía controlarse! O al menos eso creía hasta que la pequeña mujer se volvió a cruzar en su camino… no, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, ese deseo de poseerla, ese que le carcomía las entrañas no había nacido el día en que la volvió a ver, no, simplemente se había vuelto más insoportable desde ese momento, había nacido desde mucho antes, hace exactamente 6 años el día del festival de Tanabata…

----------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace 6 años…_

-¡Oi Ichigo! ¡Mira qué bonitos!-murmuro la joven de solo 14 años señalando los enormes globos que adornaban el puesto, por su expresión, el muchacho pensó que fácilmente podía pasar por una mocosa de primaria- ¿Me compras uno?

-¿Qué te compre…? ¡Carajo Rukia! ¿Por qué jodidos me tienes que dejar en la quiebra cada vez que te llevo a algún lado?

-¡Anda!-jalándolo del brazo, lo arrastro al puesto- ¡Anda Ichigo!

-¡No!

-Por favor…

-¡No!

-Ichi…

-Ande joven, cómprele este lindo globo a su hermosa novia-sonrió alegremente el anciano dueño de aquel local- hoy es el festival de los enamorados ¿De verdad quiere que una chica tan linda este triste en este día?

-Yo… no, este… ella no es mí…

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien!-resignado, Ichigo tomo el globo y lo pago ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminaba cediendo a todas las estupideces que Rukia le pedía? Esa era otra de las incógnitas que jamás descubriría- ¡Ahí está tu tonto globo!

-¡Oh!-pero al ver la manera en como la pelinegra tomaba el juguete, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa angelical, Ichigo pensó que si así reaccionaria cada vez que le cumpliera un capricho, bien valía la pena quedarse en la calle- ¡Gracias Ichigo!

-No hay porque…-murmuro mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que la joven viera su sonrojo- vámonos ya, Byakuya y Hisana deben estar buscándote

-¡Pero si apenas van a aparecer los fuegos artificiales!-se quejo- ¡No me quiero ir aun!

-Pues me vale ¿Crees que quiero que tu hermano me amenace de nuevo? ¡No gracias!-bufo molesto el pelinaranja tomándola de la mano, mientras la dirigía hacia la salida- además, ya tengo sueño, ya vámonos enana

-¡No! ¡Suéltame idiota!-trataba de soltarse a base de patadas y golpes, pero el pelinaranja era más fuerte que ella- ¡Déjame Ichigo!

-¡Estate quieta! Joder, no eres más necia porque no eres más grande

-¿¡Y eso que significa imbécil!?

-¡Sabes lo que significa Tarada!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Bruto!

-¡Tranquila mocosa!

-¡Pelos de escobeta!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Inmaduro machista!

-¡Niñata feminista!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Si no me sueltas no respondo lo que haga!

-¡Como si le tuviera miedo a una enana como tú!

-¿Ah sí?-sacando fuerza de la furia, Rukia le dedico una buena patada en la espinilla a su acompañante, ni siquiera volteo a ver como había quedado su "mejor amigo" ante tal injuria, simplemente salió disparada en dirección contraria al sentir como los dedos de Ichigo resbalaban de su brazo. Sabía que Ichigo la medio mataría cuando la encontrara, también sabía perfectamente que el muchacho tenía razón; era tarde, y seguramente su hermano mayor estaría hecho una fiera buscándola, pero ella había insistido en asistir al festival única y exclusivamente para ver los fuegos artificiales y no se iría sin verlos.

-¡AH! ¡MALDITA IDIOTA! ¡RUKIA!-corrió contra su propio dolor, una persona cuerda se habría quedado a recuperarse, se dijo, esa maldita enana sí que pateaba duro… pero no el, tenía que seguirla. Y no simplemente la seguía para obtener su venganza, que ya estaba maquinando en su mente de una manera deliciosa, sino porque Rukia no conocía mucho de Karakura, a decir verdad, no conocía mucho de nada en absoluto… su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector tanto con ella como con Hisana.

Un miedo ineludible comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, uno que hizo que el pequeño aumentara su velocidad casi sin darse cuenta ¿Dónde demonios se había metido la enana? Le preocupaba, tal vez demasiado, el hecho de que la morenita estuviera sola de noche… ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente Rukia era un maldito imán de pervertidos ¡Y la idiota jamás se daba cuenta! Además, Hisana le había pedido que la cuidara ¿no? Era precisamente por ese motivo que el pelinaranja nunca la dejaba sola, por la estupidez de Rukia y la petición de Hisana, ese era el único motivo… ¿cierto?

Se había cansado ya de correr cuando la vio; sentada en la rama de un árbol, mirando hipnotizada las luces que los fuegos artificiales regaban por Karakura, para ella, no había espectáculo más hermoso que ese… pero Ichigo pensaba distinto, para el** SI** había un espectáculo más hermoso… observar a Rukia. Porque ese yukata azul cielo le quedaba más corto y ajustado que el año pasado, dándole al muchacho una mejor imagen de sus blancas piernas y de las apenas formadas curvas que su cuerpo estaba desarrollando, porque el cabello cómodamente recogido en ese broche plateado invitaba a ser soltado y recorrido con vehemencia por sus manos, porque el leve olor a rosas que desprendía su cuello incitaba a acercar su rostro a él, a aspirar ese aroma hasta ser impregnado de él, porque esos labios pintados de rosa llamaban a ser probados…

-¿Ichigo?-el muchacho salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz demasiado cerca de su rostro- ya nos podemos ir

-¡Ah! ¿Ya?-murmuro con fingido enfado- ¿La princesita ya termino de arruinarme la vida y se dignara a acompañarme a su casa?

-Si-sonrió sin vergüenza la mujer- ahora, sirviente mío, mueve esas piernas a menos que quieras que Nii-sama te prohíba la entrada a casa **otra vez**

-Maldita bruja

-¡Apresúrate lento o te dejare!

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame Rukia!

----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ichigo? Tierra llamando a Ichigo Kurosaki-la joven mujer lo miraba sin entender, desde la tarde lo había visto bastante raro… como si la evitara. Aunque eso en un principio dolió (y bastante), ahora la pelinegra comenzaba a preocuparse bastante por el… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Poso su dedo índice en su frente tratando de hacer que le respondiera- ¿Ichigo? Ichigo reacciona antes de que llame al manicomio ¿Quieres?

-Hm…

-¡Ichigo!-tomo ambas mejillas de su prometido entre sus manos- ¡Ichigo reacciona!

-Rukia…-de manera sorpresiva, el pelinaranja tomo a su prometida por las mejillas acercándola más a su rostro, no importaba que pasara, la pareja simplemente tenía una meta en su interior: repetir la dulce experiencia de juntar sus labios…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Apesta? ¡Dejen un review!**

**Sus opiniones son mi unica paga n.n**

**Cuidense mucho y ojala q pasen una muy feliz Navidad n.n**

**¡Los quiero!**

**atte.**

**Chappy**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!  
**


	15. Niños

**¡Hola! De nuevo tarde, lo se, pero este capitulo me ha dado dolores de cabeza.... creo que es el mas largo que he escrito, aunque no dice mucho... ¡Espero que les guste! Perdonen la tardanza, como siempre, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente n.n**

**Aviso: para los que leyeron "Olvido" el fanfic de cumpleaños de Rukia, la segunda parte la subire el 14 de Febrero... ya sabran porque xD**

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**Mangetsu Miru-chan **(¡hOLA! n.n gracias por comentar el fic n.n el papel de Shinji... bueno, tendran un papel mas importante mas adelante pero por ahora solo tienen una funcion xD fregar a Ichigo. Hablando de ellos... ¿Te importaria darme un poco de informacion de ellos? La verdad, no se mucho de la mayoria... solo de Shinji y Hiyori realmente... te lo agradeceria mucho. ¡Oh lo se! xD pobre Renji siempre pierde cuando se trata del Ichiruki... ¡Pero tendra su recompenza! n.n no te apures... ¡Espero te guste el capi! Cuidate mucho)**; Lapislazuli Stern** (Hola n.n se que es injusto.... y la verdad, la tardanza no es por gusto T.T ¡Es que no se me ocurre nada! Sufro de bloqueos mensuales... mas o menos O.o la verdad lo lamento, pero no es algo que pueda evitar u.u espero poder actualizar mas seguido... de ahora en adelante la historia ira mas rapido, asi que supongo que podre cumplir la meta n.n ¡Ojala te guste el capitulo!)**; Sakura-chan ^-^** (Hola! prometo que la proxima vez que desaparesca, avisare o.o solo espero no tener que hacerlo pronto u.u ¡Ojala te guste el capi! n.n)**; Alexis** (Hola n.n gracias por comentar el fic n.n tratare de actualizar mas seguido.... ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te agrade n.n)**; alessandra08 **(¡Hola! n.n ¿porque te cambiaste el nombre? xD por pura curiosidad.... ¡Muchisimas gracias por comentar! hm... lo deje ahi xq soy mala xD Shiro siempre lo dice o.o ¡Espero que te guste el ciguiente capi!)**; ¡Neko-chan!** (¡Muchas gracias! n.n se siente bonito que digas eso n///n ¡Ojala te guste este capitulo!)**; DAyanElaXD **(¡Trate! En seiro u.u es el bloqueo... gracias por comentar n.n me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo, aun con los retrazos o.o ¡Ojala te guste la conti! Nos vemos)**; BeTty saku-ruki chan** (¡Hola! n.n creeme que comprendo lo de Renji u.u no me gusta ponerlo de "malo" pero pues... lo necesito u.u por otra parte, Rukia e Ichigo son un par de necios... pero aceptaran su amor xD te lo digo yo... ¡Ah! Y gracias por lo del don de escritora xD pero no creo que lo tenga... o es uno muy caprichoso u.u gracias por comentar n.n cuidate)**; Ghost iv **(jajaja n.n me dio risa lo del "grupito mas raro que se halla conocido en la serie" xD y no n.n no se vieron a los 16.... ¡Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo! Espero que este tmb te guste...)**; Laura V** (¿Yo? ¿Olvidarlos? ¡Para nada! si yo siempre los recuerdo perdon por la tardanza... es en serio lo de los bloqueos, me llegan de pronto u.u se que a los capitulos les falta accion, pero... ya vendra n.n no te apures)**; Airi-Hyuga **(jajajaj hola n.n me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, Renji.... Renji sufrira xD pero pobresito u.u el no es tan malo... ya veras n.n ¡Ojala te guste el siguiente capitulo!)**; metitus** (¿No te nombre? ¡Perdon! En serio, juro que no te vi o.o hasta me extraño que no comentaras... te extrañaba xD me alegra que te gustara el flash back del tanabata n.n sabia que necesitaba un poco de Ichirukismo... que creo que casi no tiene u.u ¡Y claro que sera un gran año! xD la pelicula 4 va a salir... ¡Ya quiero verla! n.n cuidate mucho, ojala te guste el capitulo)**; .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. **(¡Oh que linda! *-* jajajaj gracias por lo de "fabulosa imaginacion" pero no es cierto xD aun asi, gracias n//n ¡Oh si! xD Rukia estallo con eso... siempre estalla cuando se meten con su altura n.n ¡Y tranquila! No abandonare xD primero, porque odio los fics no terminados, incluso tengo uno que aun me falta terminar u.u, y segundo... me matan n.n ojala tambien te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n)**; Kumiko Kusajishi** (¡No! ¡No enloquescas! o.o tengo muchas cosas en la conciencia como para agregarle eso... ¡Ademas! en los manicomios no hay cpu u.u pero no me odies xD espero que te guste este capitulo n.n lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes)**; shinjui **(¡Gracias por comentar! n.n aqui te dejo la continuacion... ¡Ojala te guste! n.n)**; aLeKuchiki-zr** (¡Onne-chan! anotado xD Renji se va contigo... ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! n.n es que siempre quise ver lo que Ichi pensaba mientras mira a la enana... seguro es algo como eso xD ojala tambien te guste este capi... ¡Nos vemos pronto!)**; kuchiki goddess** (¡Hola! n.n que bien que comentes, ya te extrañaba... ¡Oh! O.o creo que te debo muchas cosas n//nU pero ¿para que noviazgo si habra boda? o.o el lemmon... esta preparado para mas adelante xD no te desesperes... ¡Cuidate! Ojala te guste el capi)**; Uchiha Katze **(¡Hola! n.n gracias por pasarte a comentar... ¡Ojala tambien te guste la continuacion! Cuidate n.n nos vemos)**; karekano018** (¡Hola! n.n muchisimas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos *-* ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fic! ¡Y muchas gracias por comentar! espero que comentes mas seguido de ahora en adelante n.n cuidate)**; KuchikiRukia94 **(¡Que linda! n.n muchisimas gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas del fic n.n me da mucho gusto que digas eso... ¡Ojala la continuacion te guste tanto como los demas! Nos vemos n.n)**; A.C. Akasuna **(Jajajajaja ¡Eso se descubre en este capitulo! Como me gusta dejarlos asi xD ¡Me alegra saber que te emociona tanto! n.n Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo... ¡Cuidate mucho! Nos vemos)**; yui makino** (¡lo se! Tardo mucho en actualizar.... ¡Pero tratare de no tardar tanto! lo prometo xD espero te guste este capitulo, nos vemos n.n cuidate)**; keisi** (¡Hola! xD gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar... lo se u.u Ichigo esta desesperado, pero... soy mala xD y me gusta hacerlo sufrir Ojala tmb te guste la continuacion n.n nos vemos)**; yeckie** (¡Hola! muchisimas gracias por comentar el fic n.n espero que tambien te agrade la conti n.n y tranquila... no abandonare el fic n.n)**; byakushi** (¡Hola! n.n me alegra que hayas notado esos detalles... aunque sigo diciendo q no es precisamente el mejor capitulo u.u independientemente de ello, muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n espero que te guste tambien la continuacion, cuidate, nos vemos)**; Anita509** (¡Muchas gracias por tus deseos! Yo tambien espero que te vaya bastante bien este año nuevo n.n lo se, esto es lo que necesita bleach... pero no ahora xD ahora lo que quiero es que acaben con Aizen... ¡Y la boda esta acerca! Muy cerca.... cuidate n.n ojala te guste)**; karla kr^-^** (¡Hola! n.n que lindo que hayas leido todos los capitulos n.n me da mucho gusto... ¡Y que bien que te haya gustado tanto! No te preocupes por escribir mucho xd yo tambien lo hago o.o ¡Ojala te guste el capitulo siguiente! cuidate n.n)**; lilith** (¡Hola! pues... se que Renji exaspera u.u pero lo necesito asi, pronto se resignara no te preocupes n.n no me gusta hacer sufrir a Renji, en verdad me gusta mucho n.n y en cuanto a lo de cachondos... ya se vera xD por ahora solo esperen, les juro que valdra la pena. Espero que te guste el capitulo n.n)**; dara-chan** (¡Hola! pues.... si he de ser sincera, no se cuantos capitulos haya en el fic, tampoco se cuando lo voy a acabar n.n pero me da mucho gusto que te agrade tanto... ¡Y la idea del lemmon es muuuy buena! xD eso ya se vera mas adelante... ojala leas este capi n.n y espero que te guste)**; Anilorac** (¡Caro! n.n que bien que te haya gustado el capi....¡Oh! xD la verdad tenia miedo de que Lisa no me saliera :S no se mucho de los Vizards... desgraciadamente u.u ¡Y pronto la encuentra! Ya casi o.o ¡Cuidate mucho Caro! hablamos luego por el msn n.n cuidate amiga, ojala te guste el siguiente capitulo)**; sabrina** (Hola n.n muchisimas gracia spor decir cosas tan bonitas del fic n.n espero que tambien te gusten la continuacion y los q siguen n.n cuidate)**; liss-33 **(¡Hola! n.n perdona la tardanza... de nuevo xD pero es que me dio un bloqueo terrible... espero no volver a tardar tanto n.n ojala te guste la continuacion)

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... si lo hiciera, seria mas lento y creo que la tortura seria mayor T.T**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

15.- Niños

La mujer se quedo estática entre los brazos de su acompañante, temía tanto moverse como quedarse ahí ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Ichigo? Miro a sus ojos medio segundo antes de arrepentirse y bajar la mirada con un visible sonrojo en las mejillas. La mirada miel de su acompañante estaba cargada a reventar de deseo y la única reacción prudente que pudo tener fue la de evitar mirarle directamente… sentía una de las manos del pelinaranja en sus mejillas mientras la otra había rodeado su cintura de manera bastante intima. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía perfectamente que era lo que el hombre quería… lo que ella quería darle…

-Ichi…-cerro los ojos, cediendo ante los deseos de su prometido

-Ruki…-no sabía que había sucedido, su mente solo carburaba una única y exclusiva noticia: Rukia Kuchiki había cedido ante él. Una situación bastante buena para desaprovecharla, se acerco mas a la pelinegra con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, a punto… cuando un dolor insoportable y un gritito infantil lo sacaron de su sueño…

-¡Ichi!

Las risitas alegres le taladraban los oídos mientras sentía las frías manitas aferrarse a sus pantalones y su camiseta, conocía perfectamente esa voz, al igual que a la mata de cabello color rosa chicle que intentaba trepar por su pecho. Frente a él, Rukia le miraba con una nota de confusión y burla en la mirada, Ichigo solo atino a fruncir el ceño mientras susurraba el nombre de la pequeña niña con enfado.

-Yachiru…

-¡Ichi!-la pequeña niña de aparentes 5 años le sonrió con alegría mientras se trepaba a su cabeza- ¡Ichi juega conmigo!

-Tsk… ahora no puedo Yachiru-murmuro mientras si venita de la Sien comenzaba a hacerse visible en su frente, nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con los niños- vete a jugar a otra parte

-¡Oh! ¡Ichi eres muy malo!-lloriqueo la pelirrosada dando pataletas que dieron en el pecho del chico- ¡Oto-Chan! ¡Ichi no quiere jugar conmigo!- en menos de una milésima de segundo, el pelinaranja tenía a la niña entre los brazos con una expresión de terror en el rostro

-Di…dijiste… ¿Oto-chan?-la morenita miraba a su acompañante aguantando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano las ganas de soltar una carcajada ¿Quién era esa mocosa y quien era su padre? No lo sabía, y no le hubiera importado mucho a no ser por la reacción de Ichigo ¿Quién era ese hombre que podía hacer temblar de miedo a Ichigo Kurosaki? Fuera quien fuera, tenía que conocerlo- ¿Esta aquí?

-¡Claro que esta aquí Ichi-tontito!-la pequeña sonrió macabramente- ¿Jugaras conmigo?

-Chiru… estoy ocupado y…

-¡OTO-CHAN!- Rukia se sorprendió de lo rápido que la niña cambiaba de ánimo- ¡Ichi no quiere jugar conmigo por estarse besuqueándose con una chica!

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ichigo Kurosaki…-la voz le erizo el vello de todo el cuerpo, no era que realmente le temiera tanto al hombre cuya sombra ya cubría con totalidad su cuerpo, sino que cualquier hombre en sus 5 sentidos sabría que Zaraki Kenpachi era un hombre cuya furia más le valía evitar…

-Kenpachi-sensei…-con una velocidad que Rukia jamás se podría haber imaginado el enorme hombre lanzo un fuerte golpe a donde se encontraba Ichigo, un golpe que el pelinaranja apenas y logro esquivar con todo y la pequeña niña que cargaba en brazos- cuanto tiempo sin verte

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te paso Kurosaki!? ¡Mírate! ¡Estas hecho un debilucho!-la pelinegra se dedico a mirar detenidamente al hombre frente a ella mientras discutía con su prometido, media fácilmente más de dos metros de alto y su cuerpo estaba formado puramente de musculo, como si se hubiera ejercitado cada minuto de cada día por años; su cabello, peinado en forma de estrella de 5 picos, tenia atado en las puntas unas ruidosas campanillas que la joven no les pudo dar un uso

-¿¡Y qué esperabas!? ¡No nos dan clases de karate en la facultad de medicina!

-¡Pues deberían! ¡Por eso todos son una bola de debiluchos!

-¿Todos? ¿Es que ya viste a Ikkaku y a Yumichika?

-¡Claro que los vi! Ese par de…

-¡El calvito y Yumi-chan no pudieron ni 10 minutos con oto-chan!-salto la pequeña con una cara bastante alegre- ¿Verdad oto-chan?

-¡YACHIRU! ¿¡Cuantas veces te he pedido que no me llames así!?-la pequeña le miro con lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos- ¿Yachiru?

-¡Ka-chan! ¡Oka-chan!-comenzó a lloriquear- ¡Ka-chan! ¡Oto-chan e Ichi son malos conmigo!

-Sh… Yachiru cállate…

-¿Kenpachi?-susurro una vocecita de apariencia dulce salida de agradable mujer pelirrosa de rostro amable… o eso le hubiera parecido a Rukia de no ser por el aura oscura que la mujer emanaba como su fueran ondas radioactivas- no volviste a hacer llorar a nuestra hija… ¿verdad?-una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa le cubrió el rostro

-¡No! N-no… claro que no… Mizuki…-murmuro sin atreverse a mirarla- es… es… ¡Es Ichigo!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no…!

-¡Ichigo! Corazón hacia tanto que no te veía-sonrió la mujer de manera tierna mientras con una mano trataba de acomodar la cabellera naranja del Kurosaki. Rukia volvió a reprimir una sonrisa, ahora sabia de donde había sacado la pequeña niña la bipolaridad- ¿Cómo estas querido?

-Hm… bastante bien, Mizuki-san…-murmuro visiblemente incomodo- ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Oh! Bastante bien, el dojo va estupendamente, aunque se les extraña por ahí… a ti, a Ikkaku-kun y a Yumichika-kun

-Creí que ellos aun seguían…

-¡Oh no! Dejaron de asistir con regularidad cuando comenzaron su nuevo trabajo-murmuro con una apariencia bastante triste- ¿No les has visto cierto?

-No mucho…

-Es una pena, ustedes han sido siempre nuestros mejores estudiantes…-la mujer levanto la mirada encontrándose directamente con Rukia, quien seguía aun confundida y con un millón de preguntas para atiborrar a Ichigo cuando acabara la plática, una sonrisita se formo en el rostro de la mujer- ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Rukia Kuchiki! -soltando violentamente al joven, Mizuki se dirigió a la pelinegra tomándola de las manos-¡Eres un encanto!

-Eh… ¿mucho gusto?

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si estas sonrojada!-la pelirrosa hacia unos gestos tan exagerados que por un momento tanto Rukia como Ichigo pensaron que bien podrían haber sido sacados de una caricatura japonesa- ¡Que mona!

-¿Si?

-¡Claro! ¡Vaya que Ichigo-kun tiene suerte!-murmuro acariciando sus mejillas como si de una pequeña se tratara- ¡Que linda!

-Eh… gracias, supongo…-murmuro el pelinaranja sin entender, cuando cayó en conciencia de un pequeño dato fuera de contexto-¡Ah! ¡Mizuki-san!- frunció un poco el ceño- ¿Cómo sabias quien era Rukia?

-¡Ah! Eso-le sonrió sin darle importancia-me lo dijo Tatsuki-chan

-¿Tatsuki?-repitió Ichigo asombrado, reflejando en sus ojos, al oír ese nombre, una mezcla de sorpresa y…. ¿alegría?

-¿Quién es Tatsuki?

-¿Y cómo…?

-Llamo hace un par de días, para avisarnos de tu boda-declaro la mujer, quien ahora miraba al pelinaranja con ternura- lamentablemente llamo después de la llegada de la invitación, supongo que le hubiera encantado darnos la noticia ella misma…

-Si-susurro el chico mirando al suelo- puede ser…

-¿Quién es Tatsuki?-repitió la morenita comenzando a molestarse ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para ignorarla? ¿Quién era esa Tatsuki? Y… ¿Qué relación tenia Ichigo con ella?

-Una amiga-declaro sin mirarla- bueno, será mejor que Rukia y yo nos va…

-¡Pero Ichi!-la pequeña se aferro al cuerpo del pelinaranja llorando a lagrima viva- ¡Yo quiero jugar!

-Después Yachiru…

-¡QUIERO JUGAR AHORA!-sorpresivamente, la pequeña pelirrosada se soltó del agarre en que mantenía a Ichigo saltando directamente hacia los brazos de Rukia- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes, Kia-chan?

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-la cara de la pequeña en esos momentos era tan dulce que Rukia se convenció de que no le podría negar nada

-Bueno…-miro de reojo a su acompañante, que le rogaba en silencio la negativa

-¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo-el pelinaranja se llevo las manos a la cabeza de un modo tan dramático que bien le habría valido un par de premios en Broadway- iremos a jugar un rato nada mas…

-¡SI!-pasando ambas manos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra, Yachiru se aferro a ella como si fuera su madre- ¡Gracias Rukia one-chan!

-¡Oh! Qué bien, así podremos seguir las compras-exclamo feliz Mizuki- cuídenla mucho, mi pequeña es muy inocente y si se perdiera… ¡Se vería sola e indefensa ante un mundo cruel!

-Tsk… ¿Indefensa?-murmuro con sarcasmo el pelinaranja

-**Si** Ichigo, indefensa-recalco la mujer mirando al pelinaranja de una manera tan horrible que hasta el hombre más valiente del mundo saldría huyendo al verla- y más te vale que **nada** le pase a mi pequeña Yachiru… ¿Entendiste, Ichigo-kun?

-Cla-claro… Mizuki-san…

-Perfecto-declaro volviendo a su estado de "felicidad"- bien, supongo que debemos irnos- le dio un abrazo de despedida a la pequeña- no hagas sufrir a Ichigo-kun y Rukia-chan ¡Vamos Kenpachi!

-Si…-pero antes de irse, el enorme hombre tomo a Ichigo de los hombros y le alejo de las chicas- escúchame Ichigo… mas te vale que Yachiru se divierta hoy ¿entiendes?-lo miro amenazante mientras el joven trataba de recordar de donde estaba parodiando su ex-maestro de karate la imitación de villano- si llega a casa a enfadar, te juro que te hare entrenar como alma endemoniada ¿Comprendes?

-Ya no puedes-murmuro el joven retándolo- ya no eres mi maestro

-Oh… cierto, y como ya no soy tu maestro…-el hombre embozo una macabra sonrisa- supongo que si te muelo a golpes ya no me podría pasar nada ¿Verdad?

-¡Kenpachi!

-¡Ya voy!-se volvió de nuevo hacia su presa- hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea… y según recuerdo, tú podrías sobrevivir, aunque… no estoy tan seguro-le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda que casi lo tiran al suelo- diviértanse ¡Y haz el favor de ponerte a entrenar Kurosaki! Das pena…

-Mandilón…-susurro para sí el pelinaranja

-Ese hombre realmente asusta ¿no?-murmuro la pelinegra mirándole de reojo- estas pálido

-¡No me asuste!-le miro ofendido

-¡Oh! Claro-rodo los ojos- el hecho de que te tiemblen las piernas como si fueran de gelatina es simple y llana coincidencia ¿no?

-Cierra el pico Rukia

-Veo que sabes cómo charlar con una dama, Kurosaki-kun… siempre con tu excelente y respetuoso vocabulario

-Usare el vocabulario para "charlar" con una dama cuando este con una "dama"

-Imbécil

-Enana

-Eh… ¿Ichi-chan? ¿Kia-chan?-ambos jóvenes hicieron un sonido de afirmación mientras seguían fulminándose el uno al otro con la mirada- tengo hambre

-¿Tienes hambre? ¡Pero si acaba de pasar la hora de la comida!

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-hizo un puchero- ¡Quero comer!

-Pues te…

-¡No seas insensible Ichigo!-se quejo Rukia tomando en brazos de nuevo a la pequeña- ¡Llévala a comer algo!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabamos de comer!

-¡Me vale!-riño- ¡No puedes ser tan insensible con este pequeño angelito!

-¿¡Angelito!?-abrió los ojos de par en par, lleno de incredulidad ¿Angelito? ¿Esa niña un angelito? Yachiru Zaraki podía ser muchas, _muchísimas_ cosas, pero estaba completamente seguro que ella jamás, **jamás**, podría ser considerada un "angelito"- ¿¡Un angelito!?

-Sí, un angelito-lo miro fulminante mientras la pequeña niña se agarraba de su cuello con más fuerza- todos los niños son ángeles, Ichigo-murmuro acariciando los rosados cabellos con ternura- un poco traviesos, pero ángeles…

-Si, como sea-trato de evitar imaginar cosas ante esa imagen que la morena le ofrecía, en realidad lo intento, pero su mente estaba empeñada en jugarle los trucos más sucios y bajos que se le podían ocurrir ¿Cómo explicaría si no el hecho de imaginar a Rukia cargando a un bebe pelinaranja en lugar de a Yachiru? Su subconsciente le estaba jugando bromas bastante pesadas últimamente…- ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

-¡A la pizza!-salto Yachiru totalmente recuperada- ¡A la de los juegos!

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Ni siquiera tiene hambre! ¡Solo quiere que la lleve a jugar a los pu…!-sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones violentamente al recibir un certero golpe al estomago- ¡Maldita perra!

-Ese vocabulario no es propio para una niña, cabeza de zanahoria-declaro solemnemente la mujer mirando su labor con orgullo- llevaras a Yachiru a la pizza y le pagaras TODOS los juegos que ella quiera

-¿¡Y si me niego!?

-¿No lo entendiste, Kurosaki-kun?-murmuro la mujer mirándole directamente a los ojos. Por un motivo que el pelinaranja no sabía (y no quería saber), comenzó a sudar frio

-¿Rukia?

-Llevaras a la niña a la pizza-recito sin despegar su mirada violácea de la marrón- y le vas a pagar TODOS los juegos que ella quiera ¿Comprendes?

5 minutos después, Ichigo Kurosaki entraba acompañado de Yachiru y Rukia a la pizzería…

* * *

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde lo habré dejado?-murmuraba desesperada la voluptuosa mujer rubia mientras sacaba una serie de objetos realmente exóticos del enorme ropero de su habitación. Látigos, esposas, corsees y varias revistas para adultos resaltaban entre la enorme variedad que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo- ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

-¿Rangiku?-murmuro una voz, furiosa, desde la puerta- ¿Me podrías decir qué demonios se supone que haces?

-¡Toushiro!-salto nerviosamente- que… ¿¡Que haces aquí!? Creí que tenias una cita con Karin-chan…

-Karin me dejo plantado por el futbol-murmuro visiblemente fastidiado el peliblanco, se estaba hartando de la mala costumbre que tenía su novia de abandonarle para ir a darle patadas a una bola redonda color negro y blanco. No era que le desagradara el deporte, pues era bastante bueno, sino que jamás entendería la fascinación de Karin por el- cosa de rutina

-Oh… ya veo…-murmuro poniendo cara seria un segundo, mientras que al siguiente volvía a su expresión habitual- ¡Ah! ¿Toushiro-kun no has visto por ahí mi ejemplar del Kamasutra? ¡Llevo horas buscándolo como loca!

-¡Idiota!-le grito el muchacho visiblemente sonrojado- ¿¡Para que querría yo tu maldito libro ese!?

-¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte Shiro-chan!-exclamo corriendo a abrazar a su hermano menor- ¡Eres un niño perfectamente sano y en desarrollo! Es normal que a tu edad te interesa saber de…

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas!-exclamo como pudo, asfixiándose en un lugar donde muchos hombres darían la vida por estar- ¡Rangiku me estas asfixiando!

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón!-lo soltó tirándole al suelo- ¡Oye! Ya que Karin-chan te cancelo… ¿No querrías venir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?-murmuro desconfiado, conociendo los gustos de la rubia era mejor prevenir que lamentar, aun recordaba el trauma psicológico y la degradación moral a la que lo sometió como "regalo de 15 años"

-¡Pero qué malo eres!-se quejo haciéndose la ofendida- yo solo te quería invitar al cine con Hinamori-chan y Gin, para que la pobre no vaya sola…

-¿Hinamori Momo?-pregunto mucho más interesado que al principio

-¿La conoces?-una mueca burlona que no podía presagiar nada bueno apareció en su rostro- ¡Oh hermanito! ¡Te estás volviendo todo un Don Juan mujeriego!

-Que… ¿¡Que carajos estás diciendo!?-se quejo dándole la espalda- la conocí hace días en la clínica de Kurosaki… me cayó bien ¡NADA MAS!

-Ya veo…-la mujer sonrió tiernamente, aprovechando que el joven no podía verla- ¿Entonces bienes?

-Está bien-suspiro resignado mientras se retiraba- pero que nos lleve el chofer, no me vuelvo a subir contigo a un auto desde lo que paso en Italia…

-¡Pero Shiro-chan!-lloriqueo la rubia- ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que iba en sentido contrario! ¡Shiro-chan!

* * *

El sol se alzaba a lo alto, era un día perfecto para las actividades fuera de casa, o al menos así lo había pensado Karin justo 5 minutos antes de cancelar la cita que tenia con su novio esa tarde. Ella sabía que Toushiro estaría hecho una furia por ello, después de todo, no era la primera vez que le cancelaba con la excusa de "Es un día perfecto para jugar futbol" pero él le perdonaría, Toushiro Hitsugaya le perdonaba todo al final de cuentas…

Aun no tenía idea de cómo su relación funcionaba tan bien si eran tan diferentes… ella era una deportista, era buena en clase, pero prefería ENORMEMENTE saltarse la clase de Economía Japonesa por un buen partido, aunque este fuera grabado en TV, Toushiro por su parte era totalmente lo contrario… él era un genio capaz de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a los maestros si lo sacaban de quicio lo suficiente, lo había conocido cuando, a los 13 años, se había convertido en el asesor financiero, consejero y socio de su padre y su hermano mayor en los Hospitales Kurosaki… su relación comenzó meses después, justo luego de una pelea. No era que no le quisiera, ella incluso podría decir que… ¿Le amaba? Sí, claro que le amaba, aunque… ¿Qué carajos era el amor? Ella jamás había sentido eso por alguien, como Yuzu sentía por ese chico al que no se atrevía a declararse o Ichigo sentía hacia Rukia por más que lo negara, así que no podía saberlo, sin embargo ese sentimiento en el estomago cuando Toushiro la besaba… ¿Eso era el amor? ¿O era un enamoramiento como le decía su hermano? Como odiaba sentirse así…

-¡Eh Karin! ¿No piensas venir?-el grito la saco del ensueño violentamente, cuando abrió los ojos una chistosa cabellera pelirroja le tapaba la vista del campo

-¡Joder Jinta! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te me acerques así!? ¡Ahora tendré pesadillas toda la noche por tu carota!

-¡Mira quién habla idiota!-riño el joven mirándola con burla- ¿Ahora podrías dejar tu mundo color rosa de fantasía y romance para que podamos jugar futbol?

-¿¡De que carajos estás hablando imbécil!?-grito bastante roja y tomando a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Contesta!

-¡Yo que sé! Comenzaste a susurrar cosas…-la miro con gesto burlón- un nombre… "Toushiro"-su sonrisa se ensancho- nunca creí que fueras igual a todas las niñas tontas de la escuela suspirando por ese cerebrito…

-¡Cierra el pico!

-Tan marimacha que te veías…

-¡Ahora si te la ganaste!-la pelinegra se lanzo a golpear al pelirrojo quien apenas atino a comenzar a bloquear sus golpes

-Eh… ¿Jinta-kun? ¿Karin-chan?-Yuzu miraba con una sonrisa como su gemela y uno de sus mejores amigos se molían a golpes mientras, justo detrás de ella, Ururu les dirigía una mirada preocupada.

Jinta Hanakari y Ururu Tsumigiya se conocían desde el jardín de niños, sus padres trabajaban juntos en el bufete de abogados de un tal "Urahara Kisuke", donde habían pasado prácticamente toda su infancia. Habían conocido a las hermanas Kurosaki durante la secundaria y habían continuado juntos ya en la preparatoria. Ururu tenía una extraña y creciente afinidad con Yuzu, tanto que a veces pensaban o decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo… un fenómeno que las hacia blanco fácil de las burlas de Karin y Jinta. El pelirrojo, por otra parte, era un fanático del beisbol que simplemente gustaba de pelear con Karin y molestar a Ururu, pero que se había enamorado como un idiota de Yuzu desde el momento en que la vio, hecho que utilizaba la pelinegra frecuentemente para molestarle, obligarlo a hacer algo o… como venganza.

-¿Qué quieres Yuzu?-murmuro Karin dando otro golpe al chico- estoy ocupada

-Es que Ichi-nii quiere que lo veamos en la clínica… ¿Podrías dejar a Jinta-kun y venir conmigo?

-¿La clínica?

-Oh si… ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Yuzu, "Karin-chan"?-murmuro burlón el muchacho- así veras a tu querido Toushiro…-la pelinegra le miro con ganas de matarlo

-¡Jinta-kun! No molestes a…

-¡Cállate Ururu!

-No… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Jinta-embozo una sonrisita- iremos a la clínica… ¿Hoy no le toca trabajar a Hanataro Yuzu?

-¿Hanataro-kun?-un leve y tierno sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la joven al escuchar el nombre de los labios de su hermana- eh… creo que si… no se…

-¡Entonces vamos!-se levanto rápidamente, jalando a su hermana hacia su casa mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona a Jinta

-¡Espera! Karin-chan…

-Maldita traidora…-susurro el joven entrando en uno de esos "estados depresivos" en los que entraba cada vez que Yuzu hablaba de ese tonto, por su parte Ururu le miraba hastiada

-No otra vez…

* * *

-¿Tú crees que Kurosaki-kun ya se encuentre mejor, Ishida-kun?-murmuro una preocupada Inoue Orihime a su mejor amigo

-En la fiesta parecía contento, y se tomo el día el muy maldito-murmuro el médico tomando un poco de su café-yo no me preocuparía

-Solo espero que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san hayan arreglado sus diferencias-suspiro- ¡A tan poca distancia de la boda todo se puede echar a perder!

-Tranquilízate Inoue, creo que ese imbécil no permitiría que algo arruine esta boda ni estando al borde de la muerte-se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al instante, cuando miro la tristeza reflejada en los profundos ojos de su compañera- lo siento Inoue, yo…

-No te disculpes, Ishida-kun-sonrió con fingida alegría, resignada- yo sé como son las cosas, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlas

-Inoue…

-Además-le sonrió- aunque traten de aparentar que no les interesa la boda, tanto Kurosaki-kun como Kuchiki-san realmente quieren que este día llegue ¿no? Quiero decir…-miro al cielo con una expresión realmente tierna en los ojos- Kuchiki-san se veía bastante emocionada ayer que fuimos a ver los vestidos de novia…

---------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura que este me queda bien Inoue?-murmuro la pelinegra abochornada mientras su compañera pelinaranja la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos- no te parece muy… ¿ostentoso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo- ¡Kuchiki-san! Tu mereces un vestido lo más elegante posible…

-Sí, pero...

-¡Nada de peros Rukia! ¡Inoue-san tiene razón!-exclamo Momo emocionadísima, desde la primera vez que se vieron esas dos habían hecho migas de inmediato, tanto que la morenita estaba empezando a lamentar sinceramente el haber traído a la bailarina con ella- ¡Tú te mereces eso y más!

-Aun así… me gustaría buscar un estilo más… hm… sencillo-murmuro mirándose al espejo, el vestido era bonito, no había duda alguna, pero a la pelinegra le parecía demasiado… ¿Para qué quería un vestido tantos bordados? ¿Y lentejuelas? ¿Y… ¡Tela!? Agradecía los esfuerzos de Momo y de Inoue para ayudarle a escoger el atuendo pero… ¡Vamos! Primero ir desnuda que con ese vestido… un poco mas y parecería muñeca de pastel- ¿no les parece?

-¡Esta bien Kuchiki-san!-salto Orihime haciendo una cómica pose de soldado saludando- ¡Tu encárgate del vestido que Hinamori-san y yo nos encargaremos de los arreglos!

-¿Eh? Pero…

-¡Pero nada Rukia!-se levanto rápidamente la joven, poniendo la misma pose que su compañera- ¡Deja todo en nuestras manos! ¡Vamos Inoue-san!

-¡Claro Hinamori-san!-segundos después, ambas mujeres habían desaparecido causando estragos en la tienda

-Eh… yo pagare eso ¿sí?-murmuro a la empleada que simplemente asintió un poco preocupada- disculpe… ¿Podría ver algunos vestidos más? Si es posible, uno con menos brillos…

-Claro señorita-contesto la joven amablemente- hay unos sumamente bellos y sencillos por allá… a la dirección contraria donde fueron sus amigas

-Lo suponía, gracias

Se dirigió a la zona donde había señalado la mujer, comprendía perfectamente porque las chicas habían ido en la dirección contraria. Los vestidos, aunque bonitos, eran mucho más baratos y sencillos que los que había del otro lado, pero eran más atenidos a sus gustos. Se paseo lentamente entre los enormes estantes buscando alguno que le llamara la atención, odiaba ir de compras, o, al menos, odiaba comprar ropa… nada jamás le quedaba bien. Esa era la única y exclusiva razón que permitía a la morena aceptar la ropa de diseñador que a su hermano le regalaba cada cumpleaños o navidad, era la única que le quedaba.

Suspiro pesadamente pensando por un momento en la maldita suerte que tenia Ichigo… ¡Claro! ¡Él era hombre! Compraría un traje negro cualquiera mientras ella estaba enclaustrada en una tienda llena de encajes y ligueros con un par de locas… fue entonces que lo vio. Un vestido casual, sin mucho vuelo ni encajes. Poseía unos bonitos y sencillos bordados en la parte del pecho que asemejaban flores y algunas mariposas, sin tirantes, el velo era realmente ligero y corto, tanto que al tocarlo la mujer pensó que podría confundirlo con una brisa suave. El vestido le fascino.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

-¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Estás ahí?-ambas jóvenes se acercaron a la morena mientras ella seguía admirando el vestido- ¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado?

-Si… eh… ¿Qué les parece?-pregunto sonriendo a sus amigas

-¡Bastante bonito! ¡Kuchiki-san te veras lindísima!

-¿No crees que es demasiado… sencillo?-la joven la miro con una sonrisa- a Byakuya-san no le gustara

-Nii-sama entenderá… además es mi boda, no la suya

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón

-Si…-murmuro pasando la mano por el vestido

-¿Pasa algo Rukia?-Rukia le miro, pero no dijo nada- vamos… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Creen que…-la mujer se mordió los labios ¡Era increíble que fuera a preguntar eso!- le guste a… Ichigo?

Un pequeño silencio rodeo al grupo mientras la pelinaranja sonreía para sus adentros, sería una completa mentira decir que Inoue Orihime se había olvidado de Ichigo Kurosaki, pero la chica solo quería ver al amor de su vida feliz, y esa felicidad solo se la podía ofrecer la pequeña mujer que se había vuelto una amiga para ella. Le daba, incluso, ternura la manera en la que esos dos vivían su "romance", negando sus sentimientos a cada oportunidad que hubiera. Sin embargo, poso su delicada mano sobre el hombro de la Kuchiki con una sincera y confortable sonrisa.

-Estoy segura que a Kurosaki-kun le encantara, Kuchiki-san

-Muchas gracias Orihime-san…

-----------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya… en realidad, creí por un momento que Ichigo era el único desesperado por celebrar la boda-murmuro el hombre con un gesto de alivio escondido entre el tono burlón- me alegra saber que me equivoque

-¿De qué hablas, Ishida-kun?

-De nada en especial-le sonrió a la pelinaranja- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a ver un par de pinturas Inoue-san? Sé que te gustan mucho…

-Me encantaría-sonrió

-Entonces vayamos-caballerosamente, el hombre ayudo a Orihime a levantarse, para después pagar la cuenta y dirigirse al estacionamiento. Uryuu sabía que no debía ilusionarse con Orihime, conocía exactamente los sentimientos que la exuberante modelo tenia para con él y sabia también que estos no correspondían los suyos ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Esa mujer era demasiado dulce, demasiado buena, demasiado inocente… ella jamás descubriría sus sentimientos, así que Ishida Uryuu podría seguir fingiendo… por él, por ella, por esa amistad que había forjado a base de mentiras desde que iba en la universidad y que a cada minuto le lastimaba más y mas el alma. Porque el **amaba** a Inoue Orihime y, por ella, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra todo y contra todos… hasta contra el mismo.

-Nunca terminare de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, Ishida-kun-murmuro Orihime mirando al hombre que se había convertido en su confidente, el mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su existencia- eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido… sin ti yo…

-No digas tonterías Inoue-san, no tienes nada que agradecerme-murmuro- si hago esto, es porque te quiero

Uryuu le vio sonreír por el espejo. No importaba cuanto más lastimara su marchito corazón con esas palabras, mientras ella le regalara por cada herida una de esas sonrisas para curarse.

-Yo también te quiero, Ishida-kun…

_Lástima que no sea lo mismo, Inoue-san…_

* * *

_**¿**_**Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Porfavor dejen un review!**

**Sus comentarios son muy importantes, y dan buenas ideas xD**

**¡Ah! Y les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo.... solo el nombre n.n no me alcanzo el adelanto...**

**"Despedida de Soltera=Desastre"**

**¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Los quiere:**

**Chappy  
**


End file.
